School Status
by Shadow Samurai of the Darkness
Summary: School life is always hard.And overcoming the problems they have to overcome too just makes it worse.Hurt, pain, loss, and secrets all lead to trouble.Will they survive and find love?Or will they end up more hurt than before?R&R please.KaixOC,OCXOC
1. Default Chapter

**1. The Three Titans**

Hi there, thanks for choosing to read my fic. Hope you enjoy it. I'll tell you know, it's better than my other Beyblade fic by far. Anyway, here's the summary:

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Ok, I'm done now, just enjoy and tell me what you think. SSOTD signing out……

* * *

The girl of 13 looked around at the bodies littering the pavement. Blood flooding around the dead and lifeless corpuses. She felt like screaming, in pain or terror, but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She gasped and turned to the two robbers facing her in the quiet street. One was taking the items from the two dead bodies. The other was pointing a gun at her. The gunman smirked.

''I'll give you five seconds to run kid.'' He said. The girl went wide-eyed and stared at the bodies…the bodies of her parents.

''No.'' She muttered at barely a whisper. They couldn't be dead, they just couldn't. But deep down she knew they were, they had been the second he bullet had touched them. The guns shots that had killed them seconds before were still ringing in the teen's ears; she thought she'd hear them forever. Sirens were heard in the distance. Ambulances, Police, someone near by must have heard the shots and alerted them.

''5.''

''No.'' This time it was louder. The girl looked up at the armed robber. She glared at him, her face void of all emotion besides hate and anger.

''4.''

''No.'' It was in a normal voice now, and emotionless voice of hate. When faced with death, most would run, this girl did not; she faced death head on and glared at it, smirked at it. She wasn't scared anymore. All fear had left her. The human flight or fight mechanism within her had flicked onto fight, and she would fight.

''You've got three seconds.'' The robber smirked. ''By the time the police get here we'll be gone and you'll be dead along with your mommy and daddy.'' He said in a soppy voice. Behind him the other man had gathered the money the adults carried and had stuffed it all in his pockets along with credit cards and other expensive items. Mobiles phones, a laptop and other items the man had used in his business. The woman's jewellery was taken, along with all her money and mobile as well.

''2.'' The girl froze as he pulled off the safety. Fight had flicked onto flight. He was really going to do it. He was going to shot her. He was going to kill her. Then, with that thought, she lost it. If she didn't move she'd be shot, if she ran she might just survive. She turned and ran…for her life.

''1.'' Two guns shots rang out again as the police cars sped around the corner, ambulances following them, and the robbers fled only to be pursued and tracked. The girl fell to her knees. Her stomach ached. Looking down she spat out the red blood filling her mouth. Medics rushed to her side as she looked down at her stomach. Then everything went black…She'd ran…She'd survived.

* * *

I look at the black digital watch around my wrist. Gasping slightly I start to walk quicker. My back pack is heavy on my shoulders; I haven't worn it since the end of last school year which was six weeks ago. It's hot today, not as hot as it was during the holidays but pretty hot. Not the type of temperature you want to be rushing to school in.

Turning the corner I see more teens of my age and under walking to the same destination and me. I am 18, and now am entering my last year of school. Luckily its sixth form so no uniform for me, thank god. So instead of the black trousers, white shirts and blue jumper the lower years of school have to wear, I wear my own clothes. I also wear black trousers but with two white stripes down the outside of the legs that are tight at the top and flare at the bottom. On my feet are my all time favourite shoes, some black and blue Sketchers, I love these shoes and will never, ever, part with them. On my top I wear a white tank top covered by a red sweat shirt that has a black stripe down the arms and sides. It's undone over my top and my sleeves are rolled up right now. I wish I hadn't worn it at all.

I watch as the people walk slowly towards the gates that led onto the massive play ground and car park surrounded by grass that led up to the massive four story school. I stand and gawk. That is sure bigger than my other school. I watch as cars pull into the car park to the left of the human footpath into the school gates. I see sports cars, one that I defiantly won't forget in a hurry, partly because it's covered in long red, orange and yellow flame vinyls along its black sides. And it seems to be one of my favourite types of cars. A Lotus Motor Sport. But enough of cars.

You see, I moved here during the holidays. Everything I'm seeing now I have never seen before. We, me and my mum, moved because my…my dad died. He caught cancer, it was said he got it from his family line. He'd been struggling for the past few months but then with the extra heat and humidity it set it off some how. He died during the second week of the holidays. Apparently I shouldn't get it. Buts it's still risky.

I sigh at the memory. So me and mum moved here, to England. She's always wanted to come here. We used to live in America although I'm not American. I was born in England but Dad's work took us to America as well as other places and countries.

I stop thinking as suddenly the bell rings. I shake my head and start to walk for the school doors where people are walking in, talking amongst their friends. I hope I settle in soon. I don't want to be left alone like in my last school; I will forever hate Private schools now. The all girl private school I previously had attendant had been hell. No-one liked me there so I didn't like them in return. That's why I'm partly glad that I moved here. Plus now I could Blade too, not in secret like I had to last time.

Pushing my way into the busy corridors I find the signs stuck on the blue coloured walls directing me to the office. Off I go then. My first day of Daemon Heights starts here. I just hope its ok.

* * *

''Sixth form.'' There was no reply to the teachers call other than more talking. ''Sixth form.'' It was louder now, everyone in the room heard it but everyone ignored it. ''SIXTH FORM SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN.'' The now silent room all turned to the teacher and then quickly found a seat and sat down.

''Now that I've got your attention. I hope you all had a good summer and welcome you back to Daemon Heights.'' The teacher said happily even though there was a collective groan. She was an American middle aged blonde English teacher who was also the head of Sixth form. Everyone liked her, she was funny and acted as if she was friends to everyone, and she was. She pushed her small rectangular glasses up on her nose and smiled. ''And I know you're all probably thinking, so what, so we can wear our own clothes now, it's still school, and full of tests and exams, what's different?'' The teacher said. Most of the class nodded. ''Well, this year you are going to be more independent with you're learning, the choices you make now will change your life after them.''

''Mrs Spencer, the head told us all of this last year during the Sixth form introduction. Do we have to hear it again?'' A navy blue haired boy said. The teacher turned to him and his group of friends who sat in the middle of the class. They consisted of a long haired Chinese, the blue haired Japanese that had spoken, a girl and boy brown haired Japanese and a blonde haired American. The woman smiled.

''No, but I've got five minutes to fill until our new students arrive and I didn't know what else to do Tyson.'' She replied.

''We have some new students?'' The long blacked haired Chinese boy asked. The teacher nodded.

''Yep, two new faces for us to get to know, Ray. They both are coming from my homeland, America, but aren't at all related. I'll let you meet them though.'' She said.

''Two more new people to take up the Sixth form room.'' Someone said. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

''And what would you know about the sixth form room Tala? Seeing as during your introduction to sixth form last year you didn't set foot in that room.'' She said smiling at him and his friends at the back of the room to the left. Most of the Sixth formers had been at Daemon since they were in the first year and so now grouped together in their friends. There were three main groups that Mrs Spencer could pick out. They were based on Blading groups. Daemon was an all country Beybladeing school so many people were Beybladers.

The three groups were:

The Bladebreakers (minus Kai for this story). Tyson Granger, the blue haired leader, confident and adventurous. Ray Kon, the long black haired neko-jin, calm and collected. Kenny, (?) the computer wiz who didn't blade himself. Max Tate, the naive and bubbly blonde American. And finally Hilary Tatibana one of the two non-bladers and the only girl Bladebreaker, she had short cut brown hair and was always seen virtually clinging to Tyson or yelling at him.

The second group were the Demolition boys. All full Russians. The leading position was either taken by the red headed and character changing Tala Ivonov or cold hearted grey and blue haired Kai Hiwatari. Either way, they were the most popular guys in the whole school of at least a thousand, but feared by many as well, the girls wanted to get them and the boys wanted to _be_ them. In a beybattle they'd only ever come to a draw with a certain other Blader from the third group of friends. The rest of the Demolition boys consisted of a short and purple haired Ian, a tall and well built blond called Spencer and a lilac haired silent but meaningful boy called Bryan.

The last main group in sixth form was the Bandits. Feared by many but admired by just as much people as those who were afraid. They consisted (of my OCs) of five people. Leo Tylor, a rich boy who was one of the very few that didn't flaunt it. He had long brown hair that covered his brown eyes and was one of the happier of the group. Cassy Camble was blonde with blue eyes and two tendrils of brown hair coming from the centre of her forehead. She was usually seen clinging to Leo's arm as was just as carefree as the English boy. Then there was Sabre Tooth, his spiky black hair reached for the skies and his dark brown eyes were hard and unapproachable to many. Elisa Tracy was the forth Bandit member, she had green eyes and long brown hair that was held up in a Pony tail behind her head, her mood swings were easy to bring on but generally he was kind, caring and easy going and if you were lucky, funny. And the leader and final member of the group was Kat Triagon. She had blue streaked brown hair held up high in a bun and dark mysterious pure black eyes that could cause fear to spread with one look. Her mood swings were interchangeable, say one wrong thing and she'd be using her many martial arts skills to cause harm, but make her laugh or befriend her and you would have gained a strong and protective ally. She was the only one that had reduced the all famous Kai and Tala to a draw. She too had never been beaten in any Beybattle since joining Daemon five years ago. This group was both a high standard Beyblade team as well as the most popular rock band the school had.

The red head smirked after the teacher's words.

''From what everyone else has told me, it has four walls and a load of books and tables in it. It's just yet another classroom to me. I get enough of that during the rest of the day.'' He said. The teacher chuckled.

''It's better than any class room, and your year is only the second to be using it.'' She said.

''Oh, I feel honoured now, we're second, again.'' The teacher smiled at Elisa Tracy's words.

''Aren't we all words today?'' She said turning to the back right hand corner of the room near the windows. There sat the Bandits. ''We must cut your holidays short, maybe that'll make you lose your speech for a while. I could finally get some peace and quiet. The year sevens are enough you know.''

''Yeah, we know.'' Kai said from the other corner of the room where he leaned against the wall in his chair. ''Little brats.'' He muttered making everyone smirk.

''I won't disagree with you there Mr Hiwatari. I'm sure there are some good ones though…I have just yet to meet them...after giving every single one of them inductions last year.'' Mrs Spencer said cheerfully earning a few laughs. There was a knock at the door. The teacher looked at her wristwatch. ''Well that got rid of our five minutes.'' She said before turning to the door as a girl and a boy walked in.

* * *

After collecting my timetable from the main office I was told to go to the head masters office. At first I was scared, but I soon found out that I needn't be. Outside the office I saw a boy sitting in the corridor on a chair. He smiled at me and I smiled back out of courtesy and sat across the hallway from him on another chair.

''Hey there. You new too then?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Sixth form?'' I nodded. ''Can speak?''

''Of course.'' He chuckled. I looked over him. He had medium length hair that was thick and spiky and black but shone blue in the lights of the corridor as well as blue eyes that glistened with mischief. He wore some baggy blue jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off his muscular physic. I then realised I had been staring.

''You got a warrant for that?'' He joked. I blushed slightly and twiddled with my long black hair held back in a long plat behind my head.

''Sorry.''

''Hey, no worries.'' He smiled and lent back on the chair and put his hands behind his head. At his feet is a black Quicksilver backpack like mine but in black instead of red. Jeez, I know I haven't been around any boys in school for about 3 years and I haven't talked to any male being in the last 6 weeks during our move to England but I think I already like him. His smile is gorgeous. And I'm not usually quick to judge. Maybe my minds just mucked up today, or it could be 'love-at-first-sight-syndrome'. And little did I know, I was going to get it twice in one day. ''At least I know I'm not the only new guy here.'' He said smiling over at me.

''My names Theodore Kagelli.'' He introduced himself. ''But call me Theo.'' He paused. ''So, am I gonna get the name of my new Sixth form friend?'' I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly the door was opened and a younger teen stormed out. I shut my mouth and watched as he stalked out. Probably in trouble already. The next thing I know I'm being ushered into the office by the secretary to stand in front of Mr Dickenson, the dreaded head.

And now me and Theo stand in front of the Sixth form meetings classroom door. That's quiet a mouthful. Inside I can hear talking and laughing. Theo smirked.

''May as well.'' He says pushing past me and knocking on the door.

''Ah, it's you two, and you found the meetings room in under a minute too. I'm impressed, this is a big school.'' Mrs Spencer said ushering the pair into the middle of the room near the teacher's desk to stand before the small sixth form year, not many people wanted to stay on this year. The girl of the pair looked nervous but the boy looked bold as he looked around at the 30 odd people in the class.

''So, please, tell us about yourselves, and don't be scared, most of these guys don't bite.'' Mrs Spencer said. A few people chuckled and the class broke into a coughing fit that sounded very much like any of the demolition boy's names of Sabre, Elisa or Kat.

''Great, so everybody bites.'' Theo muttered making the people who heard laugh. Many of the girls had already decided that he was in their top five. Kai, Tala, Ray, Sabre and Theo were now their line up, even though Ray and Sabre were already dating someone. ''Well.'' He began, when the coughing and laugher had ended. ''My name is Theodore Kagelli, I am American and proud of it.''

''Hear hear.'' Mrs Spencer said earning more rolled eyes or laughs.

''I'm into rock music, skateboarding, biking. You know the normal stuff. Most people call me Theo or Phoenix because of my Bit-beast, he is an ice/water Phoenix called Flaremir.''

''Yet another new challenge.'' Tala muttered to Kai at the back of the class. The other didn't speak but only regarded the new boy with a cold stare.

''And that's about it.'' Theo finished.

''Are you single?'' Cried a girl in the middle of the class. Theo just smirked.

''Well, it depends.'' He said. Mrs Spencer laughed.

''Now, tell us about yourself dear.'' She said pointing to the long black haired girl. She nodded shyly and then spoke quietly.

''My name is Ry Mayaga. I'm from America also but I was born in England. Umm.'' She was already stuck.

_'She has a bit-beast, I can sense it.'_ Whisper, the Unicorn Bit-beast of Kat Triagon, said to his master. The girl frowned slightly, her blue eyebrows moving downwards, and nodded her head to a tilt barely seen.

_''Thanks Whisper.''_

''Umm, I blade a bit, but not so much now. My last school didn't allow it so I couldn't. My bit beast is Flarewol, the fire Wolf.''

''You might have competition from that one.'' Kai said to Tala. The red head nodded.

''I doubt it though, she doesn't look like any sort of Blader I know, I'll stick with trying to beat kitty over there first.'' Tala smirked.

''And that's all I can think of.'' Ry finished. Mrs Spencer nodded.

''That's great; now, I'll be lecturing you for the next three quarters of an hour about your sets and why you are in only one form group this year unlike the other years who had about three most of the time and other stuff so settle down.'' Mr Spencer said ignoring the groans.

''Now, Ry if you would go and sit next to Kat over there, the one with black eyes and blue and brown hair.'' Mrs Spencer said pointing at the 18-year-old girl who raised her hand lazily. ''And if you, Theo, go and sit next to Bryan at the back.'' She pointed again. The new kids nodded and obliged but with different thoughts.

_They said Kat was one of the ones who bites._ Ry thought worriedly.

_This might be fun, in with the bad boys already, lucky me._ Theo thought sarcastically.

''So Ry, how has your first half a day been?'' Cassy asked the new girl over lunch. Ry had stayed around with the Bandits for the first few lessons, math and science and was now eating lunch whilst looking over the little kids on the school grounds outside.

Cassy wore a pair of three quarter length turn up jeans and black slipper like shoes. On her top she wore a blue Chinese style sleeveless top with pink rims and some clip on sleeves that went the length of her arm and flared outwards dramatically at her wrists to go with it that were stripped with pink and blue. Her blondey browny hair was covering her shoulders and the two brown tendrils coming from the centre of her forehead were covering her eyes.

''It's been ok.'' Ry said not as shy as before. She'd quickly learned that Leo, Cassy and Elisa were ok to approach but Kat and Sabre seemed a little distanced. Cassy had just said that Sabre was forever like it and for Kat it must just be a bad first day of school…To which she had gained two death glares.

''So, you seen anyone you like yet?'' Elisa asked. The girl wore baggy black cargo trousers covering black army boots and an army green, black and brown camouflage style tank top with elbow length black fingerless gloves that turned down at the end on her arms. She had a silver locket hanging on a chain around her neck, which had already been told about that it held a picture of her mother and father. Her mother had died of cancer earlier in her life and her father hadn't been seen since that event. Already Ry and Elisa seemed to get along because of that connection with a parent dying of the dreaded disease.

''Well…'' Ry didn't have a chance to even say anything else as suddenly Leo laughed and Kat swore loudly.

''Shit.'' They all retuned to see the girl decked on the floor. She sat up quickly and glared up at the culprits. Smirking she leapt to her feet and look upon the icy blue eyes and crimson orbs of Kai and Tala.

''Hey there, your greeting never changes Kai.'' She smirked and the boy smirked back. ''Now, let me guess, you want to see if I've improved over the summer?'' She asked. Kat today wore some baggy blue jeans tucked into golden black clip on boots with metal heal and toes caps in black. They were said to improve her kicking ability of her martial arts but no-one wanted to test the theory. On her top was a three-quarter length purple top with the sleeves rolled up onto her biceps. She was more muscular than Cassy and Elisa but not as much as what Ry saw Kai as. The second of her 'love-at-first-sight-syndrome' had suddenly appeared in her system and she was suffering from it greatly. Tala just smirked.

''Kitty, you know us to well.'' He said.

'''Kitty'?'' Ry asked away from the three conversing.

''It's their little nickname for her. Just forget about it.'' Leo explained. This boy wore a green open shirt covered in snakes and black sweatbands around his wrists. Dark blue baggy jeans covered black trainers and under his open shirt was a blue three quarter length sleeved top that showed through the shirts t-shirt sleeves. On his face he had some green shark fins like Kai's blue ones. As they spoke Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Theo walked up behind the two Demolition Boys.

''There you are.'' Spencer said.

''I should have known that you'd be hanging around with your little _friend_ again.'' Ian said.

''Ian.'' Kai growled. Tala smirked as Kai glared at the boy who quickly hid behind Spencer. He knew what Ian was implying.

''Ok then, Kai.'' Kat said glaring at Ian who quivered. The girl smirked. ''I'll face you.''

''I've just had another idea. How about we have another tournament like we ended last year with.'' Tala said. Kat nodded and smirked. It was tradition, at the being and end of a school year, sometimes in between too, each team member of Bandits and Demolition Boys would face the one they were normally paired against, it was their own little tournament to see who was better, yet no-one had actually ever won the tournament in the five years they'd held it.

''I don't see why not.'' Kat glanced back at her team. ''Bandits, we're going to battle.''

(So, what do you think? My OCs are from my other story 'Whisper of the Wind' and even a few of them are new for this story too. Review please and tell me what you think. I'm open to basiccaly anything. Cya)


	2. The Clash of the Titans

**2. The Clash of the Titans**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Thanks for reviewing ksarap and Kai Phoenica (I hope that's right, sorry if it's not). I'm glad you both think it's ok so far. I'm not sure how it will turn out but I'm a few chappys ahead of myself so I've got a faint idea.

To anyone in England. Is it just me, or does the weather piss you off too? It's been raining all day basically and I'm stuck inside. All I can do is revise for my SATs and it's driving me nuts with boredom. So I updated instead .

Anyway, so the Bandits are now against the Demolition Boys in an all out tournament. Who will be victor? Read on and find out.

* * *

''Ok then. Who's first?'' The bandit team captain asked. Tala and Kai smirked at each other.

''We decided that, as they're new, we should see Ry and Theo face each other.'' Tala said for his friend. The two people mentioned looked at each other and then at the three people discussing them. Kat nodded.

''If Ry and Theo want to battle they will.'' Kat said.

''Alright. Flaremir, we're gonna win another battle.'' Theo said digging into his jeans pocket and pulling out a light blue, dark blue and white beyblade. Suddenly Ry did an uncharacteristic smirk.

''Flarewol, let's burn him to the ground.''

* * *

The two now stood around the beydish around the back of the school grounds. It was in a fenced off area like that of a basketball court or tennis court; the school had these too, as well as the beydishes. The blue championship size beydish gleamed in the light. The demolition boys stood on the side nearest Theo and the Bandits on the side nearest Ry. The two opponents were already ready.

''Who's calling?'' Ry asked suddenly and slid her red ripcord into her red, blue and gold launcher. Theo across from her did the same with his dark blue ripcord into his white and two-tone blue launcher.

''I say someone from each team, then it's fair.'' Theo said. The group as a whole nodded.

''I think the leaders should do it.'' Leo said.

''I agree with the rich kid.'' Ian said. Leo growled slightly and glared at Ian before smirking.

''At least I stand more than five feet from the ground shortie.'' He mocked. Before Ian could run toward him and beat him to a pulp, or at least try to, Spencer and Bryan grabbed his arms as he struggled in their grip.

''The rich brat must die. Let go of me.'' He argued. All the demolition boys were now glaring in the direction of Leo. Kat on the other side also glared back at her team member.

''Leo, we don't annoy them understand, if they decided to kill us only three of us would survive and your not one of them.'' She said sternly knowing that Sabre was used to the rough life and both she and Elisa were back belts in at least two martial arts. Leo sighed and nodded.

''I was only stating the truth though.'' He muttered, Kat smirked.

''Just don't let him know that ok.'' She said smirking as she turned back to the other side of the beydish. She hated Ian too, but just lived with him because she had to. ''I don't see a problem with it.'' She called over to the other team. Kai nodded.

''Tala, you want to go?'' He asked. The red head shook his head.

''Nope, your leader Kai, even though it could be either of us.'' He said. Kai nodded and walked towards the middle of the dish on the same side as Kat who met him in the middle. Nodding to each other they turned towards the dish. Shooting glances at either end they raised there inside arms as they stood next to each other.

''I'll kick your ass later.'' Kat said suddenly.

''I'd like to see you try.'' Kai replied smugly and sent a smirk in the girl's direction; all he received was an equal one back.

''Ok guys, make this quick and I want no destroyed blades.'' Kat called to the contenders. They held their blades in front of them and nodded to her.

''Will do Kat.''

''Like he could even hit Flarewol.'' Kat smirked at their responses.

''I think I might enjoy this battle.'' She murmured to the 18-year-old standing next to her. Kai nodded.

''The last battle is what I'm looking forward to. When Whisper and Dranzer meet again.'' He said. Kat nodded and drew breath to yell.

''3.''

''2.'' Kai yelled.

''1.'' They both yelled at the same time. Glancing at the dish they through their arms down. ''LET IT RIP.''

Both blades, of multi blue and white and of gold, red and blue flew into the dish at speeds that most would think impossible to achieve.

''Wow, the launches are better than mine.'' Cassy said watching the Blades fly at each other

''It's because you don't train enough.'' Sabre said gruffly, it was the only words he'd said virtually all day. Cassy turned to him and stuck out her tongue. The boy wearing a brown top with a dagger stabbed skull on it and grey shoulders and corners smirked. He also wore baggy blue jeans tucked into brown boots and old worn black fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a necklace of chain links and he had two chain belts around his waist. On his face were red shark fins that Tala had always said were a copy of Kai's because he knew the slate haired Russian was better than him so he wore them as a sign of being second best, Sabre denied it and said he wore them because they were tattooed on from a stupid dare when he was young and on the streets! The latter was true.

The blades circled each other, occasionally diving into each other sending sparks flying around the dish. Around them the two opponents could hear mutters if the Demolition Boys and the Bandits but they paid them no heed. Around the edge of the court people were watching, the years below sixth form enjoyed this sort of entertainment.

_This is too slow, but I don't know her, she could be planning something._ Theo thought watching as his blade, Flaremir, dodged an attack.

_That's it, you stay still for a while, you'll attack next, and then I'll attack you and knock you out of the dish._ Ry thought a smirk coming to her lips. She was never shy when blading, it brought out her bolder side, she liked it.

After another few seconds of dodging Ry's blade suddenly veered away. Theo was surprised and followed her to the edge for the dish. _That's it._ Ry thought smugly.

_She's planning something, but it ain't gonna work._ Theo thought smirking. Suddenly Ry lunged but Theo was prepared and made Flaremir dodge with lightening speed. Ry gasped as Flarewol rose out of the dish.

''Flarmir, Ice Blades now.'' Theo yelled. Suddenly the blue icy phoenix rose from his blade. Screeching to everyone who was watching it spread out its blue feathered wings. Its body was light blue but the feathers on its wings and tail and the three feathers coming from its head were dark blue. Its beak and stomach was as white a snow. It screeched again before rising high into the sky and then diving, freezing icicles as thick as lampposts, pointed as needles and as sharp as swords flying by his sides, for the blade of Flarewol who was just about to land back in the dish again.

''Flarewol, don't lose this, win it for me, Wildfire Wolf.'' Ry yelled pointing into the dish. There was a loud and long howl of a wolf before suddenly the blade of Flarewol dived back into the dish missing the dive from Flaremir by millimetres. The blade then zoomed around ever quicker than it was launched leaving a hot trail of flames. It circled Flaremir, engulfing and trapping the ice Phoenix in flames, before a huge tower of fire from the burning circle around the blue blade engulfed the bird completely. Suddenly a golden wolf appeared. It had a lion's mane of red fur and red fluffy fur striping its golden coat in three long lines along its back and onto its tail. It was also striped with blue tiger stripes all over its golden body and had pearl white sharp teeth bared in is mouth.

''Flaremir, Ice Thrower. Put the flames out.'' Theo called and immediately a scorched phoenix emerged again leaving only smoke from the extinguishing the scorching hot flames of the wolf.

Both blades were now running low on power. Flarewol, the fire wolf, was exhausted from the big attack and the blue water/ice Phoenix was tired from having to put out the tower of fire it had been engulfed in. Both opponents glared at each other.

''This is it.'' Theo muttered.

''The final attack.'' Ry said.

''Flaremir.''

''Flarewol.'' Both called at the same time.

''ATTACK.'' Both blades drew back before meeting in the middle of the dish, hard. The explosion the followed made all the on lookers cover their eyes. When the smoke cleared, and the ringing in their ears stopped they looked towards the dish.

''Another draw.'' Kat said glancing at Kai.

''We need to stop people from having those.'' He replied. Kat smirked.

''Yeah, as long as with me and Tala and you I'm the victor.'' She said smirking.

''As if.''

* * *

By this time both amazed and excited opponents had slid down the sides of the dish and walked to the middle of it and picked up their blades.

''Nice battle.'' Theo complimented. Ry blushed slightly holding Flarewol in her hands.

''I guess my training in secret last year did pay off. Your pretty hot yourself you know.'' She said.

''You were the one on fire. Literally.'' He joked.

''In that case, Theo. You are the _coolest_.'' Ry finished and they both laughed.

* * *

The other four battles between the Bandits and the Demolition Boy had the outcome that they always did. The first paired were Ian versus Leo as revenge for earlier, and for their never ending hate for each other. Leo controlled a green snake like bit-beast with a yellow scaly belly and red tiger stripes and a leaf like tail, called Viper. Ian controlled Wyborg, the purple armoured snake. And as per usual, the taller came out best.

''See, the extra feet in height makes me more powerful.'' Leo bragged. Once again the Demolition Boys held back Ian before he ripped the Bandit to pieces.

The next two paired were Spencer and Elisa. Elisa was the controller of a snow leopard with rings of black metal studded with diamonds around its tail, neck and paws called Snowbourne or Snow. Spencer was the master of a golden Whale called Seaborg who controlled the very ocean itself.

The outcome this time was in the favour of the Demolition Boys.

''It seems rich boy's theory works. More height equals more power.'' Spencer mocked. Elisa growled and suddenly felt her waist encircled by a muscular arm.

''I'll teach them a lesson, and I'll get blondo later.'' Sabre smirked. Elisa nodded up at her boyfriend.

''Well in that case Spencer, why can Kat draw with Kai and Tala, she's at least an inch or two shorter.'' She said smugly. And with that she and Sabre retreated back to their team leaving Spencer to be glared at by Tala and Kai for saying the wrong thing and in turn getting them mocked at. By this time at least fifty people were crowding around the metal fencing of the arena watching intently. Murmurs of who they thought would win were heard and cheers for that person were yelled to. Some people were trying to enter but a glare from any of the sixth formers immediately changed their minds for them.

The next match was between Bryan, the master of Falborg, the falcon of the skies, and Cassy, the controller of Kelestra, the golden Kestrel with brown-feathered wings and a blue head and tail. This had the same outcome as normal as well. Cassy was chocked by a hug the second she caught Kelestra again.

''You go Caz.'' Leo beamed hugging her tightly. Cassy chocked and hugged back after making him loosen his grip. She had only won because of her speed; if it was on power Bryan would have kicked her ass quiet easily but the quick Kelestra could out run Falborg and gain extra hits that the slower blade couldn't evade.

Then Sabre and Tala rose to the challenge. The ice wolf of the snow verse the Dragon of flame and sky. Its body was dark blue but its stomach was light blue as well as the insides of its giant dark blue wings. Its long spiral horns were the colour of the clear afternoon sky and the darker blue spikes on its back even sharper then its meter long white claws coming from its strong four legs. Its eyes were as red as the blood on the picture on Sabre's shirt coming from the skull. It was Dagon, Dragon of Fire and sky. The outcome was the same as that as before the summer holidays as well. Nothing seemed to have changed; they had all gained power at the same rate.

''It seems I've won, _again_.''

''Don't make me come over there and kick your butt for real Tala. If you brag I punch understand.''

''Easy boy. Go back to your master.'' Sabre growled at the red heads words and stalked back over to Kat. Tala joined Kai's side.

''So it comes down to this.'' The older slate haired teen said, the red head smirked.

* * *

''The same thing happened before the holidays.'' Kat said to her team and glanced over at Kai who seemed to be talking to his team also. ''But this time the out come will be in my favour.'' She smirked.

* * *

''This time I'll win.'' Kai said. His team nodded.

''I bet you will Kai, so hurry up and beat her and that pathetic mule.'' Tala encouraged and pushed Kai toward the dish. On the other side Kat already waited, her voice calm and collected, her smile unnerving, her stance threatening. She was acting like she was going to get this one for sure. Kai made a silent vow to give her a huge run for her money, just like always, what are rivals for?

''So it's down to us again. Our teams are drawn, Ry counts as a Bandit and Theo as Demolition Boy and that makes us 3-3 with one point counting as a draw. But soon it'll be 3-4, without a draw, to the Bandits.'' Kat said smugly. Kai smirked. Behind the two leaders the two newcomers were thinking the same thing.

_I'm in a team already._

''I don't think so Kitty.'' Kai said. Kat smirked.

''Well I think so and I know you think wrong.''

''Hey, if those two are there that means…''

''Kat and Kai are Beyblading.'' Loads of people screamed. The two competitors turned to them slightly bemused as the crowd scattered yelling 'Spread the word'.

''Are we really that famous around here?'' Kat asked looking at the crazed mob of dust and limbs run away. Kai nodded.

''I am at least.'' He bragged as they turned back to face each other. ''Good looks and the best Blader in the whole school, who can resist?'' He bragged smiling proudly. Kat smirked.

''You're too modest for your own good Kai.'' She said sarcastically. ''And yeah, to the females maybe. The male population is bigger than the female at this school so in popularity I win.''

''Who says they like you? I don't.'' Kat paused, thinking, before smirking again.

''You don't know what your missing boy.'' She drew her silver beyblade from her jean pocket and threw it into the air. Grabbing her launcher from her belt she turned a total 360 quickly and grabbed her blade and put it into her launcher effortlessly. Kai didn't look too impressed. ''Let's go.''

* * *

''Kat and Kai are battling in the courts.'' The yells had been going on for the past minute.

''What's so great about them, I can do better.'' A grumpy Tyson said, crossing his arms as he sat on the wooden bench along with the rest of the Bladebreakers, his team, eating lunch. Of which of course he'd already finished ages ago.

''Tyson, you know they could probably beat you, they always do after all. Don't deny it.'' Hilary said poking him in the arm. ''Besides, I want to go and watch.''

''Yeah, me too, maybe we could learn something from it, plus Kenny could take down the stats.'' Ray said. Kenny nodded.

''I'm for it.'' Max said closing his lunch box and putting it in his bag beneath the wooden table they were sitting on as a group.

''Fine.'' Tyson groaned and stood up.

''Yay.'' Hilary cheered and dragged him off towards the courts. Ray, Max and Kenny sweat dropped and followed.

''Let's get this over and done with before the whole school finds out about it. If one of the teachers does then we're be punished for not doing our duties.'' Kat said. Kai nodded and loaded Dranzer into his Launcher.

_''Ok Dranzer, I want her beaten this time.''_ He said mentally.

_'It's going to be harder than you think Master Kai.'_ The fire Phoenix replied.

_''Whisper, have we improved enough?''_ Kat said glaring in Kai's direction whilst a person from each team walked into the middle of the dishes side to call the countdown.

_'As far as I'm concerned he doesn't stand a chance.'_ Whisper, Unicorn of the Winds and Magic, replied.

_''You say that all the time…even when we don't win!''_

_'Well, that's not my fault; I am magic but not telepathic.'_ Kat nodded and glanced across at Sabre and Tala who were going to call.

''You ok there, loser.'' Tala mocked to the same sized black haired boy. They stood at equal height, their hair the same length giving neither the advantage.

''We'll see who'll lose after this battle red. I am not affected by curfews or being expelled so I can turn you black and blue and not even care.'' Sabre retorted. Tala huffed.

''That's if you can catch me.'' He said. ''3.''

''2.'' Sabre followed.

''1.'' They both yelled.

''LET IT RIP.''

* * *

(So, a fight has broken out between the rivalling teams? How do you like? Review and tell me. Much appreciated. SSOTD). 


	3. The Finale

**3. The Finale**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Once again thanks to Kai Phoenica. I'll try harder for you, but m standards might not be as high as your. You sound like a true professional you know. And just that one sentence was really good too. I'm over my head this time. Anyway, I'll take your advice and try to put it to practise and I'll thank you now for the second review.

cynical.life (hands you a drool bucket, just in case) I'm glad you like my new story…and Theo. I like him too, then again I did create him so it's a little one sided. I just thought I'd make him like that - drop dead gorgeous. Heh. Leo and Sabre aren't that bad, from what I've drawn them as anyway. Sadly thought he doesn't have that big a part from what I've planned, but I'll try to make it bigger. And yes of course I'll read your fic, and I'm truly humbles by your compliment. (bows) I just do this for fun, and to make you guys happy, I didn't expect to be called good. So thank you. Thanks for the review and you'll hear form me soon.

So who is going to bag the victory? Read on guys.

* * *

''Kat kick his ass.'' Sabre roared as the silver blade flew through the air toward the blue one.

''Kai, no lower than a win.'' Tala said.

''Whisper.''

''Dranzer.'' Both Bladers yelled and the blades flew at each other ending in a colossal crash. Where a rookie's blade would have already been split in half these blades did not. They suddenly emerged from the smoke grinding against each other, silver and blue turning to red from the heat and power, glowing with energy. Across from Kai, Kat had closed her eyes as she concentrated. She didn't need eyes to win a battle.

_''Whisper, keep the smoke there, don't blow it away. It'll give us an advantage.''_ She said mentally. Her bit-beast neighed in return.

* * *

''And I though Ry's launch was good. Kat's been training behind our backs again.'' Cassy said. The Bandits nodded.

''I've been training at least five days a week for an hour or two over the holidays and maybe two hours a week last year secretly at my old school. She must have trained all day everyday to get that good a launch.'' Ry said watching her new 'leader', if she was now a Bandit, attack Dranzer fiercely, Kai did the same to Whisper.

''She has a dish, three in fact, in her back garden; she can train when ever she likes. Knowing Kat it's probably everyday for about five hours and then most of the night. She's not one to take a draw very well and then not try and beat it.'' Sabre said. Ry nodded and watched the battle.

''What Kat said earlier. Ry counts as a Bandit and Theo as a Demolition Boy, does that mean I'm in now?'' Ry asked.

''Yes, she's accepted you, but you have to learn to keep up with her before you'll be a Bandit, she'll tell you when you're ready, until then, don't get on her bad side.'' Elisa said. Ry nodded.

* * *

''Dranzer.'' Kai yelled. His Beyblade launched itself for the silver blade of Kat. Within the attack ring of Whispers blade was a group of five jewels. A sapphire for water, an emerald for grass, a ruby for fire, and a brown tinted diamond for ground. These stones were in the larger four curved points of the silver blade. In-between these four curing points were smaller ones going the other way. In the middle, where the bit-chip was placed, was a pure clear diamond that shone in a rainbow of colours when hit by the light. The quick moving Phoenix missed as suddenly Whisper swerved and then swerved right back into Dranzer hitting him across the dish and back into the smoke. A second later Whisper himself followed.

_''He'll call out Dranzer soon, be prepared to appear Whisper.''_ Kat said fiddling with her ripcord in her right hand. It was a habit she had picked up from too many boring battles in which Whisper had virtually fought on his own, but that was in the past now, now every battle she fought in was a constant war to keep on top, and even then she never succeeded. It was always a draw. This time she hoped her training would pay off though.

_'I'll be ready this time. He'll attack soon after if I remember rightly so I must be ready. I **will** be ready.'_ Whisper replied he carefree voice gone and now replaced with seriousness. He knew how much this meant to his mistress, a loss to Kai Hiwatari would mean humiliation from the Demolition Boys forever more and her first defeat suffered in front of the whole on looking school. She would make it her duty for it not to happen.

* * *

''Hey, Sixth formers coming through. Move it or lose it guys. Sixth formers, excuse me.'' Tyson said pushing through the smaller kids. The year right below sixth from were few in number in the crowd, most of them were girls who didn't stand up to Tyson as they were pushed aside and just glared at him instead behind his back, and that's just what they did to the Bladebreaker Captain now as he stood near the wire…for blocking their view of Kai. The rest of the crowd were mostly the younger years, small kids watching in admiration.

''I thought you didn't want to watch Tyson.'' Hilary said catching up with him and standing by his side. A second or two later Max was on Tyson's other side and Ray and Kenny by their feet setting up Kenny's laptop, the talking computer called Dizzi.

''Well, I changed my mind on the way over.'' Tyson said watching the battle. ''Aw man, you can't see anything because of this smoke. But I can clear that up.'' He said drawing out Dragoon.

''Ty, no, don't do that.'' Max said desperately but it was too late.

* * *

The smoke was now beginning to clear but Kat was still at an advantage, but it seemed Kai knew that she didn't need her eyes so had been training during the holidays to lead her off track when not using her sight. So now the smoke didn't affect him either, all it affected was the onlooker's view of the battle within the smoke.

Suddenly a white blur flashed into the smoke from the outstands. A call followed it.

''Phantom Hurricane, clear the smoke Dragoon.'' Kai and Kat knew that attack call. They turned to find a proud looking Tyson surrounded by people now looking pleased. The dish was now clear of smoke. Reaching out her hand towards the dish Whisper separated from Dranzer and span away from him on the spot on his master's instruction, Kai did the same for his blade.

''Tyson.'' Kat growled. The boy looked scared and quickly called Dragoon back over the fence.

''You know not to interfere in a battle, especially not one of mine.'' Kai roared.

''You're lucky I have to finish this match Granger; otherwise you'd be in deep shit. In fact.'' She smirked. ''Sabre, get him and his pathetic friends out of here, I don't want anymore Bladers spying on my new techniques from training.''

''Pathetic.'' Hilary screeched, making her neko-jin team-mate cringe, well, everyone with in a mile radius cringed. Kat growled slightly.

''And gag her too.'' She said. Sabre smirked and nodded balling his fists and punching on into his palm. The crowd gulped, even though it was only a challenge, anything violent Sabre said was a challenge after all; they were still scared as this boy had a reputation as bad as the Demolition Boys put together.

''I'll gag the girl.'' Bryan offered helping the Black haired boy drag Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary away.

''I'll get you for this.'' Was the last thing they heard Hilary yell as she disappeared behind the school building being dragged effortlessly by Bryan. Kat smirked and looked upon the two spinning blades. They still looked strong and powerful enough to carry on.

''Let's continue.'' She said and immediately Whisper crashed against Dranzer's blue blade. Kai cringed slightly but smirked. He had actually felt that nifty move. Noticing the slight wobble in Dranzer because of the hit he smirked more. Time to call upon his friend for help.

''DRANZER.'' He yelled as loud as his lungs would allow and as long as his breath lasted. The red Phoenix screeched before appearing in all its glory. Its bright red feathers were spread and gleaming. The golden armour glistened in the sunlight. Dranzer whipped his three long red tails before diving for Whisper.

''Flame Sabre.''

''Whisper, let's show him what we've been practicing in our training.'' Kat yelled pointing forward into the dish at the charging Dranzer. Suddenly there was a fury filled neigh and a white flash of bright white. When everyone uncovered their eyes they gazed upon the legendary creature and its smirking master.

Whisper was a white Unicorn, pure and true. His foot long horn sprouting from his forehead was covered by pointed shining silver face armour that ran down his nose and sides of his face and ended in points as sharp as any sword. His eyes were black as the night like his masters and his silver metal face guards and leg armour gleamed in the sunlight. His mane and tail were normally made of hair that changed colour in the light, but now because of Dranzer's fire element, they were clouds of clear blue water. (Basically, Whisper uses his magic to change his element to that of his opponents weaknesses). His huge white feathered wings to match his body were outstretched to his sides as he stood reared up on a platform of blue energy as he pawed the air with his hooves covered by golden studded horse shoes.

''Tsunami Sun.'' Kat yelled with Dranzer only an inch or two away from her. There was a blinding flash before a giant clash was heard. The flash subsided as a waterfall of water flew from the air from no-where to bury the two now still blades in the centre of the dish. Kat and Kai looked at each other smirking as the water evaporated as quickly as it had came.

''Draw.'' Both of them laughed slightly. Suddenly Kai's mask was up again and he glared behind Kat. The girl felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around to meet Sabre.

''Hazelwood's coming.'' He said simply before running out of the court again. Mutters were heard from the crowd before they quickly departed as quick as the Bandit had.

* * *

_I think I might have just escaped the worse teacher this school has._ Sabre said pausing along side the school, hiding in its shadow. He could see the Bandits and Demolition boys quickly leaving the courts as well but Kai and Kat had first had to collect their blades and were still in it.

_'Master.'_

_''What Dagon?''_ Sabre asked his Dragon bit-beast.

_'Look to you left.'_ Sabre did slowly to be met with the evil beady dark brown eyes of the demon D.T teacher.

_''Shit.''

* * *

_

''You, as sixth formers, are meant to set a good example, abusing your duties or leaving them unattended for a simple spinning top match is not acceptable.'' Hazelwood roared.

''Sir, its Beyblade.'' Kat said boldly. The teacher was renowned for being the scariest but she always found it funny to wind him up, all of them in the room now, bar the two newcomers, did, they never knew a human could turn so red.

''I don't care Miss Triagon, it is unapparent.'' He roared. His podgy round face was already turning red.

''But it is, there are competitions we have to practise for. And since school takes up about 7 hours of our day at the least we may as well practise here.'' Kai said following Kat's lead. The girl smirked in his direction.

''Mr Hiwatari, I do not care for those competitions. If you think your such a big shot then you will be able to find time out of school to practise you little game. And Triagon, don't smirk at him.''

''But sir, I live so far away, and you've banned me from using the bus. By the time I get home its gone 9 o'clock and mummy and daddy don't let me up any later than 9.'' Tala said in a childish voice that made everyone accept Sabre, himself and Kai laugh but even they were close to cracking up.

''BE QUIET!'' He was now as red as a tomato. That was step two. Step three was as red as a red pot of paint Tala had used to, well, you'll find out, and the last step, step four, was as red as Tala's hair. They'd never got him that mad before. First time for everything though. ''And for your information Ivonov, it was your own fault that you are no longer allowed to use the bus service. It was your own fault that you wrote, if I can remember rightly, 'Tala is a sex god' on the side of the bus in red paint.'' He roared. Now everyone laughed. The Teacher was now in step 3, the red paint Tala had used to redecorate the bus with.

''Well, it is the truth.'' Spencer smirked making everyone laugh louder. Approaching step 4.

''Yeah, I thought it gave the bus a bit of colour.'' Ian added. They were now in an uncontrollable state. All of them were laughing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone still laughing slightly turned to it. Mr Hazelwood suddenly managed to pale his face again and he turned to the door adjusting his tie. Damn, they were so close to step 4.

''Come in.'' The door opened at his words to reveal a tall and well build man with short cut thick brown hair and brown eyes wearing blue shorts and a blue t-shirt.

''Oh, so you guys_ are_ in here.'' He said to the class. He turned to the other teacher.

''I was just wondering where half of my class were. I have sixth form P.E class to take and only 18 out of 30 turned up.'' He said.

''Sorry Mr Suto, we're getting yelled at again, don't mind us.'' Elisa said. The P.E teacher laughed.

''Miss Tracy, don't speak unless you are spoken to.'' Hazelwood growled. Elisa shut up but bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

''So, I'm here for my class, Mr Hazelwood. Any possibility of getting them back?'' Mr Suto asked. He was on the sixth formers side for this one. He always was. He'd known them for about two years since he'd started at the school and he'd realised straight away that reasoning with the Demolition Boys and the Bandits was none existent so instead became their friends instead of a teacher.

''Very well, but I want them worked extra hard for their impudence.'' The D.T teacher said. The P.E teacher nodded.

''I will work them until they drop.'' He turned back to the Sixth formers who were really trying not to laugh.

''Attention.'' He yelled. The class sat up straight.

''Stand up.'' It was the same voice as an army officer. The class played along and stood up straight with bags on their backs.

''Forward march.'' Mr Suto said marching straight legged out of the classroom with the sixth formers in a line behind him. Laughing uncontrollably and leaving a fuming Hazelwood behind them.

* * *

''Now, everyone else has already run around the playing fields for a warm up. So you guys all do that twice like you used to do last year and then we're in the gym.'' Mr Suto said. ''Hopefully that will make Hazelwood think that you're the only ones that have done that because he was yelling at you so hard when I told the others to do it so shouldn't have noticed.''

''Mr Suto, as devious as ever.'' Tala said brightly.

''Hey, I try you know. It not easy being evil.'' The teacher joked. They now all stood outside of the changing rooms while being given their instructions. They all held their P.E kits in their hands, including Ry and Theo as it had been given to them by the P.E teacher, and a smile on their faces. Mr Suto was quiet funny at times.

''It comes easier to some. coughHazelwoodcough.'' Kat said. Everyone laughed again.

''Well, it seems no-one lost their humour over the holidays. My best class is still the same.'' Mr Suto said. ''No, actually, my favourite class has changed. We've got two new people haven't we? And its two of you guys.'' He said. He eyes came across Ry standing next to Cassy and Elisa and Theo standing in-between Kai and Tala. ''If I was Mr Hazelwood I would now be blabbering on about what bad examples you've chosen as your friends.'' The Bandits and Demolition Boys looked mock shocked and angry. They knew he didn't mean it. They all waited for him to continue. But he didn't.

''Hey.'' Leo and Ian whined at once before turning and glaring at each other. The teacher smiled before finally continuing.

''But I'm not so all I'm going to say is, your in for trouble, fun and a heap of detentions. Now, get changed and I want you around that track in five minutes.'' He said walking off towards the gym. The two teams looked at each other smiling before the girls went into the girls changing room and the boys next door in the boy's one.

* * *

''So what was that teacher's name?'' Ry asked.

''His names Mr Suto.'' Elisa said putting on her white polo shirt over her tank top before pulling the second mentioned off from underneath.

''He's nice, and funny, there aren't many teachers like that are there?'' Ry said pulling on her tight red lycra shorts that all of the girls had to wear.

''Nope.'' Cassy said tying her trainer's laces tight as she secured her shoes to her feet over her long, knee high red socks. ''So, like the Uniform?'' She joked. She knew for a fact that lycra shorts were hell come alive to wear. Ry pulled a face.

''No, and I thought my other old uniform was bad. We had to wear skirts at my old school.'' He said.

''We wear them in the winter over the shorts.'' Kat said in the corner facing the wall. The other three looked at her as she spoke. ''Or if you're lucky you can go out and buy some joggers.'' She finished pulling off her purple top to revile her black sports bra.

''Hey Kat.'' Ry asked.

''Hum.'' Kat replied.

''Look at me a minute.'' Kat quickly pulled on her white polo t-shirt top before turning to her.

''You called.'' She smirked pulling down the bottom that had rolled itself up.

''What were those scars on your back?'' Ry asked. Kat's glare was now firmly in place and she turned back to the wall now fully dressed in her P.E kit.

''I'll be out doing my run.'' She said before leaving the other three girls in the changing room full of bags of the other girls in their class.

* * *

(So it was a draw. I had to do that. Both teams are equal. And why is Kat so touchy about her scars? What has Ry said to hurt her? And why does she have them? Review and I'll update quicker, can I have at least 3reviews please, that's probably asking a lot but I'll try it. Mr Hazelwood is actually like my head teacher; I hate him so I'm just totally taking the piss. Oh, and if you want you can read my other fic 'Whisper of the Wind', give that a shot for me to could you please. Thanks, Signing out) 


	4. Bladers in Basketball

**4. Bladers in Basketball**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Thanks again Kai Phoenic. I'm glad I did better this time; it was the only battle I was really concentrating on as it was the real rivalry one. Ry and Theo's battle was just to test each other and show the others what they could do and the others battles were just the outcomes as I couldn't write them all, I'd run out of different styles to occupy people with without getting boring. Thanks for the review from SS:3 and the one for WOTW:1 (Whisper of the Wind). I'll just thank you for that now to save you having to read all the way to chap 22 to hear my thanks. I'm glad you like it, and I've already done my research and been given names by other people so I'm ok with it now. I only started writing Beyblade because I watched an odd one off episode once and it go me hocked again, I used to watch it all the time but I guess I grew out of it, but I've lost maturity again so now I'm hocked again. I'm 14 in reality but have the mind of an 8 year old, or so my friends tell me. And I'll admit, sometimes it's true.

Oh, just to say, I'm not the hottest on Basketball, I've just bee playing it a lot recently and I like it. The Bandits and Demolition Boys are against each other again, yet not in the Beyarena. Is there a victor this time?

I am so sorry this took so long. But the last few weeks have been full of revision and SATs. But it's the weakened now and SATs are over. Freedom. And I'm in a really good mood. I've just been writing a future chapter of this and it's turned out really good. But you'll have to wait fro that. (Smirks devilishly). Sorry again and I'll stop talking now. Bye.

* * *

''So what do you think of Daemon?'' Leo asked the new boy referring to the school. He was fully dressed in his red tank top, white baggy shorts, long red socks and some black trainers. 

''It's ok, the teachers I've met are nice, so's the head, well all except the Demon D.T teacher.'' Theo said now fully dressed smirking slightly. ''Umm, what's your name by the way?''

''Oh, yeah, we weren't really introduced. I'm Leo Tylor, this is Sabre T.'' Leo said pointing to the Black haired boy who was sitting down on a bench that ran around the outside of the changing room with crossed arms and legs and eyes closed.

''And the girl Bandits are Cassy Camble, the blonde one, Elisa Tracy, the one with plain brown hair, and our leader Kat Triagon, the one with brown and blue hair.'' The brown haired boy finished, blowing his hair out of his eyes as he stood up fully again.

''Well, you already know me so I can't really reintroduce myself.'' Theo smiled. Suddenly, behind Leo, Sabre stood up and walked out with a quick and meaningful stride as more footsteps were heard running along the corridor outside. Theo looked confused as he watched the tall black haired boy go.

''Just ignore him. He's always like that. Even I know it.'' Spencer said, noticing the new boys confusion. The rest of the Demolition Boys nodded.

''Better be doing our run then.'' Ian said and followed Sabre's lead.

* * *

By the time the rest of the two teams were outside they could already see Sabre and Kat on their second lap running next to each other talking about something. So the Bandits remainder and the Demolition Boys quickly started up their laps too. 

''Why were you out here without the others?'' Sabre asked. Kat just ran on in silence speeding up her pace to try and lose him. Her plan went unsuccessful. ''Kat, I want to know what's wrong with my Team Captain. Tell me.'' He said matching her pace with ease. Kat sighed and slowed down again back to her ordinal pace.

''Ry saw my scars.'' She said simply. Sabre nodded. That was all he wanted to hear. He slowed down again to give her room to think. He knew she needed time to try and block her thoughts again.

* * *

''What did I say wrong?'' Ry asked. It was her first day; and she had already gained a guilty feeling from saying something wrong. She didn't like it and wanted it to be cleared up. 

Elisa ran ahead of her at an ever-quickening pace. She was second fastest in the school after all, in the girl's population anyway, but she could take on most of the boys too, her martial arts training and natural well kept physic had given her that ability. Cassy then ran next to Ry, her running skills not being as good as the number one who ran way ahead of her with Sabre and the number two who was Elisa a few meters in front of her.

''You didn't mean to. Kat will understand that. Just don't expect to be able to talk to her for a while, or until she brightens up at least.'' Cassy explained her breathing beginning to come in gasps.

''But what did I do wrong?'' Ry asked. Nothing Cassy said seemed to answer her question. The blonde looked across at her and then across at Kat a few hundred meters away from her now completed her run. She stood near the door that lead back into the gym and changing rooms, waiting for the rest of her team and the all boy beybladeing group, not seeming to be out of breath at all. Her eyes still seemed to be clouded with slight hate, her expression was hard, Cassy knew why, and she didn't blame the duel haired girl either.

''I'll tell you later Ry.'' Cassy said finally.

''So, what do you think got Kat out here so quick?'' Tala asked as he ran beside Kai. The slate haired boy paused.

''Probably Ry saying something wrong about her past.'' He guessed. ''Everyone's done that at some time or another.'' Kai finished. Tala sighed.

''Even if I was her worst enemy, I'd still feel for her about it.'' He sighed. ''No one should have had to have gone through what she did, or what you went through.'' Kai nodded and continued his run bedsides the red head. His friends words had struck a cord in himself as well.

* * *

The group of a full twelve now walked along the corridor towards the Gym. Cheers and calls were heard from within it rising their suspensions and curiosity. Opening the door, Kat, the first one of the group, stepped into the gym. Mr Suto noticed this as suddenly a point was scored. 

''Ok Time out for a sec.'' He said blowing the whistle and drawing a white tally line with chalk on a black board to one side of the room. Non-bibs - 0, bibs - 5, it read. He walked over to the group. ''Its continuous six aside basketball today. Partly because I didn't know what else to do right now as it's way to hot to run any long distance beside what you just did.'' He smiled as he made his excuse. ''So anyway, I want six of you on each team. And I want Bandits and Demo Boys split up too.'' He said. The two teams nodded. ''I'll do it actually. Cassy, Elisa, Ry, Theo, Sabre and Leo your on bibs team so grab one from the box over there and get on court. You're up first.'' He said pointing to six of them on one side of their group.

''Six from non-bibs, your on now.'' He yelled back at the line where people stood if they were not wearing bibs blowing the silver whistle in his hand. Turning back to the remainder of the group he smirked.

''Non-bibs, your 5 nil down, bibs have the Bladebreakers too so beware; I think we've only got time for about another two games anyway. Its in your favour, good luck.'' The other six, Kai, Tala, Ian, Spencer, Bryan and Kat smirked at each other before joining the end of the non-bib line. So that's why he wanted to pick the teams.

* * *

Team Bandit Demo bibs (I like that name) were now against a group of four boys who might pose a problem and two girls that looked as scared of the ball as a mouse is scared of a cat. The bibs smirked and got in position. Sabre to take the tip off, Leo to his left and Theo to his right both a few steps forward into 'enemy lines'. Behind them stood ready and prepared Cassy on the left, Elise in the middle and Ry behind Theo. Three boys were at the front of the other team with a boy in the middle back and the two girls flanking behind. Mr Suto walked towards the centre of the court with the ball under his arm. 

''Right, new guys, have you played Basketball before?'' He asked. Ry and Theo nodded, they'd both played games like this or had training in P.E lessons in their old schools. ''Good, in my game you have three minutes to score as many points as possible, if you score the other team has to get the ball before you can get it again. I'll call whose it is and stop the game if I see something and my word is final.'' He ended by throwing the ball into the air and blowing hard on the whistle. Sabre and the other centre player jumped high into the air. As if in slow-motion they reached, trying to get the upper hand, stretching to win. Sabre's arm then appeared, his palm open, and hit the ball square for Leo who stood ready and open. The girl meant to be guarding the brown haired Bandit boy didn't seem to know what to do. Everything sped up again.

''Leo.'' Sabre yelled.

''Gotcha.'' Leo called back grabbing the ball, turning on his feet and in three strides was down by the basket effortlessly. Taking aim he fired, pushing the ball forwards through the air…only to have the back boy from the opposition hit the ball away at the last seconds notice and then sprint down to the other side of the court just as quick as Leo had done before. ''Damn.'' Leo cursed loudly and turned, quickly followed the ball again.

Down the other end of the gym Cassy was waiting, smirking mischievously. She took a few steps forwards blocked the boy's path, every time her swerved she was with him, not giving him a chance. He looked around in desperation and threw the ball to the other side of the court to another of his players, hoping he could continue his run. But there was one problem. The ball flew to the player it was being sent too, only have it caught by Elisa who hadn't been there before when he had decided to throw the ball in that direction. But now she was and had been turned upon by the boy she had snatched the ball from.

''Ry, it's yours.'' Elisa yelled and threw it over the boy's arms and towards Ry who caught it easily and without a second thought had ran the length of the court and leapt for the basket in one swift motion, dunking the orange logo covered ball easily.

''Sweet move Ry.'' Theo called, his prize winning smile appearing on his face as he clapped in admiration. The new girl blushed slightly but smirked too. They were ahead now.

''Let's have a replay of that.'' Cassy called from the back of the court earning a glance from Elisa next to her. From the side lines Kat crossed her arms and yelled back out to the rest of her blading team.

''That's my line Caz.'' Cassy smirked at her, glad to see her team captain was already ok again. Her thoughts had been suppressed again and she was her normal self. The next thing they knew the opposing team had grabbed the ball and was in their half again. Suddenly, running in just after the shot was thrown for the Basket, Theo appeared.

''Yonk.'' He said flying through the air, grabbing the ball, and then on landing throwing it all across the court to Sabre who caught it easily fending off the two girls and then dunked it much like Ry had done seconds before. The game continued.

''I don't know whether to cheer for my friends of for my basketball team. There're playing really well and we're getting thrashed and could use the enthusiasm.'' Kat muttered to her self not expecting an answer.

''I think we'll be changing the second one of those soon.'' She looked to her left to see the taller frame of Kai standing next to her, looking out onto the court and not at her. She hadn't noticed him there before. She smirked as he turned and smirked down at her.

''Well, even if they are playing well and we are getting thrashed and need the enthusiasm, I'm cheering for them, cause it isn't going to last much longer for their team; they're going to need the enthusiasm soon.'' Tala said from Kai's left and smirked at the girl next to his friend. Kat looked around herself. Tala, then Kai, then her, to her right then was Bryan with Spencer and Ian beside him smirking. They were all sharing the same thoughts of victory, you didn't need to be a telepath to know that, you could read it from their eyes and on their faces.

''I'll agree with you there Tala.'' The Bandit team captain said with a smirk.

''10 seconds.'' Mr Suto yelled suddenly, glancing at his watch. The boys from the other team seemed to suddenly go into over drive mode. Grabbing the ball from a now three – nil score against them they ran down the court passing around the Demo Bandits and then dunked the ball cleanly the second before the whistle blew.

''3 - 1. That makes it non-bibs 1, so you better get your act together guys, and then Bibs an over powering 8. Next twelve. Play.'' The teacher yelled blowing the whistle. The former twelve ran off while the others twelve ran on and took their positions. The Demolition Boys with Kat in tow were now standing against an all girl team who looked a bit bolder than the ones that had played in the opposing team before.

* * *

''Damn we should have swapped positions; there is no way we're going to win against all of the Demolitions boys and Kat with those six girls.'' Elisa cursed on the sidelines. ''I doubt even our best players would stand a chance, damn, why did we agree to let Mr Suto put those guys go together?'' She muttered angrily. She was competitive, no matter who it was against, and losing wasn't her idea of fun either. 

''Hey, it's not like they can get 8 baskets in three minutes, we'll still win.'' Theo said, clueless of the P.E record made by the opposing team.

''Theo, I'll let you watch for a minute, then you can decide how many feet we're under when we're beaten.'' Cassy said.

''Are they really that good?'' Ry asked. The two Bandit girls either side of her nodded glumly.

''Incredibly good.'' Leo said. Sabre just grunted.

* * *

The whistle blew again, signalling the beginning of the game, and Kai had already got the ball over to Tala who stood on his right before the girl centre had even left the ground. Tala grabbed the ball, turned and ran down the court dodging every girl that came at him, bouncing the ball between his legs and over his back as he showed off to the cheering crowd watching. He paused before throwing for the Basket. The shot was perfectly aimed and went straight through the red hoop. 

''Boo Yeah.'' Tala cheered punching the air and looking back at his team as a girl from the other team picked up the rolling ball slightly nervously because of the quick score, the skill Tala seemed to be able to put into practise, and the pressure now upon her and her team. Looking up she was met by a smirking Kat guarding her and watching her every move. She held the ball high before throwing it out onto the court again. But Kat jumped higher and had taken the ball from her hands before it could even move a foot from her now empty hands and had scored again.

* * *

''I see what you mean.'' Theo said glumly. ''We're doomed.'' He almost whined, his eyes holding a childish glint as well as defeat. 

''We might have a chance.'' Ry said in-between Elisa and Cassy, the second of which stood next to Leo who was to Theo's right. The order went, Theo next to a boy he didn't know, Leo to his right, then Cassy, Ry was next followed by Elisa and then Sabre leaning against the wall and some more people they didn't know. The Bladebreakers some distance off trying to shut the whining Tyson up.

''You really don't know these guys. That was just under twenty seconds and they've already gained two points. They have two and a half minutes more to destroy us.'' Sabre said as he watched the game intently.

''Well, seeing that we've lost this match, how about we continue our conversation.'' Elisa said smirking, her eyes flashing with mischief. She was in one of her funny modes again where she lost 10 years of age.

''Yeah, that conversation.'' Cassy smirked wickedly back. Ry just stood in the middle, her eyes wary as both girls gazed turned on her.

''Huh? What conversation?'' Ry asked. Elisa and Cassy smirked at each other before leaning next to her ears.

''The one we had at lunch time that was interrupted.'' Cassy said, her voice only a whisper.

''So, who do you like around here?'' Elisa asked. Ry blushed furiously as another cheer went up from the other team. 4 - 0 to the non-bibs for this match. And it was only half way through.

''I've only been here a day! Not even that!'' She exclaimed.

''So what.'' Elisa said.

''You can get love-at-first-sight-syndrome.'' Cassy said matter-of-factly. Ry rolled her eyes. _That was exactly what I got. Twice!_ She thought.

''Umm, well then. I guess Theo's pretty nice. But I've only known him for a few hours. But I like this other guy better already, but its only really on looks…'' Ry said quietly so the boy in question couldn't hear, Sabre and Leo already looked suspicious but quick back glances at them from their girlfriends that stood next to them told them to watch the game. Theo himself was too involved in groaning every ten seconds as another point was scored to listen.

''I like Kai…'' Ry stopped and looked at the amazed faces of her new friends. ''What did I do now?'' She asked. Cassy and Elisa sighed and looked at each other.

''You tell her.'' Cassy said. Elisa sighed and put her hand to Ry's ear and whispered behind it.

''Kat likes Kai.'' That was all she said before she turned away again.

''And put it this way.'' Cassy said. ''She's been after him for the last five years since she's been here. I'm sorry but he might just be off limits unless you want Kat to never look at you without a dagger flying in your direction again. Maybe literally.''

''Besides. Those two are really close, Kat is the only girl Kai will actually smile and laugh with. It's a good sign but their not doing anything about it.'' Elisa said irritably.

''This wouldn't be the thing between Kat and…'' Leo had his mouth covered quickly by Cassy as she pointed furiously to the unaware Theo next to him. He smiled sheepishly and she removed her hand.

''He can't know, he hangs out with him, if he lets it slip then…'' Cassy didn't want to finish. Kat's embarrassment couldn't be explained in words. They'd have to make another step for the red-faced anger or embarrassment game they played. Step five: Kat when Kai finds out.

* * *

''We haven't got time for another game guys and this one's only got another ten seconds.'' Mr Suto yelled. The non-bibs glanced at each other before Kat and Tala sprinted for the basket they were aiming for. 

''1 more guys. Were drawn.'' Kai yelled, voicing everybody's thoughts. He'd become more carefree now, he did when he played or bladed, it made him relax. Bryan took the ball from the girl who had managed to get into their half by a pure miracle and threw it to Ian. Two girls virtually pounced on the small boy, towering over him by seemingly smiles. Ian looked up at them. Then looked around frantically and then rolled it through their legs to the unmarked Spencer who grabbed it, thanked Ian and then threw the ball to Kai in the middle of the court.

''5 seconds guys.'' Mr Suto yelled. The Demolition Boy turned and saw both unmarked players as their two markers launched for him. Thinking with his heart he threw the ball to the person on the left. The person leapt and raised an arm before hitting the ball towards the basket. It hit and began to roll around the hoop.

''3 seconds.'' Another circle.

''2.'' The ball slowed down completely before tipping…

''1.'' The ball fell. The whistle blew loudly.

''9 - 8 to the non-bibs. Well played guys.'' Mr Suto yelled over the cheering. Kat beamed after her winning point scoring hit. Looking over towards Kai she smiled and walked towards him with an arm raised and palm open.

''They did need the enthusiasm.'' She said holding up her hand. Kai looked at her strangely before giving her the high five she wanted.

''Told you we'd win.'' Tala said walking over and slapping Kai on the back before leaning on Kat's shoulder across from Kai so he faced the other Demolition Boy. ''All thanks to this little lady.'' He said giving Kai a mix of a grin and a smirk. Kai knew what he was implying and glared at him.

''Tala.'' The red head turned his head to the 'kitty' as she spoke.

''Yes kitty Kat.'' He winced and Kat withdrew her elbow from his side as he stopped leaning on her to use his arm to rub his aching chest.

''I'm not your leaning post.'' She said walking off. ''Good game guys. Thanks.'' She called. Tala smirked at his team Captain.

''Man Kai, you sure to pick out the fiery ones.'' He smirked and Kai growled before stalking off.

* * *

(So someone did win. Although it was the Bandit team captain and the rest of the Demolition Boys working together. And why is Tala teasing Kai? Bit obvious really. Review please. Next chap: Enter Kat's domain, meet her family, and learn her past as well as her teams. And of course her training regime. Don't miss it; it's going to get better soon. Sorry for it being so late. Review). 


	5. The Scars of the Past are Why We Are Ban...

**5. The Scars of the Past Are Why We Are Bandits**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**Thanks:**

LightintheDarkTempest glad you like it. And getting pretty much one review a chapter makes them all count. So I'm glad SS is cool even if it's been said a thousand times. Thank you for reviewing.

Kai Pheonica thanks for your review. Here's the update of SS. Hope you like it.

Sorry about the long title, I didn't know what else to call it and it sounds cool to me any day. IT'S FRIDAY AND HERES THE UPDATE!

* * *

Ry's eyes opened wider as she neared the parking spaces. Most of the cars were pretty run down, firsts for the sixth formers maybe who were short of money, but half of the parking lot was full of sports cars, shiny and new, the teachers ones, they had the salary to pay for it after all.

''I'm walking today.'' Leo said suddenly, the Bandits understood. In other words his father had banned him from using his car again for some reason or other.

''Sorry guys, I can't give you all a lift today either. I just grabbed the car I'd been using the most over the holidays and it's only got two seats.'' Kat said digging into her pocket. Damn she loved being an 18 year old and being able to drive. Her bothers had rubbed it in when they had learned the year before but they couldn't anymore. She was independent now and they'd both got jobs so weren't around at home to annoy her so much.

''You have a car?'' Kat nodded and smirked at Ry's amusement.

''I suppose I'm lucky to be well off due to misshaps.'' Kat said sadly although she still smirked and found her car keys. Ry recognised the key ring on which the key was hung.

''Wow, you own one of those. There my favourite type of car, ever.''

''Really.'' Kat smirked and Ry nodded. ''Glad of it to.'' Kat said proudly as they walked through the car park. ''I'll give you a lift if you want Ry.''

''Oh, so she gets to go.'' Leo moaned. Kat just smirked.

''You ok with that Ry?'' The girl just nodded.

Most students were walking home by now as, unlike Kat who lived on the very other side of the town, they lived pretty close to the school or caught busses to go home, but some were milling around the car park around the cars waiting to be picked up or to try and get a ride. Walking forward the Bandits noticed a large group gathered around a car with the Demolition boys and Theo trying to get inside.

''Great, he had to park next to me; again, it's beginning to become a habit.'' Kat groaned.

''I guess we'll see you then Kat.'' Cassy said letting Leo wrap his arm around her waist.

''Yeah, my place, 5, no later.'' Kat said. The other four nodded and walked off. ''Great they leave me to clear this mob on my own.'' Kat groaned. ''Anyway, Ry, what would your parents think if you didn't get home tonight until 8?'' Kat asked

''Um, _Parent_ Kat.'' Ry said sadly. Kat sighed.

''You're better off than me.'' She left it at that. ''So, use my mobile, ring home and say you won't be back until 8, you've got to train if you're going to keep up with us Bandits.'' Kat smirked and gave Ry her flip mobile phone from her pocket, giving Ry the impression that her jean pockets were the same as Mary Poppins' bag with all the stuff that came out of them, though Ry doubted Kat would be pulling a kitchen sink out of them anytime soon, and walked towards the mob of girls and a few boys.

Ry stood back and turned away as she dialled the number. Her mum picked up quickly.

''Hey mum, it's Ry.''

''Hello sweetie, is everything alright?'' Her mum asked. Ry sighed and smiled.

''Yes mum. Look, can I go around a friend's house?'' Ry asked. Her mum paused. Friend? Already?

''Sure honey, but, are you sure they're ok, I mean, it's only your first day?''

''Their fine mum, they're a Beybladeing team and I need to train with them. Please mum, I haven't been in a team before and I don't want to pass it up.'' Her mother sighed and put down her pen from writing the document for her new work place.

''Fine then, when will you be back? And are you having dinner there?'' Ry shrugged to herself.

''I'll be back at around 8. I presume Kat will take me home and about food I'm not sure. I'll ask later and if not, I'm not too hungry right now.'' She said. Her mother sighed.

''Fine honey. Have a good time.'' The line went dead. Closing the phone Ry noticed the picture on the screen. It was of the Bandits and the Demolition Boys, but looking a good few years younger. They looked happy and were all holding their Beyblades to the screen. Everyone was smiling, even the cold-hearted Kai, Sabre and Bryan.

''That was four years ago. A year after I came here. We'd just finished our first proper tournament, like the one we had today. It was a draw, as per usual.'' Kat said, a knowing smirk plastered on her features as she relived the memory. Ry jumped and closed the phone.

''Sorry.''

''No worries, I gave it to you with that wallpaper on, it's not like I've got anything to hide anyway, besides the prank call numbers I've got on there. They are purely my knowledge only.'' Kat smirked. Ry laughed slightly and handed the girl her phone back and she put it back in her pocket.

''Who are they?'' Ry asked.

''Didn't I just say I wasn't going to tell you?'' Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah you did but…oh come on.'' Ry said. Kat smirked.

''A certain Voltaire Hiwatari is the culprit to most of my pranks. I can hear Kai laughing down the other end of the phone most of the time when I call him.'' Kat smirked.

''Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's dad.''

''Granddad. Kai's like me.'' Kat said quietly. ''Now, no more free give always.'' Kat said more brightly and turned back to her car and the mob next and surrounding it. ''They won't budge so we're just going to have to get in and drive over them.'' Kat said.

''Um Kat. Is that car yours?'' Ry said pointing towards the black Lotus Motorsport with flames lashing up its sides and around both sets of wheels. It was the car she had seen that morning. Kat nodded proudly.

''18 birthday present, Black Fire, as I've dubbed it. So.'' Kat clicked the button on the car key remote making the lights flash to say it was now open. ''Get in. Just push everyone else out of the way.'' She said smiling as she began to barge. After a few seconds she was cramped in the middle of her car and the red Lamborghini with its top now being put down next to it where everyone was crowding around. Kat smiled at Kai who smiled back across his car.

''I hope you manage to get out of here before nightfall Kai. The blondes should have figured out that there are six of you and only five seats so there's no way you could all fit in by then.'' (No offence to blondes, it's just I imagine loads of totally clueless girls surrounding Kai, cheerleader types who don't know 1+1). Kat said opening her car door and sliding into the black leather seat ignoring the vast annoying insults being throw her way from a large majority of the girls surrounding Kai. Kat looked across at Ry now buckled up in the red sports harnesses and sitting ready to go on the black leather seats. Turning on the engine everyone leaning on the car quickly moved. Reversing quickly she tooted the horn to a peeved off group of Demolition Boys who were now all jumping into the open toped car and turning on the engine. ''Cya.''

* * *

The ride was a quiet one. Ry was busy thinking on how to apologise and find out about what she had upset Kat with by saying that dreaded sentence in the girls changing rooms and Kat was too busy driving to noticed her friends struggle.

''Kat. I'm sorry.'' Ry said. Kat glanced at her.

''Why for?''

''For what I said in the changing rooms. To be honest I don't know what I did wrong but I obviously did something.''

''It's not your fault.'' The driving girl sighed. ''I should have warned you before. I guess after being yelled at and generally having a bad first day back at school made me react a little OTT.'' Kat said. Ry looked ashamed but puzzled. ''I'll explain as I drive. It'll be easier.'' Kat said. (First bit of story, chap 1, girl is Kat).

* * *

Closed eyes fluttered open to see a white room. The ears pick up voices. Faint but a bit audible. They were male and were talking to the ears. Touch can feel that hands are being held tightly. Smells clean, like antiseptic, like a hospital. Throat groans.

''She's awake.'' One voice cries and suddenly three faces can be seen in her vision. She groaned and closes her eyes as she sighs.

''Are you feeling ok?'' A concerned voice asked. She just groaned again before parting her lips and voicing one quiet word.

''No.''

''Just leave her.'' The third voice said looking down upon the girl with black eyes. He was the oldest one there, the oldest brother. The other two were twins, one with brown hair and the other with black but they shared the same brown eyes. ''Let her rest and remember.'' And so they left. The girl closed her eyes again and within a matter of minutes was asleep…and she remembered everything.

* * *

_''2.'' The girl froze as he pulled off the safety. He was really going to do it. He was going to shot her. He was going to kill her. Then, with that thought, she lost it. If she didn't move she'd be shot, if she ran she might just survive. She turned and ran…for her life._

_''1.'' Two gun shots rang out…

* * *

_

''Mum, dad.'' She screamed suddenly sitting up gasping for breath. She had just relived the death of her parents. The gun shots that now rang in her ears after the bullets had ripped through her stomach. She had run…she had been shot…but she had survived.

* * *

''That was five years ago. Tyson took charge of the family and then we moved. Ty became head of the electronics company dad set up so now its running strong we get all the income. It's what keeps us alive.'' Kat sighed and drew the front of her top up as she drove to let Ry see the huge red scars there. The girl winced as she looked and Kat straightened he purple top once more.

''The bullet wounds are always worst if the bullet goes in _and_ out, the exit is always a lot bigger than the entrance.'' Kat said and placed her hand back on the wheel. (I think that's right, not that I want to find out) Ry sighed.

''So, you have more scars that relate to those on your stomach, mental ones.'' She said. Kat nodded and left the town to follow the twisty side roads out into the country that led to her home.

''The councillors took months, almost a year, to get me to come around. I wouldn't speak, I barely ate, and I was scared of virtually everything. Like one of those abused dogs at the dog kennels. It's strange though, even though I was virtually killed by a bullet, two, I'm fascinated by death, swords, guns, I think it's because I had such a close call with death that I'm so fond of it, I'm not afraid anymore, I've already out lived my time.'' Kat said. ''The only real thing I carry from the robbery is the physical scars and the fact that I will never walk down that road ever again. It's in a town though, miles and miles away. That's why we moved, to get away from that pace.'' Kat said. ''It's a sick world Ry, we were only doing shopping and we were pin pointed. Most people knew we were rich, but we didn't flaunt it, no-one hated us. Some stupid robbers just decided to kill them and take everything from me. It's a sick world.'' Kat finished_. I don't get it as bad as some though. I know they were murdered, even if they did get away and I never see those murdering bastards again, at least it wasn't a 'freak car accident'._ Kat though sorrowfully. Ry nodded.

''I'm sorry, for your parents, and for this afternoon. I didn't know.'' Kat shrugged.

''Only the people I tell know.'' She said simply as she turned onto a well-kept road that's she knew after a few hundred yards turned into her brown gravel driveway. After a few more seconds of driving Kat turn to the right and onto the drive. She heard Ry gasp.

''Moor Mansion, you like?'' Kat questioned as she drove up to the white and black three story marble mansion. The drive was wide and on the left were thick fur trees and to the right bushes and more fur trees following a road that Kat knew went to the back of the house to the stables.

''Wow.'' Ry said in amazement. Grabbing her bag Kat got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Ry did the same and Kat locked her car.

''Hang on, Ferrari, Lamborghini and Dodge, that means all of my brothers are here.'' Kat said joyfully looking across the drive where a red Ferrari, a dark blue Lamborghini and a green Dodge with white stripes running down its top were parked.

''They're your brother's cars?'' Kat nodded at Ry's words.

''Yep. Pheno's, Fly's and Tyson's. Now, before anything, I'll give you a tour.'' She said leading the girl up to the big oak double doors of the mansion. Opening them she dumped her bag down by a desk to the left and clicked her tongue. Ry did the same, apart from clicking her tongue, and looked around at the grand room.

It was marble floored and two stories high. A large fancy curving staircase led to the second floor starting wide getting thin and then going wide again. It was lined with a red carpet with golden trim that also ran along the landing and to the other less grand set of stairs that led to the attic. Above her Ry spotted the giant crystal chandelier that sparkled above them. To the left she could see a room with a sofa in it through the wide doorway and in the room to the right she could see a massive T.V set with games consoles around it.

Suddenly a blue/grey furry creature bounded towards Kat and leapt into her open arms. Kat smiled and scratched it behind his ears. Turning to Ry Kat smiled.

''This is Blue.'' She said introducing the grey cat. His feet were white, along with his face and stomach and he had darker stripes down his fur like that of a tiger and cute golden eyes. ''Now, the tour.'' Kat said putting the cat down and beginning to lead, Blue hot on her heals.

* * *

Ry was amazed at every room she saw. They were all finely elaborated and turned out but still looked like a family of grown up kids lived in it. The games room, like virtually every room with a T.V in it, had the three games consoles, an X-Box, Game Cube and a PS2 as well as a darts board and computer. The sitting room was huge and stretched along the whole of the left side of the house and included a huge T.V and a pool table with multiple DVDs, Videos and CDs in racks along the back wall to be played on the right equipment also in the room. Within it sat Kat's oldest brother working, but he said 'hi' and was introduced before they left, leaving him to continue his typing on his laptop. An indoor pool was at the back of the house and to the right behind the games room where Pheno and Fly, Kat's year older than her brothers, played on the X-Box. The kitchen took up the rest of the back of the house and was marble like the 'hallway' and equipped with everything a kitchen should need, and then some more. And then outside…

The garden was massive and had three parts. A first grass section, then a second one behind it holding a giant fountain, then an even bigger third one to the left of both the first where a huge fish pond was with literally hundreds of different fish swimming within its waters, from goldfish to carp. All of the gardens were bordered by bright plants and flowers. To the right was a hedgerow that held a gate that led into the stable yard but Kat didn't take Ry any further as she had to show her upstairs.

* * *

''Basically the rooms from right to left go. Pheno's, mine, Fly's, Ty's, bathroom and then…'' Kat didn't continue for a while, she sighed before speaking. ''…Mum and dads old room. I beg of you now, don't go in there, and if you do then you might want to see what I keep in my bedroom before you think of touching anything in it.'' Kat said, something glittering in her eyes.

''What do you keep in your bedroom?'' Ry asked. Kat smirked and led her to the room. Kat's bedroom was a blue colour but the walls were covered by so many posters of rock bands and actors, from ACDC to Guns 'n' Roses to The Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Orlando Bloom to Hugh Jackman to Jackie Chan, so, in reality, you couldn't actually see much of the paint. A double bed was on the back wall and a balcony on the left wall that made the back of the house. A desk was opposite the bed and sat on plush blue carpet. An electric guitar sat on one side of the bed, silver with red, orange and yellow flames licking up its sides, and a hi-fi on the other. A cupboard and draw set was along the same wall as the desk and a T.V with the three games consoles on the wall to the right as you just entered the room. And above Kat's bed on a shelf held by its case was a Samurai sword.

''That's what I keep in my bedroom. If robbers even think of coming into my room, my house, there be sorry to put it nicely.'' Kat paused. ''Do you ride?'' She suddenly asked. Noticing Ry's confused look she laughed and continued. ''Horse ride.'' Ry looked confused a second longer but then remember her days when she would go over to an American Ranch to ride the horses and help out around the Ranch itself when she had lived in America. She had learned to ride there.

''Only American style.'' She said. Kat nodded.

''Great. Let's go.''

* * *

''I tried to teach him American, as a little gimmick, not sure whether he still remembers it though. It's been a long time.'' Kat said holding the tall horse's reins.

''How tall are these horses?'' Ry gasped looking over to Kat's even taller mount.

''Umm. Last time I checked Star here was about 16.2 hands.'' Kat said helping Ry into the horse's saddle high upon it's back. Star was a dark bay colour with black legs, with four white socks, and a black mane and tail but brown body. On his fine forehead was a white diamond shape, which, in the horse world, was known as a star. It was where he got his name.

''What about the others?'' Ry asked after the other two horses she'd seen grazing in the field and then the one standing a few meters away from her which Kat was going to ride.

''Umm, Phantom, Pheno's horse, he's about 16 too.'' Kat said letting go of her oldest brother's horse. She was referring to the pure white Arab. All four horses were purebred Arab at Moor Mansion; some were just taller than others. ''Magic is about 17.'' Kat said talking about the jet-black horse with a white star that was formerly her mothers, now he belonged to Fly. ''And my horse, Egorn, is about 17.2.'' Kat said talking about her jet-black stallion with a long mane and tail as she left Ry's side and walked over to the tacked up horse standing untied a few meters away. He raised his head and nickered to her softly as she threw herself effortlessly into the saddle. Kat had equipped Ry up with the proper boots and hat but she had had to stay in her black trousers. It wouldn't be that bad though, Kat was the same with her baggy jeans tucked into her black knee high leather boots just like Ry.

''We can't go far, so I'll see whether you can ride the jumps instead.'' Kat said turning the horse she rode with what only looked to be her mind and leading Ry into the fields beyond the yard.

''You're good.'' Kat complimented as Ry cleared the huge log jump again and then rode over to the Triagon sitting on the back of her giant horse. She'd quickly adjusted to the English way of riding and had proven to Kat that she was good. But Ry was still amazed by Kat's skill. The horse just seemed to carry her as she did nothing on his back when she rode.

''Now, we better be going in. It's almost five. The others should be here soon. Should. Whether they are or not is another thing.'' Kat said turning Egorn and walking back into the cobbled yard. Dismounting she turned as Ry did the same. ''Right, untack and put it all in that building.'' Kat instructed pointing to the smaller room at one end of the yard next to the huge barns with the pool house behind it attached to the house. On the other side of the yard were the four horse stables with the horsebox parked next to them so it could travel along the road to the drive through another wooden gate.

''Ok Kat.'' Ry said undoing Stars girth that held his saddle tightly in place. Kat did the same for Egorn, removing the other straps around his chest to keep his saddle from slipping backwards across his back. Suddenly there was a call from the house.

''Kat, Sabre's here.'' Tyson yelled. Kat nodded to herself.

''I'll be in in a minute.'' Kat yelled back. She couldn't actually see her brother from the kitchen door because of the other buildings in the way.

''You could do with walkie talkies.'' Ry joked. Kat smiled.

''We should actually try that.'' She smirked and took off her horses Bridal. ''Leave Star's Bridal on and lead him in. I've taught Egorn to follow me but Star doesn't at the moment.'' Kat said. Ry nodded and tugged on the horse reins lightly. The horse pricked its ear and began to walk at her side. She smiled.

''Did you train these horses yourself?'' Ry asked. Kat looked back at her and walked backwards while Egorn just walked by her side untouched.

''Not really, someone else broke Egorn and Magic in. Egorn wasn't exactly treated nicely when they we're doing it so when we brought him he was a bit of a wreck and as ferocious as a lion. But he got used to us and now he won't leave my side. I didn't really have to train him to do this. He just does it. We did train the other two though, Star and Phantom, their younger and we brought them when they were each about two.'' Kat said turning and opening the gate. Egorn walked in quietly and Ry led her horse in and took off his hold before he shook his head and trotted after his friend to find the other two horses on the other side of the huge field.

''Now to find Sabre.'' Kat said closing the gate once Ry was back through it.

''Find?'' Kat smirked

''God only knows where he could be.''

* * *

They found Sabre standing on Kat's balcony watching the horses graze out in the almost endless rolling fields around the back of the house. After they had found him another bell rang around the house, the doorbell, so they all had to walk downstairs again.

''So Sabre, where do you live?'' Ry asked.

''On the edge of town in my apartment.'' Sabre replied as the group left Kat's bedroom and walked down the stairs.

''Your apartment?'' Sabre smirked at the new girl's naïveté. He did suppose that she hadn't been told about the Bandits past's very much if at all so she did have a reason for all the questions.

''Ok, let's get this straight. All of the Bandits have parent problems. Leo's hate him, god only knows why, they just do, they keep saying he was a mistake. Cassy's are split up, half way around the world, literally, her dad lives in Australia. Elisa's patents, one is dead and the other hasn't been seen in years since the death. Kat's aren't with us either and mine dumped me on the streets when I was just a baby.'' Sabre said, not really caring in the least. Ry gasped slightly at the abruptness and sharpness of his words.

''I'm sorry.''

''We don't want your sympathy. You can't change the past so why try and say you're sorry for it.'' Kat said in front of them, jaw tight. ''It's where we get our name anyway. We're rebels, gangsters, Bandits, we all have dark pasts of betrayal, loss and death, Black pasts...The Black Bandits.'' She finished and jumped off the last step and walked to the door. Opening it the trio were met by Leo just about to ring the doorbell again and Cassy laughing slightly. Both held boxes in their hands. Behind them they could see another sports car, that they presumed to be Leo's, they knew he had the money after all, and a slightly older run down 'middle-class' car which was Sabre's.

''Leo, I said wait at least 30 seconds.'' Kat said raising an eyebrow. The boy lowered his hand.

''I did.''

''It was 29.'' Kat smirked.

''How the hell did you know that?'' Leo questioned.

''I know how long it takes me to get from my room to the front door Leo; I've lived here five years you know. Well, in you come.'' Ka said leading them into the house.

''I don't know how long it's takes me and I've lived in my house all my life.'' Leo pondered before hurrying after them and closing the door. As the group turned they were met by two tall teen/adults in their path. Kat just sighed.

The two men were the same tall height and slightly muscular build. One had brown long hair that covered his eyes and a blue top and faded jeans over some white trainers. The other had the same hair but in black and wore a red t-shirt and faded grass stained jeans and black trainers. They both had the same brown eyes.

''Hi Bandits.'' The brown haired boy said.

''Fly.'' The others said regarding him with a stare that told him to back off. All except Ry who didn't know why the two men were standing there. Absentmindedly Leo and Cassy held the boxes they carried behind their backs.

''We liked the cake by the way.'' The black haired man said, licking each of his fingers. Both smirked at each other.

''Fly, Pheno.'' Kat growled. ''I told you not to eat my friend's food. It's for our training.'' Kat said sternly. The brothers looked a bit less enthusiastic.

''And you ate my food too; you're just asking to have you butts kicked for that.'' Sabre said.

''Ok we're sorry.'' The brown haired Fly said backing up in submission.

''Yeah. We won't do it again.'' Pheno aka Phoenix the black haired one said. They smirked at each other.

''Unless it looked as good as that nice thick chocolate cake.'' They both drooled. Kat growled.

''Tyson, they ate the food again. Starve them.'' Kat yelled to her third and oldest brother wherever he was in the house and glared at the twins. ''Move it before I decided to do something.'' They yelped and ran for the games room, Kat huffed. ''Fly and Pheno Triagon. My one year older twin brothers. Sissies but obsessed with trying my patience.'' Kat explained for Ry.

''Kat, we saw Elisa walking here when Leo picked me up but we couldn't pick her up. She should be here soon.'' Cassy said.

''Good, put the food in the kitchen and wait for her, I'll meet you outside. Ry, to the dish. I'll test you first. The rest of you, around the garden three times and then warm ups.'' Kat ordered and walked off with Ry following.

* * *

(So you now know why they are Bandits? Bit of a filler chappy really. Next chapter Kat becomes a slave driver as well as a leader in another way than blading. **HELP:** I'm on seven reviews now, and getting to ten on chapter five would be great, please help me reach my goal. Thanks.) 


	6. Just Listen to Me

**6. Just Listen to Me**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**Thank You SOOO much.** To everyone that ever reviewed this. Thank you. I'm on 10 reviews! (11 actually) I'm so happy now. . It took ages to get to 10 reviews for WOTW (around 16 chapters or something), and here I am on 10 reviews on chapter 5. Ok, so to you guys it might mean nothing but to me it's great.

Thanks again to **Kai Phoenica**. I'm not really sure what you meant in your review but you've given me a new idea anyway. Thank you for both the idea and the review. I hope this is good enough for you, it's still in the filler stages right now, but soon the story should get rolling.

To **LightintheDarkTempest** Thank you once again for your review. I'll be keeping this up until my brain goes dry of ideas, hopefully not anytime soon either. Anyway, thank you, hope you enjoy it.

**Twisted Whiskers **Thanks. I'm glad you like Ry and Kat too. I would say 'I do too', (then again I just did), but I made them so I would wouldn't I? I'm glad you like them though, to me it means I have developed Kat enough since I first drew her 2 years ago which is a good sign. Here's your update. .

And to **Torri-Chiobie** for chappy one, (when you get here), thank you for breaking me into the next 10 section (your review got me to 11), that's a major breakthrough for me. I'm glad you think this is cool too. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks guys. Love to all, peace out, SSOTD is outta here.

* * *

''Lower your arms. Your shooting too far into the air, it costs you at least a hundred spin revolutions.''(making it up as I go along) Kat ordered pushing Ry's arms down a centimetre. ''You want it to be perfectly balanced. To high and you lose revs. Too low and you hit the dish too early and you get more friction and you lose revs again. They are incredibly important now as power is no longer an issue. Flarewol is powerful but so is Dranzer, so is Whisper, so is Dragoon and so are the rest. Power isn't an option for winning. You need endurance.'' Kat said calmly. Ry nodded. She'd been standing here for about ten minutes and her arms had begun to ache from holding the launching position. They waited another few seconds before Kat stood back.

''Launch.'' Ry launched sending her golden blade into the blue dish around the back of Kat's garden.

''You lifted your arms again. Do it again.'' Ry called back her blade and put it back in the launcher.

''Listen to what I'm saying and then do it. Again.'' Kat said putting her hands behind her back. Her eyes piercing Rys form, trying to find mistakes. Ry launched.

''Now you're too ridged. Relax and hold that position until I say otherwise. You will remember it before I'm done.'' Kat said. Ry nodded and held the position. Her arms were burning; they ached like she had just picked up a huge weight at the gym without warming up or even training with anything close to it before hand. Her muscles weren't pulled or stretched; they just felt like they were on fire. That's what you get when you go against the forces of nature, gravity was one of them.

An agonising minute passed, for Ry at least, and Kat's hard slave driving black eyes diverted back to Ry from watching the rest of her team run around the huge garden area. Ry glanced at her new team captain and swore she saw her swinging a chain in her hand and a whip in the other. Blinking she shook her head to clear her mind again and faced the dish once more. _Oh, come on, she's only trying to help._ One side of her mind yelled. _But you don't see her training like this, or even letting up on you. It seems little but it's agony._ The other side of the black haired girls brain yelled back. Then Kat relieved her of her pain.

''Launch.'' Kat called. Ry launched, her arms flopping to her sides and relaxing when she had done, the burning feeling remaining still, even if her arms no longer had to fight against the pulling force only discoverer because some man developed a bump on the head from a falling apple. Kat growled. ''Call him back.'' Ry sighed and pushed the pain to the back of her mind and held out her hand. Flarewol returned to his mistress. She loaded him again and got ready to unleash the fire wolf once more. Kat nodded to herself out of view of the new comers eyesight. _She has spirit; I'll give her that. Maybe one day her will will save her some how?…Like mine did._ Glaring slightly in thought she yelled out again.

''Launch.'' Ry did. Kat nodded watching Flarewol circle the dish at amazing speeds. Kat could tell he was angry, Ry herself was angry at her, the duel haired blader knew it, but that was a good thing. She found herself smirking. ''That will have to do''. She said turning away from Ry. Suddenly spinning around she had launched Whisper from no-where. The silver blade circled the dish at incredible speeds like that of Flarewol previous to him before pulling to a halt in the very centre and spinning quickly on the spot.

''Hit him out of the dish. Get the right angle and you've already won. If you get the wrong angle your not launching properly.'' Kat said crossing her arms. Her face was emotionless at the moment but her eyes were showing pride and compassion. Ry nodded and called Flarewol back.

''What happens if I damage Whisper?'' She asked clipping Flarewol into her launcher. Kat snorted.

''You wont. Just get on with the exercise.'' A few minutes later Kat was tapping her foot in impatience. Whisper still remained in the dish in its very centre spinning strongly. Ry wasn't angry enough for this to work. Her emotions would give her a better chance, just like you can do things that you never could before if your in danger, the adrenaline gave you extra abilities.

''Keep your arms at shoulder height, don't move them. Follow your arms through; just because the blades gone doesn't mean you can just stop, the end of your launch also controls the angle, speed and distance of your launch. Don't forget it.'' Kat said sternly her voice raised from its normal calm tone to that of a sergeant in an army force giving commands. She knew what she was doing.

''I'm trying ok.'' Ry said desperately. ''Your not the one feeling like your arms are about to fall off.'' She muttered angrily.

''Well you're not trying enough.'' Kat said back quickly. ''And from the looks of you your arms will be staying they for a lot longer, unless you want me to take them off for you.'' Ry growled and launched Flarewol again. Kat smirked behind the new girl as Whisper rocketed out of the dish as Flarewol hit him dead on. Kat felt the air around her spin as the blade whizzed past her face, but she just stood unfazed, it had worked. There was a splash as the unicorn landed in amongst the fish in the pond of their section of the garden some distance off. She nodded to herself, her eyes flashing as she smiled.

''Good. Get Sabre to watch over you in the other dish, keep practising and listen to what he has to say.'' Kat said and walked off without a backwards glance or second thought.

''I did it.'' Ry muttered watching Flarewol wiz backwards and forwards around the dish. _Kat wanted me to get angry; she knew I'd get it if my emotions needed to be released._ She watched Kat walk away. _Slave driver or not, she knows what she does. And she does it well. No wonder everyone thinks she's one of the best around here. _She suddenly felt a presence behind her as a tall shadow fell upon the light she stood in.

''Kat wants me to watch you. And I expect just as much from a team member so don't get anything wrong.'' Sabre said turning and leading her over to the second red dish of the three at the end of the garden. Ry nodded and followed him. This training was tough, and all after a mile long run around the garden that Kat had made them all do!

''Cassy, your next.'' Kat called as she summoned Whisper from the pond. The water swirled suddenly before Whisper leapt from the water causing spry to glitter as it flew through the air as he left the waters. Kat caught him and held him in her hand as she turned to the panting Cassy, water dripping down her arm and onto the grass.

''Elisa, Leo, battle, and I want to be able to watch you even after I've trained Cassy, you need more endurance. Both of you go now.'' The gasping pair nodded, having only just finished their run they really wanted a break but they wouldn't let their captain know that. They stopped making their blades wiz around the grass and headed for the second blue dish to battle at their leaders command. Kat walked over to Cassy next to the first blue dish.

''I want your launch quicker and don't lose concentration. Launch.''

* * *

''Phew, that training kills in that heat.'' Leo said walking into the kitchen and flopping down on the centre counter with six stools around it. A table was to the left of that as you entered through the back door and the actual kitchen appliances to the right.

''If I wanted you all dead you'd still be out there, or I would have done the job myself, or I could have sent you on a spy mission to Hiwatari Mansion.'' Kat said sitting in her chair around the counter too and smirking mischievously. The Bandits sat down on their stools and then eyed the boxes in the centre of the counter.

''What are they Kat? And what about Hiwatari Mansion?'' Ry asked.

''Donations from Parents, or from team members, and Kai's place. If you go there without invite you either get Voltaire up your ass or Kai yelling at you to get lost.'' Kat explained. ''We like pranking that house.'' She added smirking

''Yeah, if you like getting scared to death by that psycho grandfather of his, he comes after us all, last time it looked like a knife in his hands but we'd all ran off before we could tell. I'm surprised Kai hasn't moved out yet.'' Leo said. His eyes were now mix of fear and humour as he grabbed for one of the sandwiches his girlfriend had brought over to eat. Ry didn't like the sound of Kai's grandfather already. Luckily she didn't know, or at least suspect, the same amount about him as the Bandits or Demolition Boys did.

''We'd be eating chocolate cake right now if my 'donation' was still there.'' Sabre snorted and crossed his arms, changing the subject to make his point known once again. He wasn't a fan of Kat's two twin brothers. They always acted like kids yet were older than the six 18 year olds in the room. Kat smirked.

''Yeah, my brothers are nut cases huh?'' She smirked.

''I resent that.'' They all turned to the voice to see a tall man wearing a blue t-shirt with red lines around the arms and chest and baggy grey jeans on his legs walk in. He had long messy hair that was like Kats, Brown streaked with blue, but was held down by a red, white and blue cap on his head backwards with brown and blue hair escaping from it's front. His black eyes, like his sisters, sparkled with youth and friendliness yet didn't have the same depth. He may have been six years older but he hadn't been through as much as his youngest sister. And deep down he dreaded it, and envied Kat for how she was coping.

''Ok, Pheno and Fly are nut cases, not you Tyson.'' Kat said breaking her brothers thoughts. The man shook his head slightly and nodded.

''I'm perfectly fine with that. So, your Ry right?'' He said pointing to the black haired girl. She nodded shyly. ''So kitty, does she pass?'' He said wrapping his arm around Kat's shoulders and looking down on her. Kat just sighed and shrugged.

''Once she gets that launch perfect she could even kick my ass.'' She said.

''Wow, you must be good.'' Tyson said. ''Kitty never says that about anyone, except maybe those Kai and Tala guys.'' Ry just looked at the Bandit Team Captain as her brother walked to the fridge and grabbed something to eat before leaving through the second door into the sitting room.

''Thanks Kat.'' The new girl said quietly as the others began to eat. Kat sighed and smiled.

''Hey, a Bandit needs to be supported.'' She said before opening one of the boxes field with sandwiches.

* * *

''So I'm a Demolition boy?'' Tala nodded. Theo looked gob smacked.

''Jeez, one day at school and I'm already in the top team.'' He said. Tala smirked.

''Compliment accepted.'' He said walking over to the hi-fi in Kai's bedroom. The whole Demolition Boy team were now lounging around the boy's room. Bryan was sitting in a single chair near the window and Ian was trying to grab the T.V remote off of Spencer as they watched it at the other end of the huge room. Theo and Tala stood near the door with Kai leaning against the black wall near by to them listening.

''I'm glad you like your first day present.'' Kai said. Theo smiled at him.

''Hell I do. I haven't been on a team before?''

''Really.'' Spencer said pushing Ian to the floor from the couch on which they sat with a thud. Theo nodded.

''No-one ever let me in one.'' He said watching Ian get back up and rub his head, glaring at his blonde friend.

''What? You're good. Why didn't they?'' Tala said, Theo shrugged.

''Dunno. Too good I guess, they didn't want me to be better than them so they just left me out of the team so I couldn't show my blading skills. That way I wouldn't make them look like they weren't the best so they'd be in the lime light all the time.'' He guessed. Tala looked slightly confused.

''You old schools were weird.'' He said. Theo smirked.

''Maybe. Most of them were pretty stuck up people anyway.'' Tala smiled and pressed the play button. He recognised the CD playing after only a few seconds.

''Kai, why the hell do you have this? This is ''Just the way I am'' if I'm not mistaken.'' Kai flinched as Tala smirked at him. The person talking in the beginning of the song was heard. Theo quirked an eyebrow.

''That's Kat's voice isn't it?''

* * *

''Right. Vocals?''

''Check.'' Came a grumpy reply.

''Oh, come on.'' This time it was just a glare. ''Fine.''

''Drums?'' A quick drumbeat that lasted for a few seconds before abruptly ending with a clash of a symbol was her reply. She turned to the next person.

''Second Guitar?'' Deep Purples famous beginning on the guitar filled her ears.

''Lead guitar?'' Said another voice from the sidelines. The speaking person smirked.

''I'll save that for later.'' She smirked. They were now all in the attic left section. The attic stretched all over the houses rooms and was divided into three sections. The middle section where the stairs led up to was a work out gym with mats covering the floor so Kat could practise her martial arts. The section to the right was a storage room stacked high with boxes. To the left was where they stood now. A raised platform at the back of the room near the circular windows of the room held the band.

Sabre stood near a microphone at the front of the stage. A hi-fi was near his feet just off from the stage. Behind him was Leo sitting at his black drum set with flames licking up each drum and the bands name written in silver on the side of the drums. It was his customised set, he used his money wisely. He rolled his drumsticks around with his fingers absentmindedly. To Sabres left was Cassy holding her red electric guitar which was slung around her shoulders. To her left was a keyboard and mixing table on stands. To the left of the stage stood Kat with her silver flame covered guitar slung around her shoulders also. Each other band member, besides Sabre, wore a portable microphone on their head and all of them were wired up to amps at the front of the stage.

''Why aren't you up there Elisa?'' Ry questioned as she stood next to the girl before the stage.

''If I'm not wrong we're singing a song which doesn't need a keyboard or any music being mixed first, so in turn I'm not needed yet. You see, Kat's lead guitar, Sabres vocals all the time, just he swaps between back and main. Leo is drums and Cassy Bass and I do backing vocals.'' Elisa said. ''Kat does the main vocals for this song though which counts me out as Sabre does backing instead of me.'' She continued. Finishing a quick retune Kat looked towards the Bandits and then to Elisa.

''Right then.'' He walked up to the mic Sabre stood near by to. ''You're not needed yet.'' She smirked up at him and he moved over and smirked back. ''If the amps been messed with by Pheno and Fly, change it for me could you Elisa, or Ry if you want. Listen to this.'' Kat said, smirking with pride. The pair watching nodded. Kat cleared her throat and put her mouth to the mic. (Kat (…) when she changes from speaking to singing and all her lines are in ''…'' and when ever Sabre sings it's in '…').

(Speak)

Kat: ''So you think you've found the girl for you.

And guess what dears, it's me.

Now let me tell you a thing or too.

You might be amazed to see.''

(Sing)

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.''

''I've never liked the soppy stuff,

Romance movies and valentines.

But give me an adventure,

When there aint no reason to speak in rhymes.

And action, bandits and guns ready to blow,

(Speak) And that babe, is where I wanna go.''

Sabre: 'And that's all because'

Kat: ''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.''

''You could walk this earth a millennia,

And there aint no way in hell,

That your gonna find another girl like me,

And now, why, I will tell.

(Speak)

You can hook me up with all the crime,

Cause I'm the one who doesn't mind the time

That's why.''

Sabre: 'But why, babe, why?'

(Speak)

Kat: ''I'll tell you why.''

(Sing)

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.''

Sabre: 'I can't believe what I just heard,

On the outside you look fine,

But obviously after a while with you,

I've found out you could never be mine,

I don't want a bad girl, dark and mysterious like you,

I want someone beside me, that won't tell me what to do'

(Speak)

Kat: ''Tough. 'Cause…''

(Sing)

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.''

(Speak)

Kat: ''It's just me.''

Sabre: 'It's just like you'

Kat: ''That's what I said''.

Sabre: 'That's what you told me'

(Sing)

Kat: ''And that's what I'll always be.

Forever and for always,

The badgirl of the streets and shadows,

Looking for adventure to fill my bad ways,

(Speak)

That you won't give to me man.

So now do you think I give a damn?''

''No.''

(Sing)

''It's just the way I am.

It's just the way I am.

It's just the way I ammmmm.

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.''

''That is meeee.''

''Just like meeee.''

''It's just the way I ammmm.''

''Just the way I, ammmm.''

(Speak)

Kat: ''Yeah babe, it's me.''

A clash of drums, guitar and symbols later the song had ended. Elisa clapped but Ry was too amazed to even do that. She didn't know the Bandits could sing. Moreover, she didn't think or know they could sing like that!

''That was great.'' She murmured. Kat smirked.

''One of my own. Glad you like.'' She said proudly. (Literally one of my own. No steeling. Grabs gun and looks around suspiciously. Oh, and that was the same C.D that was in Kai's hi-fi if you want confirmation, that's why I put it in).

''Ok, it's just gone eight. Want to do another one? We came in too late to really practise.'' Elisa said looking at the clock on the room's wall. Kat nodded.

''Yeah, will your mum mind Ry?'' She asked. The black haired girl shook her head making her long plat swing behind her head.

''No, I love it. Sing as much as you like.'' She said. Kat nodded.

''Right, to cool down let's do ''Back'' and then call it a night, we got in too late really.'' She said. The group nodded and Elisa walked over to her keyboard to play her notes on it during the song. Sabre wrapped the microphone wire around his hand as Leo left his drums and pulled up a box onto the stage. Cassy walked over to Kat and handed her an acoustic guitar. Kat swapped her electric for the acoustic and sat down on the box with Sabre standing behind her. Bowing her head she began to pay the soft notes of the song. ( '…' Sabre andKat sings all of it and ''…'' equals them both).

I can't believe I was the one to miss,

All the signs all the whines,

Coming from your direction,

It was never true,

Between me and you,

It was just my own miss conception,

''Right now I've been shoot in the back,

Loves too hard,

I just can't look back,

Look back at you,

Because I know it's true,

You're the one,

The one that did this,''

'So you played along with me,

Keeping me from misery,

While you continued to fade away,

Into the dying day,

Then you left me here,

Here all alone.'

''Right now I've been shoot in the back,

Loves too hard,

I just can't look back,

Look back at you,

Because I know it's true,

You're the one,

The one that did this.''

'So I'm just lying here on the floor,

Just staring at the door,

But your not gonna come back, I can tell,

But it's just as well, 'cause

''You hurt me, you broke me,

Left and desert me,

And now I just can't go on…

But I can't turn back.''

''Right now I've been shoot in the back,

Loves too hard,

I just can't look back,

Look back at you,

Because I know it's true,

You're the one,

The one that did this.''

I just can't turn back,

'Back to the misery,'

Can't turn back,

'Back to the hurt and pain,'

Can't turn back,

'Never the same again,'

Can't turn back,

''Cos breaking up with you at the end of the day…'

I just can't turn back,

'It's better this way.'

''Now I know I've been shoot in the back,

Love was too hard,

I won't look back,

Look back at you,

Because I know it's true now,

You were the one,

The one that did this to me.''

To me.

(That was quite confusing, oh hell, I can never get it right)

Kat looked up and smiled back at Sabre who still stood behind her, a blissful smile on his face. He enjoyed this as much as she did. She had written this song, and she loved it. It was about her. Not about some past relationship, she'd been single all her life, it was about the loss of her parents but in a more 'couple' like way. Just so she could sing about what she had been though yet no-one would know about it. She smiled solemnly.

''Gets better every time.'' She said and took the guitar strap from her back. Ry looked at her team captain. She was one of the best singers she'd ever heard, she was so in tune with the song, the emotions, her face was as blank and sorrowful as she'd ever seen from anyone right now.

''Wow.'' The newcomer murmured. Kat glanced at the clock. Suddenly the sorrowful look was gone and replaced with a look of slight shock and urgancy.

''Damn, Ry, come on, we're going. Bye guys, I'll see you at school tomorrow.'' Kat said leaving the guitar on the box and rushing out of the attic dragging Ry along with her. The remaining bandits just shook their heads and prepared to put the stuff away again. Kat and time keeping should never be used in one sentence implying that she was good at it.

(Sorry, but of a rubbish chap there but I had to get Ry into the team more, I had to give you Kat's brothers and I had to let the Bandits sing. Because something big is going to happen when they sing again. And I don't mean Pop Idle Bandit style. Review please, even if it's to criticise, I'll listen and then try and make it better, it helps a lot).


	7. Learn About Us

**7. Learn About Us**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**Kai Pheonica **Well, thanks for the idea anyway. And I guess you'll find out what it is but it should blend in with the story. It is something to do with Whisper as my version of Kat getting him (that just gave it away really) was really boring (my new idea probably won't be any better) but you got me to change it even if it was unintentional. Thanks for reviewing again.

* * *

Jumping into the black Lotus Motorsport again Kat quickly buckled up and drove quickly along the driveway, grit and gravel spraying dangerously behind them.

''Mum won't mind Kat, honestly, you can slow down.'' Ry said griping at the doors armrest. Kat sighed and slowed.

''Sorry, I'm just a bit paranoid with missing times and such, even if I can't keep them. Apparently I get it from mum.'' She said. Ry nodded and they sat in silence until they entered the town again, leaving the quiet outer streets and country lanes behind them.

''So where do you live Ry, and please don't say it's in one of the houses back there.'' Kat said hopefully. Ry smirked.

''Yeah it is Kat, you missed my turning damn you.'' She joked. Kat smirked and relaxed a bit more. ''No, it on the other side of town. Auburn Street, you know it?'' Kat nodded.

''I love that street, honestly, we were going to buy a house from there when we moved, then we got insurance through and brought Moor Mansion instead, did it up and there it is.'' Kat said.

''What did it used to be like?'' Ry asked.

''A hunted mansion virtually. No-one had lived in it for years.'' Kat said driving along the high street. It was still as light as mid day outside even if it was almost half past eight at night.

''Kat?'' Ry began. Kat glanced at her.

''Yeah Ry?''

''Where did you learn to sing like that, it was amazing?'' Ry said. Kat smiled.

''I inherited that as well I guess.'' She said quietly. ''I didn't think I was that good; I just do backing with Caz and Leo. Not main vocals or main backing.'' Kat said.

''You are good, Kat. I'm surprised you don't sing more songs as main vocals.'' Ry said. Kat smirked and turned off of the high street.

''Thanks Ry.'' She said. ''Sabres good though, he used to sing for a living in restaurants and bars and stuff to get money, so we just let him sing for entertainment now.'' Ry paused

''Can you tell me about the Bandits, about their pasts?'' Kat sighed and nodded.

''I'll tell you, it's only fair that you know. You are a Bandit now, you may as well know your team.'' She said earning a smile from the other teen. ''Well, you know about me already, I used to live up in the midlands near by to my Grandparents that were still alive. When mum and dad were murdered we moved down here and brought Moor Mansion. We were told to change our identities too but I didn't.''

''Did your brothers?'' Ry asked wondering what Kat's brothers could have been called. Kat nodded.

''Yeah, Ty didn't but Pheno and Fly did. That's why their names are more like nicknames that human names now. Fly's old name used to be Felix and Pheno's before he became Phoenix was Theodore.'' Kat chuckled. ''Don't let that out though, Theo at school might get mocked a bit. Real name being Theodore and his nickname being Phoenix.'' She said. Ry nodded then realising that they shared the same name. Too much training had made her slow thinking. ''I'm just plain Kat Amber Triagon still though. (It's K A T again, ) I didn't want to change who I was, I'm not scared that those murders will come after me, and even if they did I'd still be able to put up a fight.'' She said. ''That's why I persuaded Ty to let us keep our second name, it's unique to us and us alone. I think anyway.'' She finished adjusting her hands on the steering wheel.

''Now, our pasts. Elisa's Mother you know died of Cancer when she was about two. Her father was so desperate and lonely he just ran. We think he's probably dead by now but were not sure. He might come back someday. So anyway, Elisa lives with her Grandfather, who used to live in Japan, now. So that's why they live in a Dojo.''

''So that's how she knows martial arts.'' Ry said. Kat nodded.

''I learn a bit from the old man, Hito Tracy, sometimes too.'' She admitted. ''Now, Sabre has always been an orphan, no-one claimed him from the orphanage since his parents dumped him there, or on the streets outside of it anyway. He's a bit of a street child and knows the roughest places in the country like the back of his hand. He's travelled a lot over the years, made friends all over the place, but has decided to settle here. People tried to adopt him but he was too ruthless so they just left him. A good ten years ago he just ran from the orphanage and lived, 'wild', shall we put it. He's got an apartment in the town to himself now with social services money until he's got a job or leaves school, and he aint planning on getting a job anytime soon because of it and he's got another school year yet.'' Kat explained smirking. Ry laughed.

''Now, Cassy's parents split up some years ago, before even I moved down here. Her Dad went to Australia and remarried, Cassy's now got a little brother who I think is about 12 now, call Terri from her real mum and her new husband and a half sister who's about 26 called Kira.'' Kat said.

''Leo's parents are forever arguing and falling out, I'm really surprised that they haven't divorced yet, even Leo is, but he isn't stuck up like his parents as you know, he's naive, clueless, carefree and a right laugh too. He's the only child in his house so just puts up with it and then lets it all out during blading sessions with us, he relies a lot on Caz too, for support and someone to talk to cause to be honest me, Sabre and Elisa are right grouches most of the time.'' She admitted. Ry nodded and Kat looked mock hurt.

''Hey, that's just low. You're meant to say I'm not.'' Kat joked. Ry shook her head. ''Fine.'' Kat said mock hurt and huffed whilst she drove.

''Hey, you're not really, Kat.'' Ry said. Kat immediately brightened up.

''Thanks Ry.'' She said.

''No problem. So, Leo and Cassy. Are those two going out?'' Ry asked. Kat laughed.

''No, how did you guess?'' She said sarcastically. ''Those two are all over each other most of the time, I think after not seeing each other for a while over the holidays has made them move back a bit but their still fine. Sabre and Elisa are the same, except they get a room first.'' Kat laughed. Ry blushed slightly.

''How do you put up with it?'' She asked. Kat paused.

''You stay single as long as possible and try and live with it. If not you walk off and get voodoo dolls made of them and use them as target practise for blading.'' Kat said laughing evilly. ''Me and Whisper enjoy that a lot. Or you embarrass them, Leo and Caz will blush at anything if you say it, Sabre will just tell you to shut it and walk off with Elisa.'' Kat said.

''Number?''

''Err, what?''

''House number?'' Kat said. Ry nodded.

''Oh, 21, just along here.'' She pointed to the well build and grand houses. Kat nodded and continued to drive.

''So Kat, you like anyone?'' Kat groaned. Ry had to say that. They were on the subject and she wanted to know from Kat herself that she liked Kai. Otherwise Kat may not like her if the black haired girl knew and wasn't even told by her from the one that had these feelings.

''Not you too Ry. Cassy and Elisa are always at my neck for answers like that. And it takes them hours of bribery to get an answer too.'' She said pulling up out side number 21. It looked nice, quiet big, especially for only two people, with a steep front garden of grass and flowers with steps leading to the front door covered by a open porch lined with pots full of more colourful summer plants. Kat knew for a fact that the front was the worse part of the house; the inside and the back garden were both huge and spacious to make up for it, very desirable.

''And right now, you've got two seconds.'' She smirked finally. Ry smirked herself and got out the car.

''Come in a minute Kat, mum will probably want to meet you.''

''No, I don't want to impose.''

''You can't impose if you're being invited.'' Kat paused and turned off the engine.

''Damn.'' Ry just laughed.

* * *

''Are you sure you don't want any tea and biscuits dear?'' Kat shook her head at the short black haired woman who beamed at her. She had a kind looking face and was just shorter than her daughter. Her hair was shoulder length, which, in comparison to Ry's long below the waist length hair, was pretty short.

''No thank you Mrs Mayaga, I really must be getting home.'' Kat replied politely. Mrs Mayaga shook her head.

''Very well, but please, call me Rita.'' She said. Kat nodded.

''Thanks for the offer though Rita.'' She said smiling. Ry sat in the sofa across from the sofa Kat sat in. Rita stood above the after mentioned trying to persuade her to take a biscuit from the plate she held before the Triagon left.

''Mum, leave Kat alone, if she doesn't want to eat she doesn't have to.'' Ry said smiling. Rita turned her green eyes onto her daughters brown ones.

''Fine, Ry dear. I best be getting back to my work. It was nice meeting you Kat, I'm sorry for being so preoccupied but I'm really close to my dead line.'' She said placing her plate of biscuits on the coffee table in between the two sofas. Kat and Ry watched her leave the room.

''I'm sorry for that Kat.''

''No worries. What does your mum do anyway?'' Kat asked turning back to the girl and sneaking a biscuit off the table and into her mouth.

''She's a part time author as well as now working for an electronics company around here. I thought you didn't want any biscuits?'' Ry raised an eyebrow. Kat swallowed and smiled.

''Can't turn down free food when no-ones looking can I?'' She smirked. ''Now, what company does she work for? It wouldn't be Tri Electronics would it?'' Kat asked. Ry nodded

''Yeah it is. How did you…?''

''Ty runs that company, Tri, _Tri_agon. See?'' Kat said. Ry thought before nodding.

''Yeah, I get it now. Well, that's quiet strange.''

''Tell me about it, most of the town works for my brother, I feel like some sort of modern day princess.'' Kat joked. Ry smirked.

''Your house is big enough to be a palace.'' She said. Kat nodded

''I suppose it is. Now, I must be going, it's just gone nine and I suspect Ty's been cooking again, in which case I have to go and clean up the mess.'' Kat said getting up. Ry followed her to the door. Ry paused when she saw Kat look up at one of the pictures in the hallway.

''That's me and my father.'' She said pointing to one of her and her father sitting upon smaller quarter horses at the ranch in America they used to visit. Her dad was a tall man, which she had inherited, and had short cut black hair and caring brown eyes. He smiled at the camera as did Ry.

''He looks a bit like my dad.'' Kat said, her voice soft and quiet and full of wonder.

''Do you have any pictures of your parents?'' Ry asked quietly, it was hard looking at him after seeing him lowered to the ground a few weeks earlier; she felt her eyes begin to water. Kat nodded.

''Next time you come over, I'll show you them maybe.'' She said and turned for the door; opening it she stepped out into the warm air.

''It was nice blading with you today though Kat. I'll see you at school tomorrow.'' Ry called as Kat walked down the garden path.

''Will do Ry, bye then.'' She called back over her shoulder as she got into the car and waved before driving off. Ry waved back.

''She's not too bad is she?''

''Wha…don't do that mum.'' Ry said closing the door as she turned to her mum in the hallway. Her eyes now totally dry again, the shock had got rid of her sadness; she had to get over it. Her mum smiled.

''Sorry dear. That Kat girl, she seems nice doesn't she, carefree.'' Rita said. Ry sighed.

''She acts it but for what I know inside she isn't.'' She said.

''What do you mean dear?'' Rita asked. Ry sighed and explained about the Bandits pasts. ''That's awful. Poor dears.'' Was the reply ending Rys explanation, the girl could see that her mother didn't look too happy right now, her eyes were dull, she'd awakened memories again.

''But mum, they don't show it at all. Yeah, they're troubled; they're not the only ones even if their troubles are bigger than others. They just get on with life and enjoy it.'' Ry said. Rita nodded.

''Now, I really must finish this chapter. Tea's in the fridge if you want any. At least you had a good first day at school.'' Rita said kissing her daughters forehead before walking away.

_Yeah school was good today. I'm in a team now; I'm a Black Bandit. I found out that not everyone who is meant to bite actually does and I've made at least five new friends. I now know that Status means nothing. Even new people can fit right in straight away instead of being an outcast._ Ry thought blissfully. _It couldn't have been better. _She walked into the kitchen to get dinner. _It was great.

* * *

_

''What have you guys got next?'' Theo asked pulling his bag out of the locker. Lunch break had just ended and now everyone was packed into the busy corridors to get to lesson.

''Sixth form Drama. Most of our day is spent together you know.'' Tala said. Theo nodded.

''Well I've got Drama too so that proves your 'day together' theory.'' Theo said closing his locker and slinging it on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the Bandits walk by.

''Hey guys, I'm going to go and speak to Ry, you ok with that?'' He asked.

''Ohhh, we have some more chemistry between a Demolition Boy and a female member of the Bandits going on, well, friend of the Bandits at least.'' Tala said, closing his locker. Behind him Kai growled. Theo paused, trying to hide his blush.

''Huh? One, I don't like Ry like that and two, who's the other one?'' Theo asked. Spencer laughed.

''It's Kai and…'' Kais hand was now firmly over his mouth and nose.

''One more word...'' He said quietly, his crimson eyes ablaze. Spencer nodded.

''Kai, its best that you don't kill him. He's a pain in the ass but needs to live too.'' Bryan spoke. Kai looked at the lilac haired boy and nodded letting Spencer go who glared at him as he turned his back.

''Kai and who?'' Theo asked. Kai glared at him and Theo whimpered.

''To Drama we go then.'' Ian said as Theo ran after the Bandits to safety.

* * *

''Hey Ry, wait up.'' Ry turned at her name and hung back as the team stopped too. She noticed Theo running towards her.

''Hey Theo.'' She greeted.

''Hey.'' He said catching up with them. Behind him the Bandits could see the Demolition Boys walking through the crowd towards them yelling at the little kids to hurry up and get to lesson. ''So, how's school been treating you?'' He asked.

''I'm almost dying of boredom but apart from that you are now looking at another Bandit.'' She said proudly.

''Yeah, you use your new name to claim fame sister.'' Cassy said like some hyper kid. Theo looked slightly confused.

''Is she on drugs?'' He asked.

''Dunno, she runs off so much.'' Elisa said.

''I think she just found some sweets in my car and ate them all when I picked her up this morning, they were probably way out of date too.'' Leo said looking at his girlfriend strangely. Cassy just glared at him with crossed arms.

''I am NOT on drugs…or out of date sweets for that matter.'' She insisted.

''Anyway.'' Theo said looking at her strangely before changing the subject. ''Congrats on the team joining Ry, but I'm a Demolition Boy now so I'll be kicking you ass soon.'' He said just as proudly as Ry had done. Behind him the rest of his team then gathered.

''So you've got a new recruit it seems Kai.'' Kat said looking up at the boys crimson eyes. He smirked and nodded at her proudly.

''You better be getting one yourself then Kitty.'' Tala said mockingly. The Bandits nearly all laughed.

''Already have.'' Leo said pointing to Ry who blushed. The Bandits and Demolition Boys laughed as Tala looked defeated for being wrong

''Yeah, she needs toughening up but she'll soon be kicking all of your asses as well as we all do now. She just needs to get tougher.'' Elisa said arrogantly. Ry looked mock hurt.

''Yeah, Kat's slave driving training regime will do it though.'' Cassy said. Kat glared at her.

''She is on drugs; she's saying stuff that most people would get pummelled for.'' Leo said.

''Yeah, she's lucky she needs both of her hands for band practise and her arms for blading.'' Kat said and smirked. ''Everything else I can brake though.'' She said evilly. Cassy faltered before backing off and running for the Drama hall. The Bandits laughed and followed with the Demolition Boys behind them.

* * *

(I don't have anything to say here other than REVIEW PLEASE, even if it was crappy (sulks)) 


	8. Leaders Will Always Be Leads

**8. Leaders Will Always Be Leads**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**Kai Pheonica** Thank you again for your review. I just thought that the last chapter was a bit boring but I'm glad you didn't think so, I'm also glad you found it amusing, that's a score for my rubbish humour. (Draws a line on a blackboard, 'Rubbish Humour 1, No Humour –38') And your other review mainly changed my idea I already had; it should blend in with the chap it's in (a good few from now, I haven't written it in anything other than the plot right now). Anyway, thanks again, hopefully this will be a good chapter too. Hopefully.

**NEEDED: **Hello all readers. I am struggling for new Character ideas, and guess what, I'm calling on you. You heard me. You. Could you please Review in and tell me about your male OC. Basically he's going to be a street blader so has to look and act tough. Oh, and I might need to change his appearance just a bit, he has to have red shark fins on his cheeks.

**What you need to do**

Review in and tell me:

Name, (and nickname, preferably a Cat name eg Mountain lion or something)

Age, (anything from 16 –21)

Looks, (Height, hair, eye colour, you know what I mean)

Acts, (He's a street blader remember)

Beyblade looks, (just the colours and shape)

Bit-Beast, (umm, a cat beats would be preferable too)

Anything Else, (just anything extra you want me to know, eg pasts)

I'm sorry for sounding pussy with that, but it has to kinda fit in with what I've got planned. I only need one or two so the first few in probably have a better chance. If any come that is. Anyway, I look forward to your ideas. They wont be in here for a while but I'm going to need to draw out what I think they should look like so I can refer to it. Sorry again. And of course I'll give you the credit for it, and try to make him as close to what you think as possible. Thanks in advanced.

Whoa, really long rave from me. So now I gotta give you the chap. Enjoy.

* * *

''Now, this year we are performing another play in front of the school in a few months time.'' Mrs Rodent said. She had short cut mousey brown hair and big front teeth making her look a bit like a rabbit. But surprisingly she was known as 'Rat face' or 'Mousey' to the sixth form students, moreover, the school in general, not 'bunny'.

''What play Mrs Rodent?'' Ray asked raising his hand. Sixth form now sat on their butts before the standing Drama teacher. She held scripts in her hands and had an almost sinister grin on her face.

''That, dear Ray, is for me to know and you to find out shortly.'' She said. ''Now, guess.'' She said. Everyone immediately started yelling out.

''Macbeth.''

''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.''

''That one where that says 'I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore'.''

''Jack and the Bean Stalk.''

''Cinderella.''

''Snow White.''

''Sleeping Beauty.''

''Space Invaders.'' The class went quiet and all turned to Tyson.

''Space Invaders?'' Kat questioned, breaking the silence.

''What? I couldn't think of anything else.'' Tyson said shrugging and everybody laughed before the quoting began again.

* * *

''If it's anything Shakespeare I'm doomed.'' Cassy said over the noise.

''Yeah, old Shaky confuses moi.'' Elisa agreed with her friend as the group sat at the back of the classroom.

''No wonder, that's French Elisa, not Shakespeare.'' Leo laughed.

* * *

''Maybe it's Romeo and Juliet?'' Tala said.

''It better not be, the damn teacher always gives me the main part for some reason.'' Kai said sitting next to him with crossed arms and legs.

''It's because you're good Kai. Really good.'' Spencer said. Kai just huffed.

''I don't want to be Romeo.''

* * *

''I am not being Juliet.'' Kat and Ry said in one voice after the subject of 'Is it Romeo and Juliet' entered their conversation. They turned to each other and laughed.

''I guess we both don't like the part we have to play then.'' Ry asked. Kat shook her head.

''Most of the time I get given, more like forced to do, the main female part. And Mr Hiwatari gets male lead. Luckily drama up until now hasn't been kissy kissy but if it is Romeo and Juliet I'm doomed.'' Kat said. Ry nodded but didn't say anything. Kissing Kai in a play. Hummm. (I'd do it. Bounces around like a crazed bunny).

''Ok, enough.'' The teacher yelled and settled the class again. ''This year's spring play will be…'' The teacher paused smirking at the anxious looks on the teen's faces. ''William Shakespeare's…Romeo and Juliet.'' Groans were heard from the back of the room and the teacher saw both Kai and Kat fall over or cover their faces. The rest of the class however looked pleased.

''Now, I'll give out scripts as I decided over the summer holidays who would play who. Some of you will be able to help with costume design and props but most will be in the play. Drama club pupils from the lower years will help backstage as well and Music class will do the singing choir and such.'' She said and then cleared her throat and started on a long list of characters and who were playing them.

Kat groaned and sat up again.

''Damn, has she given Juliet to anyone yet?'' She asked. The Bandits shook their heads.

''Juliet will be played by…''

''Here we go again.'' Kat muttered.

''Kat Triagon…or Ry Mayaga.'' The teacher said. The two in question looked puzzled.

''But Mrs Rodent, there's only one Juliet.'' Kat questioned.

''Yes, I know but you were going to get the part until I was sent Ry's report card for Drama. She is as good as you it seems so you two will have to fight for the main roll.'' The teacher smirked giving the pair their scripts. Kat looked at Ry.

''Its all yours Ry, take it and don't even think of giving it back, I'm staying back stage this year.'' She said pushing her script into Rys hands.

''What, no, you have it, I only have the part because I took it off of you.'' Ry said handing Kat her script back. Kat didn't take it, forcing Rys goodwill to keep the paper in her palms.

''Now, now you two. We'll have a little 'show down' once I've given Romeo a person and then we'll see who gets the part.'' The teacher said, watching with a glint in her eyes. ''Now.'' She called. ''Last but not least, Romeo will played by…'' She paused and looked in the direction of the Demolition Boys. ''Kai Hiwatari.'' Kai couldn't surpass the groan on his lips.

''Lucky bugger Kai, getting to kiss either Ry or Kat hum.''

''Shut it Tala.'' Kai spat grabbing the script from the teacher and resisting the urge to rip it up.

''Oh come on Kai, your gonna have to ask…''

''No I don't and I won't.'' He said stalking off to the other side of the classroom to read his script.

''Now, the rest of you, over to me and I'll give your jobs. Everyone else practise for the rest of the lesson and I want Ry, Kat and Kai to stay behind later for a minute or two please.'' The three in question groaned but began to practise.

* * *

''Now, as your new. Ry you go first.'' Mousey said. Ry nodded and smiled. That was the second time she'd had to go first because of being new. But this time she had a plan figured out instead of some on the spot balding.

She'd figured out her plan whilst practising. Because the report card only _said_ she was good she could _act_ really badly because this teacher didn't know that she was actually any good. Kat on the other hand was known well by this teacher so couldn't get away with it. Ry had decided that she didn't want the part; she'd only ever acted in front of small crowds, like of a class, not a thousand of the school. Plus Kat liked Kai and it would give them an opportunity to 'get to know each other better'. Ry smirked at the thought. Even if she herself liked the Russian she was willing to make sacrifices to her team Captain, it was the least he could do. And let's just say her likes had changed slightly.

''Let's start on that famous line. Page 34, line 15 please Ry.'' The teacher said. Finding her page Ry called out from the stage on which she stood to the teacher at the back of the hall.

''Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?'' She said quietly and sloppily, looking at her script the whole time.

''Now, now dear, with grades like this you should be doing better. Do it again and Kat and Kai get off of the stage please.'' The two walked to the edge of the stage like they'd been told to as Ry stood in the spot light. The black haired English girl did the same as before. The teacher looked uneasy, not really knowing what to say. Her lower years could do better, but little did she know, that's what Ry wanted.

''Now Kat, up you come.''

''Mrs, can I just ask? Why am I here?'' Kai called up to the teacher.

''You're here so you can help me choose the Juliet character if I can't myself, you are the one playing her lover after all.'' Kai grimaced but nodded.

''Now Kat, when you're ready.'' Kat tried the same technique as Ry. The teacher shook her head.

''If I'm not mistaken young Triagon, you are trying to sound bad are you not?'' Kat growled although the teacher didn't see her screw her face up in annoyance and couldn't hear the feral sound. ''If you don't want the part you can back out you know?'' Kat shook her head, frowning still in annoyance. If there was one thing she didn't do it was turn down a challenge or back out of anything. ''Now, again, but louder, clearer and with lots more enthusiasm this time please.'' Kat nodded and drew breath.

''Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo.'' Her last word echoed slightly around eth grand hall before the teacher applauded.

''I'm very sorry Ry but Juliet needs someone with more enthusiasm, even if it takes time for her to reach that point. Kat Triagon. You are now Juliet.'' Kat smiled up at the teacher, it was a fake smile, before glaring at Ry across the stage who smirked. ''Now, go home and learn your lines. Ry you will be helping costumes back stage. I'll give you a work sheet on it next week. Now be gone with you.'' Ry beamed and disappeared before Kat's glare could pierce her for a second longer and the teacher was also gone before two seconds had past from her spoken words. Seeing no-one else to glare at, Kat turned to Kai, btu of course her glare was immediately lost.

''Romeo.'' She said smiling, eyebrows raised.

''Juliet.'' Kat suddenly burst out laughing and Kai just chuckled.

''This happens every flipping year we have to do a play.'' Kat laughed. Kai nodded before sighing.

''Your carriage awaits you, mi'lady.'' He said offering her his arm jokily.

''That sounds more Cinderella than Romeo and Juliet.'' Kat said. Kai just raised an eyebrow and Kat laughed lightly.

''Oh, Romeo, I love you so.'' Kat said taking his arm and putting on a lovey dovey voice as they walked off of the stage laughing.

Ry popped her head from behind the velvet red fabric of the curtain. _They haven't even practised together yet and they already are laughing and getting along. Wow. I should play matchmaker more often. But first, research on Kai. To Tala I fly.

* * *

_

Tala growled as he threw the P.E kit back into his locker, it had just fallen out of it, again, like it always did. He'd been doing this for the past minute or so and now the corridor was virtually empty of bodies. The bell had rung a few minutes earlier so everyone had gone home already. Leaving Tala and his stupid P.E kit alone…together…no-one else around……the red head could swear the bag was laughing.

''Tala.'' He growled and slammed the locker shut, hoping to crush the invisible lips of the kit and shut up it's taunting. This time the P.E kit didn't fall out. He sighed and relaxed. The locker burst open and out flew all of his P.E kit, sprawled across the corridor at his feet, laughter rang in his ears. He growled and went to pick it up to find it already being folded up and put away for him. He watched as the locker was shut and locked and, this time, it didn't burst open when he sighed or relaxed. The boy sighed again, and again, just to check. His fifth sigh was interrupted…

''Tala.''

''What? Huh?'' He turned to the girl that had spoken his name. He looked upon the back haired and brown-eyed girl, he recognised her as one of the two new kids, one of which was now in his team, and she seemed to have settled in just as easily with the Bandits. ''Hey, your Kitty's friend, Ry, aren't you?'' Ry nodded, her confused expression to the boy's strange actions forgotten.

''Wow, the great Tala knows my name.'' She said sarcastically. ''Now, I'm here about Kai.''

''So you like him too, let's add your name to the adoring obsessive freak girls list.'' The spiky red head said taking out a piece of invisible paper from his pocket.

''I don't, Tala, that's not what I'm here for. And besides, I'm not an 'adoring obsessive freak girl' at all, let alone over him.'' Denial seemed to work for the black haired girl this time.

''Oh.'' The paper disappeared. ''So why?''

''Do you know…'' She paused.

''The muffin man, yeah, lives down Duryea lane, a few blocks from my house, he does the best chocolate muffins.'' Ry just smirked.

''Idiot. I was going to ask.'' She lowered her tone. ''Do you know who Kai fancies?'' Tala raised an eyebrow.

''And why would one of kitty's friends need to know that?'' Ry paused.

''So I can help 'kitty'.''

* * *

(Laughing P.E kit, I've gone mad. Absolutely loony bin crazy. You must know the feeling though, when a lost sock evades the wash or something, and it just seems to mock you as it sits in the middle of your room, laughing, laughing at your stupidity, that you've been beaten my a simple sock. (Wails) Big red eyes scary. (Wakes up) Heh, anyway, **Review please and don't forget to leave your OC please**; I'm just going to go and get my pills for the institution down the road, be back soon. (Skips off singing The Simpson's version of the Flintstones.) Homer, Homer Simpson, the greatest guy in history, from the town of Springfield, he's about to hit a chestnut tr…(runs smack bang into a tree) 


	9. Bladeing Has Two Meanings

**9. Bladeing Has Two Meanings**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Right, thank yous.

**Kai Phoenica** – The first OC. Thank You, I was kinda running dry, (you should know, you've read WOTW, I don't have anymore OCs now, heh). But I've got some Questions to ask you.

Do you mind if I give him a brother, its just it would help me get his past over to the reader and also I imagined someone like him before, (just couldn't give him a face and body) and that kinda was the plan. I hope you don't mind. Just tell me and I'll sort it out.

Oh, what is his bit-beast, animals wise, and I've decided to skip the all cat idea now. Although half of the team are still going to be Cat related.

Can I nick name him Cheetah; you said he was quick so I gave you the quickest Cat out there.

Umm, the sign on his face, I've found the Chinese character for speed, would that be ok for his and his bit-beasts symbols?

And can you please give me where the stories you put him in are (are they even on the net?), it would help me to get his character right.

Thanks for reviewing and the OC.

**LightintheDarkTempest** (on a Caffeine high ) – Wow, two OCs in one day. I'm a happy bunny now. I like his name by the way. . Bit like my 'Sabre Tooth' name pun really. . Don't worry; I'm pretty much the laziest arse in the World so it doesn't matter. Umm, he's great though; I like his bit-beast although I can't draw him. Oh, and his eyes, shall I give them a dark rim of black or something, I'm not sure. I'll try and keep his character up, although I've now realised that this street team is going to be full of people who won't speak to each other, which maybe funny although kinda hard to write about (preview '…' '…' '…' '…' 'Hello anyone in there', cried the desperate Theo. '…' '…' '…' '…' 'Oh, for fucks sake.' Stalks off to get someone else to help him. '…' '…' 'I'm bored.' 'Yeah me too.') Not actually gonna happen but just wanted to put it in. .

**Listen up** – So you can approve of what I'm going to portray them as, I'm drawing a few pics of both the OCs. I'll try and put them up on my FanArt Central account soon, 'Shadow Samurai'. Umm, that is basically it. I think this rave was just as long as the last one. Oh, well. Thanks to both of you Kai Phoenica and LightintheDarkTempest. I hope you don't mind what I dress them in either. It'll take a long while for them to get in here. It's taking longer than I first thought. Oh well, your just gonna have to wait.

* * *

''Saturday at last.'' Theo said stretching.

''Its noon Saturday, why the hell did you just stretch?'' Ian asked.

''It just felt like the right moment.'' Theo said sheepishly. ''So what are we doing today?'' The others sweat dropped. They sat or stood on the drive of Hiwatari Mansion. Kai was in the garage searching for something whilst the rest stood holding or already wearing, roller blades, skateboards or, in Bryans case, a BMX. They all also wore helmets and arm and knee gear for protection.

Ian was using his skates to an advantage as he was now almost at Spencer's shoulder height but the blonde just stood on his skateboard to add his extra height. At that Ian pouted.

''What does it look like dim wit? Painting the Mona Lisa?'' Tala said.

''So we're not training?'' Theo asked slightly amazed, all week they'd trained non stop, Hiwatari Mansion was virtual his second home. He still hadn't met Kai's Grandfather though; whenever Kai heard his Grandfather coming they'd moved into a different room or locked the door. Even the rest of the Demolition Boys didn't know why but whenever they asked Kai just didn't reply or changed the subject and made sure they didn't ask again with a cold glare.

''Heads up.'' Theo turned to the voice and quickly caught the helmet which was followed by some knees pads and arm guards, one of which landed on his head covering his eyes.

''Jee, thanks Kai.'' He said over the sniggers as he shook his head free of the kneepad.

''So, we're going skating, is there a reason?'' Theo asked. Spencer shook his head in disbelief.

''To skate dim wit.'' He said. Theo pulled the black helmet over his black hair that stuck out from under it, covering his blue eyes making him have to push it away to see anything.

''Other than that.''

''To Beybattle if we can.'' Kai said.

''At a skate park?'' Theo questioned pulling on the kneepads and then the arm guards.

''Yeah. There are four main training arenas in this town for blading.'' Tala began. ''Here, Hiwatari Mansion, Moor Mansion, home of the Bandits and Kat Triagon, Tyson Granger's Dojo, the Bladebreakers home ground, and the Skate Park. Lots of Bladers go there to blade.'' He spun on the roller blades he was wearing. ''And to blade.'' He pulled out his silver Wolborg blade from his white trouser pocket. ''And we, my friend, do both.'' Tala finished as a skateboard was pushed into Theo's arms by Kai and Bryan turned off the drive followed by the others.

* * *

''I think I have another helmet.'' Kat called digging through her garage cupboards. ''Ah, wrong thing to move.'' The group outside heard a few crashes and thuds before a faint 'ow' and then Kat appeared from the garage door, luckily unharmed, and shut it behind her. She handed Ry some of her extra knee and elbow gear.

''Sorry, I don't have another helmet or wrist guard, just have mine.'' Kat said handing the girl her helmet and wrist guards that had formally been held on her head and arms.

''Why are we going to a skate park again?'' Ry said putting on the helmet. ''Shouldn't we be training?''

''Weekends are our time.'' Leo said rolling his skateboard around with his feet, following it with his brown eyes before looking up at her, smiling.

''Yeah, now we lead Kat around.'' Cassy said kicking the gravel under her blades on her feet. Kat nodded and smiled.

''So lead the way.'' She said. Elisa jumped onto the back of Sabre's BMX, as she had no skateboard or skates of her own, and the rest of the group followed, although slowly due to the hindrance of gravel and wheels not mixing. Kat waited with Ry whilst she put on her arm guards before skating, more like walking in actual fact, on her roller blades after the rest and Ry followed on one of the Triagon Brothers Skateboards.

* * *

''And here it is.'' Leo said and stopped his skateboard and flipped it up into his hand. Before the Bandits now was the skate park. It was full of wooden and metal ramps, half pips, rails and jumps. A C.D player blared out from one side of the area near the biggest half pipe that someone had brought with them. Metal wiring enclosed the skate park apart from two open 'gates' on either side, one of which was where the Bandits stood now.

''Cool, I never knew this was here.'' Ry said. Kat smirked.

''It took us a while to find it too.'' She admitted.

''Hey Kat.'' Cassy began looking across the huge area to the other gate at the other side.

''Yeah Caz?'' Kat said looking in the same direction.

''They're here again.'' The blonde replied. Kat searched for who she might mean before smirking.

''Those boys seem to follow us around everywhere.'' Elisa said getting off the back of the BMX as Sabre lent it on one side using his legs as a stand. The whole group nodded.

* * *

''Hey Kai, guess what?''

''What Tala?''

''They're here.'' The red head said pointing across the skate park. Kai looked before smirking.

''I guess we might just be having another competition again.'' Bryan said. Kai nodded. _Damn right we will._

''Whose here?'' Theo said still searching around. He then saw a ground of people walk, ride or skate into the skate park from the other gate in the fencing. ''Oh.''

* * *

The two groups made a silent agreement to meet in the middle of the skate park. And they did. Most of them wore their normal clothes just with helmet or guards on. Kat wore a pair of tight dark blue shorts over her legs before her kneepads and skates and some blue sweatbands and her normal purple top. Elisa too, wore some baggy black shorts instead of her cargo trousers even though she wasn't actually skating; she knew she'd probably borrow something of one of the other Bandits. On the Demolition Boys side only Kai wore something different which was an incredibly new looking faded and torn blue shirt undone over his tank top which was frayed around the edges already. To keep the sun off his back probably, it was an almost known fact that he wasn't that fond of bright sunlight, after all, he came from Russia, the land of snow.

''Do you guys spy on our conversations or something?'' Elisa said. The Demolition Boys shook their heads.

''You do on ours.'' Spencer said. Kat sighed.

''Ok, nobody bugged anyone's conversations, I came here to skate and I will.'' She said rolling up her sleeves of her purple top to over her biceps again before skating off onto a half pipe near by at speeds Ry thought weren't meant to be possible on only eight small wheels.

''I guess we're skating then.'' Cassy said skating after her team captain followed by Leo on his skateboard. Elisa and Sabre followed on the BMX with Ry, unaccustomed to the Skateboard she rode, last.

''So who's purposing the competition?'' Ian said rolling one of his blades.

''I'm not.'' Spencer said and skated off to a ramp followed up by a metal rail for grinds. Ian was quick to follow, leaving his question unanswered. Bryan shook his head.

''Babies, we don't even have to compete, we're here to have a break from that.'' He said.

''Yeah, what's the point of always being at war against them. It is fun but it gets boring, it's always a draw.'' Tala said. Kai looked over at Kat who was already pulling one-handed handstands on the top of the half pipes edge before falling back into the pipe and screeching to a stop in it's middle. He watched as she turned and started laughing at Ry as she fell over, again. The girl in question just huffed and tried again.

''It seems Ry could do with some lessons.'' Theo said, following his team captain's gaze, and skated off on Kai's second Skateboard.

''Is there something he's not telling us?'' Tala said glanced at Kai who growled. ''Reminds me of someone.'' He mocked. Kai's growling increased and the other two Demolition Boys laughed.

''Come on Kai, how long has it been since you've known?'' Bryan asked suddenly. Kai didn't reply and just skated off.

''Yeah you run Kai.'' Tala said before following on his blades and quickly catching up with the skateboarder. Bryan just sighed and shook his head before following Spencer and Ian.

* * *

''She must be enjoying herself.'' Cassy said as she sat on the edge of the half pipe platform swinging her legs, still cased by her blades, through the bars that was around the edge of it watching as Ry got taught by Theo how to skateboard properly.

''What do you mean?'' Elisa said looking in the direction her friend was and away from Sabre showing off his moves on the BMX. She smirked. ''Now I get you.'' They heard the ramp bend slightly as Kat flew down the other side and up theirs and rolled onto the platform they sat and stood on behind them both and used her extra height from her roller blades to spot what they were looking at.

''Why are you two smirking like that at Ry and Theo?'' Kat asked. The two other girls shared a knowing look.

''We asked her who she fancied during P.E when we weren't playing.'' Cassy said watching as Ry fell over again and Theo helped her up.

''Your doing great for a first timer.'' Theo said. Ry just blushed and got back up to try again.

''And she said that it was Theo.'' Elisa smirked back at Kat who rolled her eyes.

''Honestly you two, you will never stop being so persistent on who other people fancy. Just because your dating it's as if everyone else has to too.'' Kat said.

''Oh, You might just find it does.'' Cassy said in a 'We-will-get-you-to-go-out-with-someone-Kat-so-stop-making-excuses' voice. (Cool voice ne). Kat sighed.

''It's been five years Kat; you should have at least asked by now.'' Elisa said looking at her team Captain. Kat glanced across at Kai who was sitting on the other platform of the long half pipe and talking to Tala.

''Yeah, you would have asked the minute you saw him, I'm not like that.'' Kat couldn't help but sigh. ''It's not as if he'd say yes anyway.'' She went wide-eyed with shock of what she had just said. ''Man, I've spent too much time around you guys.'' She said. The other pair smirked at her as their captain shook her head in disbelief.

''Maybe we should ask for you then.'' Cassy put forward her idea with a sly smirk. Kat's face suddenly fixed in a glare.

''If you dare you don't even want to know what the consequences will be.'' Cassy gulped and smiled sheepishly as her captain turned and leapt back onto the ramp.

''Maybe not.'' Cassy sighed.

''Oh come on Caz, your going into your, 'I'm-scared-of-Kat-and-her-threats' mode again, she wouldn't do anything to anyone of us and you know it girl. She's just a playful kitten…with extremely sharp claws and teeth.'' Elisa said sitting down next to her friend. Cassy sighed.

''You never know what Kat will do next though. Her threats sometimes come true.'' The girls watched as Theo took Ry over to a Ramp and began to go up and down it himself as a demo.

''I'm going to ask.'' Elisa said after a pause.

''What!'' Cassy turned to her friend amazed. ''That's god damn suicide; Kat'll kill you with her bare hands.''

''That's if she can catch and out fight me first.'' Elisa said smirking with pride. The one thing the brunette was better at than Kat was, by a good enough margin, martial arts. She lived in a dojo and had a Grandfather who would take down anyone even at his age; she'd learned something from it, Kat had just had lessons most of her teenage life.

Just as Elisa stood up again Leo finished his playtime for the time being and pulled up behind his girlfriend, flipping his skateboard into his hands with his feet and brushing back his long brown hair with his other hand he asked.

''And what are you two plotting this time?'' His voice was almost cautious. He knew the faces the girls were wearing, every time they'd tried to play matchmaker or had plotted a prank of some short they'd wear those looks. It even scared him sometimes.

''Nothing Leo.'' Cassy said to which Leo raised an eyebrow.

''Wow.''

''Yeah, Caz isn't doing anything, me on the other hand…'' Elisa said turning and taking Leo's skateboard from his hands. ''I'll be using that. Eat my dust guys.'' And she was already racing down the ramp to the other side where Tala and Kai sat.

* * *

I fell over, again. I turned and watched at Theo smiled and walked over to me and picked up the skateboard I was using as it rolled down the ramp towards him. I just sat at the bottom of it looking like a little kid. I felt pathetic if I can tell you.

''I think I'll call it a day for now.'' He said. I nodded and got up rubbing my butt.

''Yeah, I don't think I could bruise my butt anymore today.'' He laughed and handed me my skateboard.

''If you have a Skateboard why don't you know how to use it?'' Theo asked. I took the board and smiled up at my secret; blue haired, blue eyed crush.

''It's Pheno's.''

''Huh.'' I smile.

''One of Kat's brothers.'' I say.

''Oh. Weird name.'' He said and looked towards the half pipe in the centre of the skate park. Cassy saw us look over and waved; I wave back before she yelled something.

''Huh?'' I didn't understand what she was saying.

''You better go and find out what's up, I'll go and find out what's wrong with the rest of the Demolition Boys too, we seem to be in the middle of an argument if I'm right.'' He said noticing Spencer, Bryan and Ian watching some other kids skating around as Tala and Kai sat on the half pipe.

''Yeah.'' I nodded and began the walk over to Cassy who was now skating towards me.

* * *

''Idiot. I was going to ask.'' She lowered her tone. ''Do you know who Kai fancies?'' Tala raised an eyebrow.

''And why would one of kitty's friends need to know that?'' Ry paused.

''So I can help 'kitty'.'' Now Tala paused.

''Sorry, it's strictly confidential.'' He said and began to walk away with his bag swung on his back. Yeah, he was allowed to tease Kai, it was his duty as his best friend to do so. The Demolition Boys also had that duty as best friends to agonise Kai Hiwatari to the end of his tether. Plus it was fun. But an outsider of the team, a new kid, and an opposing team member was out of the question.

''Tala.'' Ry called after him. She growled. ''Tala, I want to know.''

''Why?'' The red head called back without even a turn of his head.

''Because…'' She groaned and ran up in front of him, making him stop. She lowered her tone. ''I want to know whether he feels the same.'' Tala looked at her quizzically, with a red eyebrow raised. Ry sighed and continued. ''Kat likes him.'' Tala smirked.

''Knew it all along. Kat and Ka…'' Ry hit him in the arm making his stop his loud voice. You could never be too sure if you were alone in this school. Especial if you were in one of the top teams.

''Shut it Tala, look, does he?'' Tala smirked.

''That would be telling.'' And he was gone before Ry could do anything about it.

* * *

I growl again. Tala has been increasingly annoying over the last few days since he was late out of school. He's excuse was that he had been talking to the new girl, Ry, about the Drama production, but I didn't buy it. It wasn't that, but I just don't know what it actually was.

''Kai, I know you like her.''

''Would you just shut up Tala?'' I spit. The red head just smirks.

''No.'' He says simply. If there's one thing I hate about Tala it's that he's my equal and he can, and knows he can, over power me if he tries. And he's my best friend, for god knows how long, since I moved here. He uses both to his own advantage. Annoyingly enough. ''It's true though Kai, she does like you.''

''And where did you get that from?''

''Ry. And that girl doesn't look like one that would lie.'' I pause and steel a glance at Kat as she catches up with Elisa who was heading towards us for some reason. I see Tala flinch slightly at Kat's voice as she starts yelling and then smirks at me.

''Why do you have to pick the feisty one?'' He asks. I just growl and roll down the ramp on my board to walk away…until the argument between the two girls makes me stop and turn around to watch as the rest of the Demolition Boys join me to do the same. Elisa and Kat normally fight, you grow up knowing that they're best friends but there's only so much of each other they can take. But some how I know that this argument might, if not defiantly will, be explosive? And explosive is bad for these two. Very bad.

* * *

(Expect that explosion Kai. Review please). 


	10. This Kat Has Claws

**10. This Kat Has Claws**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too. I kinda copied the title from a book too so I don't own that either.

**LightintheDarkTempest: **Wow, I feel like royalty, why the hell are you honoured because of me? Heh, sorry, freaky mood. I'm honoured to be honoured by you . Yeah, I'll try to get round to reading your story. _Try_ being the main word. Sorry again but I forget stuff a lot and I probably wont remember but I'll try.

**Kai Phoenica:** Thanks for the review.

* * *

''We better go and stop her then.'' Ry said to Cassy. The girl nodded and began to skate away. Ry ran beside her, if anyone was going to play matchmaker, it would be her and not Elisa. In the distance she could see that Elisa's attack had been cut short by Kat who now was yelling at the plain brunette for even trying to put her plan into action.

''Hey, you using that board or what?'' Ry heard Leo call up on the half pipe that they ran across, oblivious to the two girl's mission or the fight between his team captain and Elisa Tracy. He slid down the side of the pipe and ran towards her.

''No, sure, take it.'' Ry said leaving the board on the floor and continuing to run up to the two arguing Bandits behind Cassy on her blades.

* * *

''I told you not to.'' Kat yelled.

''You don't control me Kat.'' The other girl yelled back at her. Kat just bit back her insults and crossed her arms, growling like a wild feral beast. She'd been cornered; she knew she didn't, couldn't, control anyone. ''See, you can't do anything about it.'' Kat just growled before yelling at the top of her voice.

''BANDITS.'' She yelled like some town crier getting the town's people to the town square. Because that's exactly what she wanted to happen. Across the park Leo and Sabre finished their trick and looked towards the voice. That meant they were leaving then. Turning their boards or bikes towards the main half pipe they began to go to their captain's call.

Elisa growled.

''Fine, you run from your fears Kat.''

''I don't run from them, I just put them down my conquering list.'' Kat spat back.

''Guys please, don't start this up again.'' Cassy pleaded. She hated it when Kat and Elisa fought, it usually cleared itself up and they forgave each other, and she just hoped this fight would be the same. Ry looked desperate. She didn't think the Bandits were like this. But it was obvious, there had to be some rivalry in the team and it _all_ seemed to be between Kat and Elisa.

''She started it.'' Elisa said pointing and accusing finger in font of Kat's nose unceremoniously.

''You act like a kid Tracy, and I did not start it, I told you not to go but you went against my word.'' Kat argued hitting Elisa's hand back away from her.

''Just because your team captain doesn't mean you control us.'' Elisa yelled. By now the skate park's occupants were all looking towards Kat and Elisa. The two on looking girls, Ry and Cassy, were surprised no-one had started the 'bitch fight' chant, but then again the culprit would be dragged into the fight if they did and they knew it.

''You decided that when you chose me to be captain five years ago, you gave me the authority to give orders and you agreed to follow my orders then and forever.'' Kat roared. Elisa growled and continued in a loud voice.

''You know, before you came along, everything was fine. The Bandits weren't the best Bladers out there but we were at least a team.''

''That never bladed together. Only when you had to enter team events did you ever pair up. You weren't a team. I brought you all together.'' Kat spat. Elisa growled and continued without paying Kat's words much thought. Even if they were the truth. The Bandits never used to exist, the team members would blade together occasionally, if a tournament was held within the school, but they weren't really a team. Elisa just continued icily.

''Then you come along acting like a little lost kid, and we let you in, to see whether we'd be able to help you get back your nerve. But now, over the years you've got your nerve back all right, and you've made it worse for us. Endless training, shouting, making us work until we could sleep for a decade. You know, I wish sometimes that it wasn't just you parents that were shot and didn't recover.'' A second later Elisa visibly paled as those fateful words left her lips. She wasn't that heartless.

Kat's growling suddenly stopped. Her mind took in the words. And all she thought was. _No._ Then she came back to reality again, her growing returned only to turn into a roar of anger as she clenched her fists and hit the other girl straight in the face. She felt bones crack as her fist met Elisa's nose but she didn't care. No-one, NO-ONE, insulted her parents. Elisa fell backwards to the ground clutching her nose as Kat growled and turned and skated away. All eyes fell upon the beaten girl or the retreating captain.

Wiping the blood flowing from her nose Elisa looked at Kat as she left the skate park.

''Shit.'' She cursed and hit her forehead with her palm. She turned to the other four Bandits.

''I am so sorry guys.'' The Bandits nodded, but even the 'happy-go-lucky' Leo's face held a glare. Sabres face seemed darker than normal. Cassy looked in dead shock and Ry looked confused and shocked too. The Bandits knew Elisa's temper wasn't to be messed with but they also knew Kat could hold a grudge forever.

''We are so screwed. This could be the end of us.'' Leo said quietly.

''What, you mean the Bandits might split up?'' Ry said desperately. But she'd only just joined them! She then realised how selfish that thought had been. Even in the few days she spent with them she'd seen how happy they all were together. They were all best friends; you can't break up best friends. Sabre nodded to her spoken words.

''It's either that or we carry on with out Kat.'' He said quietly.

''We can't though; she made us what we are now.'' Cassy said. Suddenly she growled and glared at Elisa as the girl got to her feet and wiped the blood from her lips and chin leaving a smudge down her lower face and the back of her hand. It wasn't the first time she'd broken her nose, it must be about the fifth by now, she'd done it loads in her training.

''I hope you regret this.'' Cassy mood was very uncharacteristic but Elisa didn't care, she deserved it, what she had said was beyond low. She bowed her head and watched as her nose began to stop dripping blood onto the ground. She deserved more than this. Even her guilt wouldn't make up for the pain she her team captain would be going through.

''I know I will.'' She said looking towards the gate where another figure followed their captain. ''I really don't know where that came from. I guess I'm just jealous that Kat could deal with it better than me.''

* * *

''Shit, this is bad.'' Spencer said.

''I've seen those two fight before, more physically too, but this, even for Elisa that is lower than low.'' Bryan said. Ian nodded.

''Why were they even fighting in the first place?'' The short Demolition Boy asked. The rest shrugged and they didn't notice as Elisa looked at them as the remaining Bandits left the Skate Park.

''It must have been something big.'' Theo said. The group now all stood near the half pipe where'd they just watched the fireworks.

''I might have started really small; Elisa and Kat can get ticked off about pretty much anything.'' Tala said. ''I just hope this settles; otherwise we might have just lost our rival team. Even if we are rivals, I don't want them splitting up on that note.'' He finished.

''Did you see that hit though?'' Ian said. ''I'm surprise Elisa is still conscious, Kat meant business.''

''Elisa insulted Kat's parents and Kat herself in one sentence, when you do one of those you're going to get it bad, so doing them both, well…'' Bryan didn't finish.

''Hey guys. Where'd Kai go?'' Theo asked. The Demolition Boys looked around confused. Right to the new boys words, Kai had gone, and they hadn't noticed. But where?

* * *

That total and utter bitch! Grr, I could scream until my lungs bled at her for that. She knows, no, everyone in the whole of Daemon Heights knows, that you never insult the deceased around me, let alone my parents or me! I growl and punch the tree I'm hoping will burn to the ground with my glare in front of me. I don't care about my now numb knuckles or the blood coming from them.

''Stupid bloody son of a bitching whore.'' I growled. I feel like screaming. She doesn't have the right to say that. No-one does, no-one knows what I've been though, they never will. I growl louder. Right now I wanted to kill something, it'll be a first but I want to just rip something to shreds. I don't think any stress ball will do me any good right now, and a punching bag won't be enough to take my fury.

Turning I kick the tree trunk hard with my now bare foot. I ditched my blades and skate gear when I entered the forest to one side of the skate park and now only wear long white trainer socks and have bare arms and legs. I used to hide here, this wood runs all the way around town to my house by the way, and think when I was younger, when the murder had just happened. I was lost, like a little kid without it mother, when I came here and just need to get away from everyone. I was the little kid with out its mother…or it's father…both of my parents are gone.

I growl again as Elisa's words repeat in my head and this time I knee the tree hard making myself cringe. I gasp and lean forward and rest my head on the ruff bark covered trunk. God it hurts. I look down on my grazed and bleeding knuckles. I feel tears come to my eyes, but it isn't pain over the hurt and blood.

I shouldn't be doing this. It won't take away the pain. Nothing will now. They're gone and they're not coming back. Turning so my backs to the tree I slide down onto the dry grass and dirt. Drawing my knees to my chest I wrap my arms around my bleeding knees that scream in pain as I make the grazes open into the air. I rest my head back on the tree, hitting it backwards and smacking it against the bark until my head throbs and yells at me to stop and go home. My salty tears are now running down my cheeks, staining my skin red. I close my eyes and sob forward into my knees.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. Growling suddenly I fling my arm outwards to fend them off only to have it scratch on another tree's bark and cause me to gasp out in pain again.

''Kat.'' I look up sadly, my body bruised and bleeding, my head roaring and throbbing in pain, my heart doing the same.

He stands there. Typical, it had to be him. My greatest rival as well as secret crush. I sigh and try to smile although I can tell it's contorted. He smiles back at me reassuringly, his chocolate crimson eyes holding a colour and emotion I haven't seen when he looks at anyone else. He looks me over as I draw my arm back to my side.

''Kat, you idiot. Why did you do this?'' I feel him take my arm as I bury my head in my knees again. I couldn't care less right now. Both my head and my heart hurts and I'm prepared for it all to end right now. I'm quiet lucky I don't believe in suicide as being a good way to end it all, otherwise I'd probably be dead right now, but I'm no coward like that, to me it is cowardice. But, we're all different; many people's pain is a lot worse than mine. Some people have nothing. ''Well?'' He said running his fingers over my graze and wiping the blood away making me hiss in pain.

''It hurts.'' I say.

''It will.''

''Not the graze, well, that too but…what Elisa said.'' I say quietly. He nods and I suddenly find him sitting next to me on the ground and leaning against the same tree trunk I've been using to take out my anger and pain.

''It will.'' He repeats. I continue to sob for a while whilst he sits besides me in silence. Why is he here any way? Why did he follow me? Right now I don't care as I cry; I haven't cried like this in years, I don't cry much these days anyway. I've been though so much pain there isn't a comparison to it to make me cry anymore. Losing your Parents and being shot twice at the same time is pretty hard to beat.

''Why are you doing this to yourself Kat? You know it won't help.'' He said softly. I sigh and shrug.

''I don't know.'' I say quietly. He's been though this too; I know that, I just wish I could over come it as easy as he seems to have done. ''I know it won't help, their gone, but I just…I don't know what else to do, I'm lost and have been for the last five years.'' I say quietly. He nods.

''I've been lost for the last ten years.'' He says staring into the trees above us. I sigh.

''I'm sorry, just go now before I upset you too.'' I say.

''You'll upset me more if you stay here and cry, I don't like seeing people in pain.'' He says. I sigh slightly and absentmindedly rub my arm of the blood that is slowly drying there. I clench my teeth as if someone has just put salt into the wound. ''You better wrap that up soon.''

''I'm not going home to do it.'' I said determinedly. I won't go back until I know I'm settled again, and that could take hours. I can still here Elisa's words ringing in my head.

''I'll do it then.'' He says and gets to his feet. What? He's offering to wrap my wound, if this wasn't such a sad situation I would be pretty much overjoyed, but it's a sad situation so instead I just accept it. ''Oh, and I brought your blades here.'' He said pointing to the clearing in which we are in to where my black blades and bladeing gear sits against another tree. Where'd his go? God only knows, probably got a butler or someone to come and collect it knowing him. I nod in gratitude and watch as he takes off the loose shirt he wears over his tank top.

_Grandfather's going to kill me for this._ He though glumly as he ripped a shred of the thin cloth from the rest. I gasp slightly.

''Kai, don't go getting into trouble just for me. My wounds will heal themselves, your grandfathers hate never seems to disappear though.'' I say. That is technically why Voltaire always glares at me for my prank calls I did a few years ago when I pass him in the street.

''I don't care.'' He replied and kneels down in front of me and takes my arm. To be honest, whether I like it or not, I can't struggle. One, my body doesn't seem to want to move at my command anymore, and two, even if I could struggle then Kai could quiet easily over power me. Yeah, I'm strong, for a girl, but Kai's in a league of his own. I think that as I eye his now visible muscular shoulders and arms, in most other girl's terms, to die for.

I close my eyes and sigh at his soft touch as my arm is wrapped. The blood is already sticking to the blue shirt straining it forever but obviously he doesn't care and I can't complain either. I feel his hand move down my arm to my left hand where I'd bashed the knuckles against the tree. He carefully stretches out my fingers. I hiss again and clench my eyes tight.

''It's your own fault kitty.'' I open my left eye and stare at him before sighing and opening both my eyes and looking up to the sky as he wraps my left hand tightly.

''I know, but, I just can't control it sometimes.'' I say. He nods.

''I get that.'' He admits. I look down on his grey locks of his bowed head as he ties the wrap in a knot. I clenched my palm into a fist again and open and close it repetitively as he moves on my other fist. I really don't care that he's doing this. My mind is just thinking, I have no control over my body right now.

Why would Elisa say that? I know she's always been slightly jealous of me. She's yelled that to me loads of times. I'm richer than her, have close family left, seem to do everything with ease while she has to work. But we've made up. Hopefully this time will be the same, but, that really hurt.

''Hey Kitty Kat?'' I really want to know how they got that name for me. No-one calls me that besides my brother's. Hang on, that would be why. Kai would have heard Ty call me it when he came over that one time for his Grandfathers business meetings with my oldest brother.

Yeah I know, I should have told you earlier. But anyway, Tyson's company, set up by my late father, is Tri Electronics. We had a small agreement with Voltaire with his business; he does…lab experiments or something, and needs electronic components that we make. So because of this agreement Voltaire and Kai came over to my house once, a while ago, so Voltaire could speak to Ty and we went over to theirs for the same reason. Ty likes to get us all involved in the company business, unluckily.

''Yeah.'' I say after a pause.

''What were you arguing about before Elisa said that?'' He asked. I pause. Great. I really don't want to tell him this but his eyes are now locked onto mine and it's kinda hard not to speak the truth, or speak at all for that matter. Those crimson eyes are like bloody lie detectors, I've tried to lie to them but it's impossible, Kai says he gets it from being 'trained' by his Grandfather.

''Umm…a boy.'' I told the truth at least. Kai laughed before ripping up more of his shirt to wrap around my injured knee.

''Is this the apocalypse?'' He laughed, his crimson eyes sparkling. I smirk. Yeah I admit, I would think that too if I was him. I rarely speak about anything other than blading, music or martial arts. It even takes Elisa and Cassy five hours of bribery to get me to say the word 'Kai' to the question of 'who do you like/fancy?' But they already know that anyway.

''No, the world still seems stable.'' I say looking warily around. He smirks and ties my 'bandage' around my knee and uses it as a leaning post to stay up right. I would complain that it hurts when his hand is covering my wound but it's those eyes again and now I can't speak at all. I can just bare the pain.

''And who would this boy be huh?'' He asks smirking. _Damn, I just hope…_

This side of Kai is quiet freaky. Instead of up tight he's almost like Pheno or Fly, and they act like little kids. I kinda like this side tough, it's cute…ok, cute is now added to my dictionary…with a picture of Kai besides it…umm…I've just burned the dictionary.

''That, is strictly confidential Kai, no-one knows apart from Cassy and Elisa, I hope anyway, but knowing my luck Ry probably knows too.'' I say. _Ry knows. _Kai thought slightly shocked. _But if Tala said that Ry said that Kat liked me then…maybe it is true?_ His face looks like he is in great thought. I wave my hand in his face before he wakes up again and sighs before sitting next to me again.

''You have to make up with Elisa you know. Your team depends on it.'' I sigh.

''I know Kai, it's just, that was really low.'' I bow my head. ''I'll forgive her, but only if she apologises first.'' I say. ''Why do you care so much anyway?'' Kai glared slightly and I tensed. ''Sorry if that came out too harshly.'' He shook his head and smiled at me besides him.

''No, it's just its happened to me before. When I was a lot younger though, it hurt more back then.'' I nod.

''I suppose it would.'' I sigh and try and bring my knees up to my chest but find that it causes me quite some pain due to my knees being grazed quite badly. Even so I rest my arms on top of them and put my chin on the top of my folded arms. ''Why are you still here Kai? Why is it just you too? I would have thought the Demo' Boys would have come too.'' I ask him. Kai shook his head and began to stare into the trees before us again.

''No. They don't know where I am. I didn't want them to come because they don't know how it feels. And I hate to say it, but I do.'' He said sadness evident in his voice. I nod.

''Well, go and find your team again.'' I say before using the tree behind me to push off with into a standing position. I look down at Kai. ''I'm ok now, I'll go…somewhere, and calm down.'' I say. Kai gets up beside me, now making me have to look up, if only by a few inches. I smirk. Elisa's word have faded from my memory already. For the time being anyway. ''I preferred it when I could look down on you.''

''Well, I prefer it this way kitty.'' He smirks. ''And I'm coming with you. I know what your like, you'll slink off before doing what you did to that tree to a brick wall.'' He said jokingly.

''I really need more counselling.'' I say jokingly before turning and picking up my skating stuff and walking with socked feet through the rest of the wood to the pathway outside near the skate park. I heard the bushes behind me move as Kai followed me out as I stood, watching the skate park for my friends.

''They're long gone Kat. You'll have to make up on Monday.'' I nod.

''I just hope this doesn't get out too far. I can imagine the school papers headlines. 'Bandits Break-up'.'' I say slightly solemnly. That, although it doesn't sound it, would cause quiet a stir. Ok, so our schools full of geeks who are snoops and Bladers that really care about their highest team. Then again, I suppose we will be one of the teams for the school when we go to the tournament.

That's something. You probably don't know about that do you? Looking at Kai I smile and begin to walk aimlessly about the edge of the town where the skate park was situated, Kai besides me. I really want to know why he's still here.

Anyway, the tournament. It is basically this. Schools all over the country are allowed to enter. They are only allowed one team per school though, which is quiet annoying as there are three main ones in ours. So each year this national tournament is held we have our own tournament to decide who's in the team. When at the nationals you compete like you do at all tournaments. If you win, the prize is a huge check for the whole school. Ever since the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys have been going to Daemon, we've won that check. And when the Bandits were officially started up, we've been beating everyone by miles.

Looking around I see that somehow I've walked into the town park. It's big and open with lots of grass and a huge pond in the centre. My eyes come upon an ice-cream stand near by to the path we are walking on, me with only socks on. I pause and look at the kids getting ice-cream before running off happily. But then I remembered, I don't have any money. Sighing I turn to Kai.

''You really don't have to walk around with me all day you know.''

''I want to though.'' Huh? ''Just so you don't go and do something.'' Phew, I thought Kai had just openly admitted to wanting to hang out with me. Heart attack imminent.

''You want an ice-cream?'' He asks obviously after seeing my envious stare at the kids with ice-cream. I'm now having a heart attack. I pause.

''Umm, sure Kai.'' He nods and walks up to the ice cream stand. Pulling out a note from his bulging wallet he places it on the counter before the old looking man serving out the ice-cream.

''Two of your biggest sundaes.'' Kai said. I look slightly amazed, there like a fiver each! Wow, treated to ice-cream by the famous Kai Hiwatari, and an expensive one at that. The man nods and takes the note and puts it in his apron pocket.

''And what would you want on them sonny?'' Kai turns to me and I walk up beside him smirking devilishly.

''Nuts, sprinkles, chocolate chips, flakes and apple, strawberry, raspberry, bubby gum and chocolate sauce please.'' I say. The man smiles and nods.

''And you my son?'' Kai looks as devilish as I did.

''Same here too then.'' The ice-cream man smiles and turns to make the ice-creams.

''Thanks for this Kai.'' I say thankfully.

''Well, maybe you'll brighten up. But, all those toppings?'' He raises an eyebrow.

''Expect hyper Kat after this.'' I say smirking. He nods.

''I didn't think you could go hyper.''

''Trust me; the only people that really see me hyper are my brothers, its probably why we're all mad.'' I say. He nods, smiling. In front of us the ice-cream man turns back to us with two massive ice-creams held in tall plastic glasses. Strawberry, chocolate, banana and vanilla ice-cream topped with all the toppings the man had.

''There you go lovebirds.'' He said. If I had been drinking I would have covered the man in what ever was in my mouth. Turning to Kai in shock we both smiled and blushed before turning away again quickly. The man just smiled and gave us our ice-creams. Saying 'thank you' we walked off along the path that went around the pond/lake.

''Do we really look like that?'' Kai asked taking a mouthful of his ice-cream in his hands. I shrugged.

''We must do.'' I say quietly. If only it was true. ''Can we stop? I can't really eat it.'' I say. In one hand I carry my ice-cream and in my other are my skates and skate gear. He smirks and dives his spoon into my ice-cream.

''I'll have to eat it for you then.''

* * *

''Kai.'' She whines. I just smirk and swallow the ice-cream from her glass. Turning my course for an empty bench near by I sit down and she does the same beside me.

''Thanks for that.'' She says taking a large spoonful of the chocolate ice-cream from her glass and swallowing it whole. She shudders afterward. ''Argh, brain freeze.'' I smirk.

''You shouldn't have eaten it so quickly should you?'' I say. She looks at me and nods slightly and shivers a bit afterwards. She smirks soon afterwards and dives in for more. The same thing happens. ''You just don't listen do you?'' I raise an eyebrow.

''I'm a Bandit…''

''…Rules mean nothing to me.'' I finish. She smirks at me. That was the Black Bandit Bladers catchphrase, motto, what ever you want to call it. Besides Bob or Betty of course. To many 'B's in those sentences.

''So you do listen?'' She says. I nod.

''Depends on who's talking.'' I say. She nods and takes a smaller mouthful of ice-cream into her mouth and sighs slightly as she closes her eyes and swallows. It seems intentional.

''That's nice, it's too hot today.'' She says. I just nod, staring at her face. Damn her, if I didn't know her better I would be thinking that's she was trying to get to me. But she wouldn't, she doesn't like me. But then again, Tala did say that Ry knew about Kat liking me. And Kat thinks Ry might know. I sigh and eat some more before just thinking to myself in silence. After a few minutes Kat asks.

''What are you thinking about Kai?'' I look across at her. Her ice-cream is virtually gone, just a small bit at the bottom that she can't reach with the spoon.

If I told her the truth she'd probably look at me as though I'm the strangest person she's ever met. In other words I was thinking about her. I sigh.

''Just thinking what the others might be doing.'' I lie. Luckily I can lie virtually as if it's the truth. No-one can catch me out with it. She nods.

''Probably yelling at Elisa for saying something like that, or just going home and eating lunch.'' She says using her finger to collect the left over sauces at the top of her glass clinging to the side. She turns to me and licks it off her finger. ''Anything else?'' I think it's about time I tell some truth.

''I was thinking about five years ago, when I first met you.'' Kat smiles slightly.

''Wow, I'm in the great Kai Hiwatari's thoughts, I am truly honoured.'' She says mockingly. I just smirk at her before both our playful moods are gone again. ''Yeah, I was a wreck wasn't I?'' She says. I sigh.

''The Bandits as a whole were.'' The Bandit team captain nodded.

''Yep, Sabre was a loner, Elisa too; Cassy was bullied for the same reason and Leo was bullied for being a rich brat with no friends. And I was also a loner because of just moving from the midlands.'' She says. ''But who can a bunch of loners become friends if there meant to be loners?'' I smile and chuckle slightly.

''Then you came along. And now look what they are.'' I smirk. Kat smirks too.

''Yeah, Sabres _still_ a loner, Elisa is too, Cassy is a hyper lunatic, and Leo is _still_ a rich kid, he just has friends now.'' She laughs.

''And your worse than you were before. Arrogant, evil…''

''Hey, uncalled for Mr Cold.'' She whines. I just smirk. She's only kidding anyway. ''That first day of school though, it was great. It's what made me turn into what I am now. It might have been the thing that pulled me through.'' She smiled softly as I remembered…

* * *

(I like this chapter, especially the Kat's POV bit, but then again, I'm the authoress, course I'll like it. Lol. Anyway, please review for me. It's finally the holidays!) 


	11. What Started Then Will Never End

**11. What Started Then Will Never End**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**Kai Phoenica:** Wow, looong Review. So I'll give you a long reply too. Anyway, glad you thought it was good; I liked writing the punch bit too. And as I've probably told you, some when, SS is more like family and real life whereas WOTW is more beyblade. Oh and that poem, kinda forgot about it, plus I'd already written this chapter before I'd read it. And to counter it, the Beyblade characters in this story are my version of them, so that why they don't behave like they normally would. That way I know them best. Besides this is pretty much AU so why now have different personalities to go with it? Anyway, glad you like it, and can picture it happening, if u look on Katz Corner then there should be a rubbishy pic in the 'My Drawings' section. Oh, and stop doubting yourself, as long as you try it it doesn't matter! Besides, your drawings are good! Don't make me yell again. Lol. Ok then, long reply over then. Thanks.

**Shafow wolf:** Guess your gonna have to find out. Lol. Nah, they've already had drama and PE and should be in their second week of school now. Thanks for the review and here's your update.

**LightintheDarkTempest:** No worries about the 'late' review. I update about once or twice a week so everybody has time to review when they want to. I'm not pushing you. It doesn't matter. Yeah and I'll try to read it, I've got free time now. And you're not a dork! Lol. Thanks for the review.

**MyOwnWoRLD: **Glad you like the characters, I do to, lol, but of course I would. I like the name too, in fact, your in my world right now. Lol. Thanks for the review and here's the update. .

Wow, four reviews at once, I'm happy now, shame, cos I'm going back to school now. Damn. Stupid end of half team!

**Listen up! **After you've read this, why don't you go and find Kai Phoenica's fictions, Phoenix One and Copy Cat, give them a try too. You wont regret it.

Ok Guys, now after my extremely long rave, I give you chapter 11 of SS. Enjoy.

* * *

Flash Back.

The small girl walked warily across the playground. She glanced, afraid, at each step she took. Around her people were standing, talking to their friends. A few glanced in her direction, probably thinking about who she was. She didn't like those stares. Boys suddenly ran across her path chasing after a football. Only to run into a tall un-uniformed boy who smirked before telling them to either put the ball away or risk the football fields with the other bigger years.

The girl wrapped her arms around her torso protectively and glanced around again taking in the massive school and playground. To her far left she could see cars parked up in parking spaces and to her far right was the green grass of the playing fields. Sighing she lowered her head so her blue strands of hair fell over her face and began to walk towards the school.

* * *

''Hey, looks like we have another new kid.'' The small purpled haired boy said to his friends as they watched the girl walk across the playground.

''Probably in from another school.'' A lilac haired boy staring at the girl as she walked.

''Yeah, probably, they all seem to do that, just move in when they want to. Then act like they own the place.'' Said a blonde boy.

''This one looks scared though, not like those ponsy private school kids we always seem to get. Most of them act like they do own the place, but she doesn't look at all like she wants to be here at all.'' A red head said. He turned to the boy standing next to him with blue and grey hair. ''What do you think Kai?'' The other boy just watched as the girl walked but said nothing other than…

''She has a bit-beast; most private schools don't allowed Beyblading around here. She couldn't have come from one.''

''I wonder why she's here then? And where she came from?'' The red head said.

''I say we go and find out.'' The purple haired boy who had started the conversation said. The rest nodded before following Kai towards the girl.

* * *

The girl looked up as her path was blocked by shadows. Looking up she looked slightly scared as her eyes met with crimson orbs of the person who opposed her. The boy's eyes were blank as they stared into her black obis'.

''So then, your new right?'' The small kid with purple hair said from the crimson-eyed teen's side. The girl quivered slightly but nodded. She didn't like all this attention.

''So what's your name?'' The blonde asked. The girl didn't reply only turned to walk away.

''No you don't.'' The small kid said blocking her path. ''What's your name?'' The girl didn't reply as her eyes clouded with fear. ''Come on, it's only your name. It's not like we're going to use it against you.'' The kid whined. The girl shook her head and went to walk again. The kid growled.

''For hells sakes what's your problem?''

''Ian, leave her alone.'' The cold voice was heard coming from the team captains lips. The girl turned around and looked at him before hurrying off.

''Huh? What was with her? She didn't even speak.'' The blonde said.

''First day nerves.'' The red head shrugged smiling. Kai shook his head but the lilac haired boy spoke his words. He seemed to understand better than the others.

''No, the fear in her eyes, it was more than just first day nerves.'' The team captain nodded.

''She looks too scared.'' He said.

''So, new project. Find out what's up with girl and find out her name.'' Ian said.

* * *

''If you would go and sit at the back dear, near the window in that group if you please.'' The teacher said pointing to the back of the class. There sat four other people. Two boys, one with brown hair and one with black but both had brown eyes and two girls, one with blonde and brown hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and green eyes. The girl simply nodded and walked over to a desk right at the back of the room behind the group.

''Now class.'' The teacher called bringing everyone from their talking. ''I have put you all in group for an assessment.'' Many people moaned. ''I know, it's only your second week into term but it has to be done. Now, this assessment…''

The blonde haired girl turned back in her seat from sitting next to the other girl and smiled reassuringly at the new girl.

''My names Cassy. What's yours?'' She asked. The new girl just stared blankly at her before turning to look out of the window as the teacher continued to talk to the brick walls surrounding her as the rest of the class began to talk quietly amongst themselves. ''Ok then, anyway. You're new aren't you? Why did you come to Daemon?'' She asked. The girls eyes seemed to water slightly so the blonde, Cassy, looked sympathetic. ''I'm sorry.'' She said in a quiet tone. The new girl simply nodded, a small nod that was barely visible, and continued to stare out of the window.

* * *

''You'll be ok sis, you know that don't you?'' The girl nodded to her older brother. In front of her now were two twins. Both had equal build and the same caring brown eyes that their mother had had. One though had black hair and the other brown. It was long and messy and covered their eyes.

''Yeah, and if not, you can come with us for a while, I'm sure the teachers will let you.'' The brown haired brother finished from the black haired ones words. They now stood on the playing fields. Behind them boys played football and rugby in the summer sun whilst girls chatted and talked as they watched. The sky was clear blue and cloudless. The shade your only refuge from the sun. But even with the cheerfulness of the weather the girl was uncertain.

The two brothers were a year older than the girl; they were in year nine whilst she was only in year eight. They had already settled down, partly because they weren't affected by their parent's deaths as much as she had been. They hadn't been there, to see them die; they hadn't almost died from being there.

''You'll be ok sis.'' The brown haired one said placing a piece of her blue hair behind her ear again where it had fallen onto her face as he looked down at her. He sighed and stepped forward, hugging her tightly. ''We will get through this, you know that.'' The girl nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face against his shoulder. Pulling away she nodded again. Behind the youngest brother, if only by a few minutes, the older black haired twin looked mock hurt.

''So Fly gets a hug and I don't.'' He said turning away and crossing his arms, pouting. A few seconds later he smiled as he felt his shoulders encircled from behind. He lost his pouting pose and looks and turned in her grip to hug back.

''Sorry Phoenix.'' The girl said quietly. The boy smiled. His sister rarely spoke these days. She had already grown accustomed to his new nickname like name. He pulled away and looked down at her as Fly stood by his side.

''So, you wanna watch us and Alex take on the whole of year eight football team?'' Phoenix smirked devilishly. The girl looked confused.

''Who is Alex?'' She asked quietly.

''A friend, we were put in his tutor class and he was told to show us around.'' The brown haired twin said. He turned and looked through the crowds and waved slightly. Another boy with long brown hair dyed blonde in places covering his head waved back madly, yelling something that they couldn't understand. ''That's him there.'' The girl looked and nodded. ''Have you made any friends yet?'' The twin asked. The girl sighed and shook her head. The boy looked sympathetic.

''You will soon, I know you will.'' The black haired brother said. ''Now, are you going to watch?'' The girl declined with a shake of her head and the brothers sighed before bidding her goodbye and running off.

''So you have to suck up to your brothers do you.'' The girl swung round to the building they were standing next to. There, in its cool shade, stood two boys, probably in year nine or ten. One was very muscular and had short cut brown hair over evil eyes and the other had long black hair and was taller than his friend. The second smirked.

''Pathetic.'' He mocked. The girl just looked at him warily. ''Well, aren't you going to speak to me, or am I really that scary.'' He smirked. The girl quivered. ''It seems I am.'' He laughed slightly, it sounded evil.

''Let's see what you've got then.'' The brown haired boy walked over to her and took her bag from her shaking hands. She whimpered slightly as he opened it and drew out her mobile phone and wallet full of money. ''Oh, this girl's quite a little goldmine Dominica.'' The brown haired boy smirked pocketing the wallet and then tossing the mobile to his friend. The black haired boy just watched as the girl stood, frozen by fear. He smirked. This one would always be an easy target.

''Oh, a beyblade too. This could give us quiet a bit.'' The brown haired boy smirked holding up her silver beyblade.

''No.'' The girl murmured. First her parents and now her beyblade that her parents had helped, in some respects, to gain. No.

''Oh, so you can speak to us now.'' Dominica said, his black hair covering spiteful evil eyes. The girl looked at him.

''No.'' It was louder this time.

''Butch, just take the blade and give her her bag back, were going to see how much we can get from this beyblade of hers.'' The black haired bully said and caught the blade as his sidekick threw it to him. The bully called Butch nodded and chucked the bag back at her feet.

''Now scram.'' He ordered. The girl shook her head determinedly.

''Give it back.'' She ordered her own commands, her hands clenching into fists.

''No, we're leaving.'' Dominica said turning and walked away.

''I don't think you are.'' The bullies turned back to the shadows. The saw a figure shaded in black. Its arms were crossed and eyes closed as it leant against the building wall.

''And who is going to stop me?'' Dominica questioned. Red eyes flashed open.

''Kai Hiwatari.''

End Flashback.

* * *

''After that Cassy, Elisa, Sabre and Leo came up to me, and said sorry for not helping. We became friend after that; the Bandits were formed a few months later. Dominica and Butch never dared go near me or you until they skipped schools a few weeks later and I never really did like Ian after that.'' Kat paused and smirked. It was true, Ian and she had never been friends since that, and my team was only connected to hers by her or in competition but our friendships to the Bandits were only through Kat. I look across at her, my ice-cream now finished. ''Why were you there Kai?'' I paused.

''I can't really remember clearly. It might have been because we were determined to find out who you were, so the rest went off to eat and I went off to find you.'' He said.

''I'm glad you did. But attacking those two with Dranzer was a little much wasn't it?'' Kat raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked.

''They deserved it; besides, a week of detentions was nothing for what they did to you. They were going to take Whisper.'' She nodded and sighs.

''To be honest, if they had began to walk off with him, I think they would have got more than just a few stitches that you gave them. I would have beaten them to pulps.'' She said. I smirk.

''Whatever you say Kitty.'' She just smirks at me and suddenly I find myself pushed off the bench and on the hard ground. I growl playfully. ''You're asking for it.'' I say. She smirks and then I notice what she's doing as she sits still on the bench. Her skates are now firmly on her feet.

''That's if you can catch me Phoenix.'' She says quickly getting to her feet. ''Catch me if you can, Kai.'' And before I knew it she was already skating off down the path at super speeds. 'Phoenix'? I quickly put the ice-cream jars into the bin near the bench before sprinting after her.

''Come back here Kat.''

* * *

Kat turned the engine of her car off, pulling the key from the ignition and putting it in her jean pocket automatically, and rested her head back on the headrest. Closing her eyes she sighed. _Better get this over and done with then._ She thought as she got out of the car pulling her bag from the passenger seat as she did.

Turning and locking the car she faced the school again. Her eyes took in the huge building like it had done for the last five years. This year was to be her last here, and she hoped, even with the tests, that she would enjoy it. She also hoped that she wouldn't split up with the friends she had made when she had first came here before she left again. Even if Elisa had hurt her greatly…she already missed them all.

Crossing the car park and walking through the gate that led onto the playground she slung her bag onto her right shoulder and held it by its strap with her right hand. She glanced at the people who stared at her cautiously. What was wrong with them? They'd seen her before, and it's not as if an outfit change would have gained or lost her extra popularity. She growled slightly as she crossed the playground with long confident strides. Maybe the stares were just because of the bandages wrapping her arm and fists, she didn't care or know.

''Kat.'' The girl stopped immediately and turned to her name to see a teacher of all people walking up to her. The taller girl looked down onto the smaller teacher. Mrs Spencer was the one that had called her name.

''Hello dear, now I'm sorry for taking your time, I'm sure you'd rather be talking to your friends than to me but would it be possible for you and the Bandits to play for me soon.'' The teacher asked. Kat paused before shrugging.

''Give us an hour or two to think about it, I'll tell you at tutor time Mrs.'' Kat said.

''No, I'm in meetings at that time up until Thursday so can you tell me then?'' Kat nodded. The teacher beamed before noticing some boys playing football on the playground.

''Sorry about this, and thank you dear.'' He said before walking towards the culprits. Kat watched her go.

''If there still is a Bandits group we will.'' She muttered before turning and walking towards the school.

* * *

She drew over her name again like she hadbeen doing for the past few minutes. She had looked about before class a bit, but had decided that the rest of the sixth formers could handle the little kids by themselves. So she now sat at the back of her science class, ready for it to start. The teacher was already writing stuff on the white board but he had let her in as she was on her own so shouldn't cause trouble.

She sighed and went over her name again in her ink pen. 'K-a-t—T-r-i-a-g-o-n'. Behind her she heard the door open and the teacher stopped writing to see who it was.

''I wondered where you were, you guys are hardly ever separated.'' He said smiling, his browny grey hair short and stinking up like he had done too many static electricity demos. In other words it stuck straight up in all directions. The person at the door nodded.

''Yeah, I lost her sir, I was dealing with some year sevens and when I turned around again she was gone.'' Kat heard the voice say. Sighing she rested her head on her folded bandaged arms on her desk.

''The others are trying to look for her too.'' It finished. The teacher nodded and went back to writing. He had a few minutes left.

Kat was surprised when the stool next to her was moved along the ground nosily and a hand was placed on her bare arm. She felt the material of Elisa's gloves touch her skin. She looked up at her friends green eyes.

''Elisa.'' She said blankly. Elisa nodded and tried to smile. She sighed before facing the white board.

''I'm sorry Kat.'' She said looking down onto the wooden table engraved with numbers and letters, conversations of people, the all famous 'Tick if you are bored' sentence and a few odd science answers. ''I really didn't mean that. It, it just, came out.''

''Sorry doesn't work for me Elisa. You know that, everyone says it and they don't mean it.'' Kat said in monotone.

''But I do mean it; we can't let the Bandits split up just because of something stupid I said. I don't what us to break a friendship before we leave school that we stared when we all came to it. What we started back then can never end.'' Elisa said quietly. Kat sighed. That was exactly what she had said, or thought at least.

''Mrs Spencer came up to me a few minute ago.'' Said the older duel haired girl, watching as the Science teacher write in his smooth and big handwriting. ''She asked me whether we'd play, for what I don't know. But if you truly are sorry, then I'll say that the Bandits will play for her.'' She paused. ''We are playing.'' Elisa smiled and threw her arms around her friend's neck uncharacteristically. Kat groaned and pushed her off.

''Not in public, one it will demolish my pride and two, you look too much like Cassy.'' She said. Elisa blushed lightly before getting out her books.

* * *

''So Kai isn't here again, since Monday it seems, and that's it.'' Mrs Spencer said after completing the register for Thursday's tutorial slot. Everyone else wasn't listening though and was talking amongst themselves.

''He did this last year.'' Leo said.

''Yeah, but he comes back covered in bruises and cuts.'' Cassy said. ''Poor Kai.''

''He doesn't show it though. I wonder if anyone knows why?'' Elisa said. Kat shrugged. The Bandits, now reunited over the past four days, and along with Ry, sat at the back of the class near the window. A few meters away from them sat the Demolition Boys without Kai. They were obviously eavesdropping as they weren't speaking and Tala happened to answer Elisa's question.

''Even we don't know. He won't tell anyone. Although we have our suspicious.'' Kat nodded at Tala words as the two teams shared the conversation.

''Me too, he wouldn't do it to himself would he. It's someone else. He's not like that, but then again, looks can be deceiving.'' The Bandit team captain said.

''Not Kai, he wouldn't do that to himself; it's not his style. But then who would?'' Ian said. Kat just continued to look at the blackboard blankly. And, silently, in her mind, she vowed this year that she would find out.

''Now class, it has been decided between me and the head, Mr Dickenson, that you should all be welcomed back to school properly.'' Mrs Spencer said to the class as they quietened down again. ''So, Kat, is it alright?'' She asked. Across the classroom the blue and brown haired girl nodded. ''Well then, since I have the Bandits confirmation I can now officially say that this Friday, from immediately after school to 9 there will be a school disco/concert.'' The classroom was suddenly a buzz of noise. ''The Bandits will be playing but we will hire in a DJ for when they want a break. So remember your money.'' The teacher said enthusiastically. (Our head of year 9,(my year, for the last 8 weeks anyway) who this Mrs Spencer is based on, is like that with our year band, Vacant, they rock). ''Now, this tutor period we will be…''

* * *

''Hello, Jeeves, is Kai there?''

''Yes, this is Mr Ivonov is it not?''

''Wha…How did you know that?'' The butler smiled.

''You are the only person that ever calls Master Kai.'' Tala nodded and summed it up in his mind.

''Fair play Jeeves, so, can I speak to him?'' The butler paused.

''I have not seen him over the past few days since Master Voltaire has returned but I will try to put you though.'' Tala heard a beep before Kai's tired voice was heard.

''Tala.'' It was a weak and tired voice.

''Hum, you don't sound so good Kai.'' Kai sighed.

''I'm not 100 at the moment.''

''Oh, well, I was just ringing to find out whether you'd be at hell hole heights tomorrow?''

''Yeah, I'll probably be at school.''

''Oh, that's good, bring extra money though.''

''Why?'' Kai sounded slightly curious.

''Because we're having a welcoming disco and the Bandits are playing again.'' Kai paused.

''I should have known you'd say something like that. Ok, Tala I'm fine and thanks for the joke. But I'm not in the mood even if you are trying to brighten me up.''

''I'm not Kai, Kat and the others really are playing. Anyway, mum wants to use the Internet, I'll see you tomorrow.'' The phone line went dead. Kai sighed and placed his bedroom phone back in the cradle on his bedside table. He rolled onto his side, wincing as he lent on his cut arm. He sighed and closed his aching bruised black eyes. His arms were bruised along with his chest and legs. He knew a big cut ran across his chest and a deep wound was imbedded on his back but he'd dressed both well enough for them not to bleed him dry. He sighed and tried to lie down without causing himself pain.

Tala knew he had feelings for Kat; in fact his whole team did, besides Theo now, so no wonder they all teased him about it. Cracking open one eye, his unblackened one, he reached across to his bedside table and used the hi-fi remote to turn on his CD player. He'd recorded this a year or so ago, when the Bandits had played before. He was allowed to watch them practise as it was raining outside and he'd recorded it on his MP3 player. He smiled slightly as ''Back'' sang in Kat's voice came on. One thing he liked about her was her singing. He'd defiantly try to be in school tomorrow. He thought this to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep again, his pain and worries gone.

* * *

''Come on Kai.'' Tala pleaded. The grey haired teen just crossed his arms covered by a long sleeved black top and growled.

''I've told you already, my martial arts mentor got past my block.''

''You quit martial arts months ago Kai.'' Tala pleaded. Kai growled before grabbing his book and his bag from under the table and got up and moved to another table.

''I give up; I've been asking all day.'' Tala said to the rest of the Demolition Boys. They'd all seen the bruise Kai carried. His eye was black and swollen. Little did they know that wasn't all that Kai had wrong with him.

* * *

''Hmmm. I'll be back in a minute.'' Kat said leaving the six-person table her and the Bandits were sitting on for English together as the class read and answer questions from a book in silence. Well, they were meant to.

''Where's she going?'' Ry asked.

''To try and figure out what's wrong with Kai again.'' Sabre said.

''She tries every time. Nothings come of it yet.'' Elisa finished for her boyfriend next to her.

* * *

I pulled the chair back across the carpeted floor and then sat down next to him. The teacher gave me a strange look but I just ignored it. I turned to Kai sitting involuntarily next to me.

''Kai?'' I ask. He looks up at me and I wince slightly. That is one hell of a bad bruise, even I haven't had worse. He smirks.

''I guess you want to find out why I was off too then?'' He says, I nod.

''Well then you can just bugger off. It's none of your business Kat. Just get lost.'' He says harshly. I just growl. I'm not at all intimidated. It's his loss after all.

''I will find out Kai. You just know it.'' I say before walking back over to my table.

''Excuse me Miss Triagon, will you please sit still.'' The teacher says.

''I was just getter a rubber Sir.'' I say. The teacher nods, not noticing that my palms carry nothing, and goes back to his work in silence. I glare back at Kai. I will find out. I vowed I would, and a Triagon never backs down, turns down a challenge or breaks a vow. I'm a pure blooded Triagon. To hell will I ever break those rules.

* * *

(I don't think I left it long enough for Elisa and Kat to make up, but I really couldn't think of any other way to delay it, besides, i need them back together to continue with anything anyway. Oh well, we all have our bad Writers block infested days, I guess when I wrote this I had a bad one. Review please) 


	12. I Give You The Bandits edited

**12. I Give You…The Bandits (edited version)**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too. Other than that I own nothing, including the song by Guns 'n' Roses, just love it and imagined the Bandits performing it so put it in. It's what a 1 and a half's car journey does to me. .

**badyAngelgurll:** thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it. Sorry if this isn't early enough for you, review wise, I just do it about twice a week so then I have time to keep ahead of myself with future chapter writing. Umm, well, Kats on a mission now and she doesn't give up easily, Ry and Theo are getting closer (glad you find them funny too), and that, is basically it. Thanks again. Everything will be revealed.

**MyOwnWoRLD: **Thanks for the review again. Here's the update and whether Kat finds out, lets just say your gonna have to read to find out. . Thanks.

**Kai Phoenica: **Yep, you're probably right (as always), most of it is just to make the chapter longer without having to put two chapters into one. Most of it was relevant through, maybe besides the flashback which I could have shortened a lot but to me think it all fit well, then again I would. Oh, and I know for a fact most of this chapter is pointless, I just had to put it in , good old stupid me right. Anyway thanks for the review and keep reading. My pointlessness should go soon.

**LightintheDarkTempest: **I don't care about whether your reviews late. Its good just to get them. Don't worry. And I've probably already told you about how messed up my computer is. (Kicks it) heh. I'm glad you liked the flashback thing too. And thanks for the luck, I'm gonna need it. Thank You.

**Leaha: **glad you like it . And I guess here's your update. Thanks.

Ok, I've edited this. Due to realising that I've broken some stupid rule by putting in the song that was previously here. (and that it was pretty naf with the song) Its still is, just not the lyrics. I'll try and update the real chapter at the weekend, sorry again. Anyway, enjoy again I guess.

* * *

A cheer went through the crowd like a wave crashing against a beach. The Bandits all smiled as they finished their last song ''Just the way I am''. Sabre pushed Kat away from his mic and Kat flipped down her portable microphone so it came close to her mouth again. It was dark in the hall, although outside it was light. Most of the schools occupants were in the huge indoor area with the door open to lead outside where people listened from the playground.

The Bandits stood on a stage; Leo sat at his drum kit at the back with Cassy to his left on the right side of the stage in front of him and then Elisa sitting at her DJ Deck and Keyboard to the far right of the stage. Kat stood now to the left of the stage, Leo's right, and Sabre at the very front in the middle holding up his mic as he passed the stand to Elisa. They all looked out onto the crowd happily.

There attire had changed for the party along with most of the crowds. Elisa wore knee high black high-heeled leather boots and then some really small black shorts showing off most of her leg. Her wrists were enclosed by black wristbands studded with silver metal spikes and her top half was covered by a strapless short cut purple top that showed off her stomach. Her hair was characteristically up in a high ponytail with strands covering her face and her silver necklace hung around her neck.

Sabre at the front of the stage wore black baggy trousers tucked into black hiking boots with silver heel and toecaps. He wore a long sleeve black leather jacket over a black t-shirt which held an image of a Chinese style dragon of different blues that looked much like his bit-beast Dagon as it twisted around his chest. On his hands were still his black fingerless gloves and his face carried his red shark fin tattoos but a more carefree emotion.

Leo wore black and blue trainers half covered by grey baggy jeans. On his top was a green three-quarter length top covered by a ripped and frayed denim blue jacket. Green sweatbands covered his wrists and his drumsticks were tightly in his hands as he prepared for the next song. He blew his hair from his eyes now and then as he waited.

Cassy wore her shining metallic red guitar around her top loosely so it fell down to her thighs. On her top she wore a thin-strapped pink top that clung to her top half and a small denim mini skirt held by a thin brown leather belt. Her feet were encased by high-heeled black mid calf boots and black and silver bracelets and bangles covered her wrists.

And then Kat. She wore tight red leather trousers that clung to her upper legs before they flared at the knees. The bottom of the legs were engulfed by flames sewn into them and covered black trainers. On her top half she wore a tight fitting black tank top with blue rims around the arms and neck and a same coloured blue handkerchief like scarf tied loosely around her neck. She also wore a black chocker studded with silver spikes and the same design was around the wrists of her net like black elbow length gloves. A band, much like the one around her neck, covered some of her right bicep and her hair was held up by red chop sticks. Her Sliver flame licked guitar was held by its gold strap near her thighs.

Kat then stood forward on the stage as Leo stared up the beat on the drums and Cassy started the backing. She began to speak as the intro went on.

''Now. Everyone should know this song, we sing it often enough for you to know all the words.'' She began and raised her hands above her head and started to clap although it wasn't heard over the cheers of the crowd, it was just an action to follow. The crowd did follow her lead and clapped to the beat. ''Sing along, if you can. And expect some hard rocking because I love this song.'' Leo's beat got louder. ''Now, clap your hands, sing and enjoy, I know you will. We don't own it so don't moan about it. This is Paradise City, Guns 'n' Roses.'' She said clapping her hands as Sabre began to sing.

The first verse was a hit to being with, Sabre singing into the microphone in his hands like a pro, Leo and Casys playing behind him. Then Kat came in on main guitar, whistles from the crowd egged her on as she suddenly went full into it with the real whistle being heard from Elisa down a mic from the right of the stage, the duel haired girl smirked. Cassy could only follow suit.

This had always been a favourite for the Bandits, mainly because Kat liked it, but it worked. Not many people listened to it anymore, it had gone passed its time, only the fans still knew of it now. But Kat was determined to bring it back. And Kat wasn't one to take no for an answer.

Singing still, Sabre beamed out into the crowd. Kat and Cassy bounded around the stage, fingers whizzing up and down the neck of their guitars, plucking the strings like true professionals. Elisa danced at one side of the stage, clapping to the beat and singing along. Leo stayed at the back, giving the whole song the quickening beat it needed.

By now the song bas coming to a close, it seemed to have been a hit, mainly because the crowd were yelling pretty loudly. Kat smiled, but unluckily for her, this was going to be the only highlight of the evening, it would be going down hill from here on out.

A clash of drums, guitars and Sabres voice signalled the end of the song. The crowd cheered loudly, waving and calling to them on stage. Kat just smirked and looked at the crowd.

''Told you you'd like it.''

* * *

''So you did come?'' 

''That is why I'm here Tala.''

''Yeah, there is that. Anyway, you enjoying yourself or what?''

''Its ok, and don't even think of asking. You won't get a different answer. If you don't believe the truth you'll believe nothing I say.'' (That's basically my saying if someone doesn't believe me )

''Fine Kai.'' The pair, Kai and Tala, now stood near by to the back of the crowd near the buffet. Tala wore his normal white, purple and orange outfit whilst Kai wore a black long sleeve top with red shoulder straps covering his shoulder running from the red-rimmed neck. (V force style, kinda anyway). On his legs were his normal baggy blue trousers and his feet were covered by his black and red trainers. They were talking loudly over the music the hired DJ was playing to one side of the stage.

On stage the Bandits were talking to the front of the crowd or in amongst themselves before their next song. Sabre and Elisa were talking to each other at the back of the stage near the keyboard and mixing table. Cassy and Leo were talking to the crowd to Ry and Theo who had been watching the show together at the front of the stage. The rest of the Demolition Boys were somewhere else in amongst the crowd. And Kat was taking a drink at the back of the stage with her back to the crowd…and her tight leather trousers weren't helping Kai. Then again none of the female Bandits tight and skimpy clothes were helping any single male in the room, even with the known fact that they were already taken.

''So…'' Tala didn't really know what else to say.

''Umm Tala?'' Kai asked. The red head looked lost before suddenly brightening up.

''How about we put in a Song, ask the DJ to play it, or the Bandits if they can?'' Tala said.

''Can if you want.'' Kai said. Tala sighed.

''I said we. Bye then Kai.'' He said before walking off. The song that had been playing ground to a stop and Sabre walked up to the stage microphone, now back in its stand. Behind him now all the Bandits had gathered.

''Now, we're gonna need a break soon, to eat, so instead of you guys depriving us of our food we're going to let you do karaoke.'' Sabre called through the crowd earning cheers. ''Line up at the DJ side of the stage and we'll see what we can do.'' He finished before turning the mic off again and putting it back in its stand.

''Who's going to watch over them?'' Sabre asked turning back to the rest of the band.

''I'll do it; I'm not exactly that hungry right now.'' Kat said taking her guitar from her shoulders and placing it on its stand at the back of the stage. Cassy did the same.

''You sure Kat?'' The girl nodded to the other blonde one.

''Sure, just bring me back some of those prawn thingies would you.'' Kat smirked.

''Oh, so we're your waiters now are we?'' Leo questioned an eyebrow raised.

''For one night only.'' Kat said before the other four walked off of the stage, jumping down into the crowd. Flipping her microphone over her mouth Kat sighed.

''Right, who's up first?''

* * *

Kai was surprised when Tala came running back over to him. He had a grin on his face that was rather disconcerting and Kai soon became unnerved by his friend's confidence. (That sentence sounds really complex for me ). 

''What now Tala?'' Kai asked. Tala simply beamed before grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him through the crowd. Kai's arm suddenly shot pain through his whole body at Tala's touch. His bruises felt as though they were on fire, but Tala didn't know that. He bit his lip and pulled from his friend's grasp as he moved through the crowd. Tala thought nothing of it and just let his friend follow, making sure he was still behind him as he glanced back now and then.

''Karaoke.'' Tala answered finally as they reached the back of the queue. Kai groaned.

''No Tala.'' Tala turned to him and gave him his best puppy dog look. ''Tala, quit looking like a snivelling dog, it doesn't work on me.'' Tala just growled and turned back to the queue.

''I've already signed up though.''

''What and who?''

''You and a duet song sung earlier.''

''What Tala?''

''I signed you up to sing ''Just the way I am'' with Kat.'' Kai just growled at him and glared at his friends turned head behind his back.

* * *

''Ok, next person.'' Kat called. Ry and Theo stepped onto the stage. ''People rather.'' Kat raised an eyebrow. ''I think my prawn thingies can wait.'' She laughed. Ry blushed and Theo just smiled his flawless smile. 

''So, what'ya singing?'' Kat asked.

''''The one that I want''. From Grease Lightning.'' Theo said into the mic. Kat nodded.

''Very ordinal.'' She handed Ry another mic before walking to the side of the stage. ''So let's hear you sing.''

* * *

I smirked as Ry and Theo sang. I bet they were dared to do it. Ry's blushing madly but she's still singing really well. Theo isn't that bad either. I never would have thought that that song would be sung at a Disco party at School. I am obviously wrong. I wonder where they got the CD backing them from though. It's not like the DJ would have had it. Ok, I've just seen the Drama teacher, the teachers are patrolling this Disco you know, so we don't get drunk or start fights or something other disgusting happening I think, Mrs Rodent, holding the CD case. She has a really funny smile on her face. Damn she just looked at me, and smiled wickedly. She always does that before giving me male lead. Damn it, it can't be good. 

Behind me I heard Kat cheer and clap as she walks over to Ry and Theo and held their arms high in the air.

''I wanna hear it for Ry and Theo.'' The crowd cheered as the two jump off stage together. Something's between them, and I'm not sure whether they know it. Then again, things happen at these Discos. ''Ok, DJ, what and who's up next?'' She calls across to the DJ who waves a made CD case at her and points to me. She looks slightly confused as she looks at me but then smiles. I look around for Tala to find his red headed form walking off away from me. Damn you Tala.

''Ok guys, Kai and…hang on, how do you do a duet with only one person?'' People laughed. ''This isn't one of my wired jokes either.'' Kat said raising an eyebrow to the crowd.

''You do it with him.'' Someone yelled. Kat turned her head to my redheaded friend and smirked.

''I should have known Tala Ivonov.'' Tala just smirks as the crowd began to chant the words 'Kat and Kai, Kat and Kai'. There is no way I'm getting out of this now.

''Ok, so this is ''Just the way I am'', again.'' Kat introduced as I walked on stage in defeat. Cheers came from the crowd again as Kat hands me a mic. I hate to admit it, but I am pretty popular, unluckily, I get mobbed by 'adoring fans' everyday at least twice. Tala seems to think their 'obsessive freak girls' and I have to agree with him sometimes.

''You sure you know the words?'' Kat asked me so only I could hear as the DJ sorted out the CD. I nod. ''Cool. Where did you learn them anyway?'' She asks so only I could hear again by covering her headset mic. I pause.

''It doesn't take me long to remember songs, I've heard it a few times now.'' I lie. Yeah right. More like most of the time when I'm at home, virtually every day! Ok, so maybe I am a little obsessive, but I can't describe what she does to me anymore, it's not like a first year crush now.

''Ok then, and I like the beaten about look.'' She says nodding back to the DJ before taking centre stage. I just look slightly confused before realising she's taking the piss out of me for my black eye. I just smirk. She's determined to get to me, to get answers. ''For the second time tonight.'' She calls to the crowd, arms raised above her head and a smile on her face. ''I give you my song ''Just the way I am.'''' She turns to me and speaks into her headset mic pointing at me as she did before turning back to the crowd with me by her side.

''So you think you've found the girl for you.

And guess what dears, it's me.

Now let me tell you a thing or too.

You might be amazed to see.'' Then she began to sing again, like she had with all the songs, as the music began to play from the CD. Her voice flooded though my ears, calming me. She did this to me, every time she spoke to me. If only she knew.

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.'' She pointed to the crowd and smiled. Her tone of voice changed now as she began to sing again. Not the most romantic or pleasant song to be singing with me, but I'd live with it. Partly because I had to.

''I've never liked the soppy stuff,

Romance movies and valentines.

But give me an adventure,

When there aint no reason to speak in rhymes.

And action, bandits and guns ready to blow.'' She sang as she floated around the stage holding her hands to her heart and looking up into the sky, err, ceiling, before half way though just stopping and stomping her feet on the stage for effect as she looking out into the crowd cheering her name. She smirked.

''And that babe, is where I wanna go.'' Now it was my turn. I raised the mic to my mouth and spoke.

''And that's all because?'' I asked looking across at her. She smiled before continuing to the tune that she and her band had recorded on the CD the DJ was playing.

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.'' She began to float around the stage again; she was more like an actor than a singer.

''You could walk this earth a millennia,

And there aint no way in hell,

That your gonna find another girl like me,

And now, why, I will tell.'' She smirked, a devilish gesture towards the crowd who continued to cheer and sing if they knew the words.

''You can hook me up with all the crime,

Cause I'm the one who doesn't mind the time.

That's why.'' I then asked her again as she looked across at me from the side of the stage to me in the middle.

''But why, babe, why?'' This was the only time in my life that I'd be able to call her 'babe' without her realising that I really meant it.

''I'll tell you why.'' She said before turning to the crowd again as she walked over to my side singing as she did.

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.'' Now this was my main part of this 'duet'. I put the mic to my mouth and sang again. I saw Sabre in the crowd, and in the black haired cold-hearted teen's eyes, I could see pride. He was impressed by my acting of his part.

''I can't believe what I just heard,

On the outside you look fine,

But obviously after a while with you,

I've found out you could never be mine,

I don't want a bad girl, dark and mysterious like you,

I want someone beside me, that won't tell me what to do.'' To be honest I didn't care whether she told me to do anything, I'd do it, but this was a song, not my life. It was also the only time I'd ever be able to call her 'fine' without her laughing at me. Kat spoke again, a smile at my performance firmly on her lips.

''Tough. 'Cause…'' There was a build up of drumbeats played by Leo in the CD before she sang to me again.

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.'' Now we were virtually having a conversation on stage.

''It's just me.'' Kat said turned to look at me. I stared at her black eyes; at least her eyes were black in the iris not like my black eye.

''It's just like you.'' I sang back.

''That's what I said.'' She pretend snapped back at me.

''That's what you told me.'' She then turned back to the crowd, leaving my captivated by her singing; I took her turned back as an advantage as I leaned on her shoulder. I could see her smile broaden as she sang to the crowd on which I looked to, smirking at Tala.

''And that's what I'll always be.

Forever and for always,

The badgirl of the streets and shadows,

Looking for adventure to fill my bad ways.'' Her head snapped back to me.

''That you won't give to me man.

So now do you think I give a damn?'' She spoke harshly. We waited for the pause to end before both saying.

''No.'' The tune continued and she smirked at me for a while before turning back to the crowd and singing her heart out.

''It's just the way I am.''

''It's just the way I am.''

''It's just the way I ammmmm.'' There was a long wait as her on guitar, Cassy backing her, and Leo all played together as one.

''It's just the way I am.

The way I'll always be.

Fast cars and motor bikes.

What you get is what you see.

It's just the way I am.

I'm not all that you see.

Guns and swords, blood and gore.

Now that dear, that is me.'' I knew this song was ending, but I didn't care I was enjoying it. I stood back on my own again as she sang the last few lines to the slowing and quieting guitars.

''That is meeee.''

''Just like meeee.''

''It's just the way I ammmm.''

''Just the, way, I, ammmm.'' The tune ended and Kat dropped to the floor on crouched legs and supporting arms for effect. Looking up suddenly she smirked and did the rock on sign with her fingers to the crowd.

''Yeah babe, it's me.'' She smiled before leaping to her feet, moving quickly to my side, and grabbing my hand and raising my arm above my head like she had done with the other Karaokers. I cringe and bit back the pain as I tried to smile. I felt my chest sting with pain; hopefully the cut wouldn't have reopened. I pretend to have an itch on my stomach and then look at my hand as people cheered for me, us.

Kat just looked out into the crowd, enjoying herself. She loved the attention, I knew that, and I didn't want her to lose it. But on my hand…

…I see blood.

''Give it up for the one and only Kai Hiwatari.'' The crowd's applause was the loudest it had been all night and it wasn't going to stop now. They still had another hour and a half to dance and sing.

I looked down at my bloody hand. Pulling away from Kat I rush of stage, partly in shock and partly to hide it. I didn't see Kat's eyes follow me.

* * *

((wails)No, Kai's hurt. But now it's coming out into the open. What's he going to do? Will anyone find out? Well, obviously they will sometime, but who and how? Umm, soz for having to redo this, but there ya go. Anyway, thanks again. cya) 


	13. The Terrifying Truth, a Vow Fufilled

**13. The Terrifying Truth, a Vow Fufilled**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**Kai Phoenica: **Yep, pointless chapter. Songs way too long, yep, but I had to put them in. (edit: taken one of them out now, ) I'm like that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**MyOwnWoRLD: **Hehe, cliffys are great! Thanks for reviewing and here's your update. .

**LightintheDarkTempest: **umm thank you, thank you and thank you. . Sorry for leaving you to hang for a while, your arms must hurt now. Lol. Anyway, here's your update, hopefully it lives up to what it's supposed to. Thanks for reviewing.

Long time no see huh? Lol. Sorry for the wait, and the double update of 12 (cos I changed a few things) but here it is. Now, this is where it could (but hopefully wont) fall apart. Bare with me cos this is the turning point. Enjoy.

* * *

Kai pulled from my grip on his hand and rushed off the stage, jumping down in-between the queue for Karaoke. I'm confused. Why did Kai just run off like that? I see Sabre then come back through the crowd with Elisa's hand in one of his and my prawn volovont (can't spell it) things in his other. I look at him.

''Sabre, your turn.'' I say before running and jumping into the crowd after Kai. I vowed to find out what was wrong with him. And I will.

* * *

''What's up with her?'' Elisa spoke. Sabre just shrugged and glanced down at Kat's food he had brought. Mustn't waste it.

* * *

I wound my way around the dancing people as the DJ put on a filler song before the next Karaoke song came on. The queue was virtually gone now anyway. It's disco time until the end and then a song from us to finish it. That was the plan anyway.

''That was great Kat.''

''Yeah I loved it.'' I nodded and said thanks to the people who asked me.

''Are you doing dedications?''

''Umm, I guess.'' I pushed past the girl and walked on quickly. I couldn't see Kai anywhere.

''Can I ask you something Kat?'' I nod to the boy who blocked my path. Why must I be stopped in the hall like some celebrity? ''Can you sing a song for me and my friends?'' I shrug.

''Depends on whether Sabre knows it or not.''

''No, you, your way better than him. Plus your like me.'' I raise an eyebrow. An admirer, I'll live with that. And why are we alike?

''I'll try.'' I say scanning the crowd for Kai behind him. The boy looks up at me. He's got to be years younger than me, year 7 or 8, the first years, so is way shorter and probably five years younger than me too, yet he seems to look and act even younger than that. Like he's still living his childhood years.

''It'll just be for a laugh, because I know we're not, but can you sing ''We are the Champions''?'' He asked. I look slightly shocked, that was different for once, not your normal, pop songs, before nodding and scanning the crowd again.

''Sure kid.'' I say.

''It's Leon. Like Leo, but just with a 'n'.'' I fake smile, pretending to see the humour in the little kid's words as his black eyes, the same as his hair and my eyes, dance with cheerfulness, and push past him and start my search again. This time I ignore everything said to me as I barge through the dancing people to the side of the hall. Then I see an angel. Well, two angels.

''Ry, Theo.'' I call. They turn to me. Hang on, their holding hands. Oh, I'll ask later. ''Have you seen Kai?'' I ask loudly. Ry nods.

''Went into that corridor a minute ago.'' She said. ''This disco is great. The Bandits rock.''

''Yeah, thanks.'' I say, not really picking up her words, running through the corridor she had indicated to with a nod.

Racing along the virtually empty corridor I look down each new one as I pass it. I growl my strides are being restricted by the damn red leather on my legs that our 'fashion designers' also know as the pair Elisa Tracy and Cassy Camble have put me in. Apparently it shows off my 'nice legs', like I give a damn, there not practical, and I'm finding that out now as my movements aren't as fluid or my strides as long as normal. I growl for a different reason as I pass another corridor.

''Ok, break it up.'' It appears someone has brought some alcohol. They're in the years younger than me for god's sake, way younger, they're not meant to be doing this. Grabbing it off of them I glare at the five boys and three girls there. Two of the boys looked totally pissed and the other three were defiantly getting there whilst they make out with the three girls. Oh, I feel like some rotten scum bag having to see this, I should get paid for it!

''Hey there gorgeous.'' One of the drunken boys slurs. I just growl and point for the exit to the corridor.

''I'll give you three seconds to go away.'' I say quietly grabbing a half full can in my hand and the only full four pack left in my other from the floor near my feet. Most of the packs and cans are spread around the corridor floor, empty and crushed.

''Why don't you join us?'' The other drunk one says almost falling on the ground where he sat. I growl and crush the can in my hand making the beer spill over my fingers.

''Get out of here now.'' I say quietly throwing the can to the ground harshly and stomping on it. The six almost sober people nod before dragging the other two away. I'm told I can be very scary to every sane person in the world when I'm angry. Grabbing another can I open it and chuck about half of it down my throat before throwing it to the ground along with the pack. I'll help clean up later or something.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my net gloved hand I begin to 'run' again, as quick as I can in really tight leather that is. Where the hell are you Kai? I ask myself as I search the corridor. I'm coming up to the gym now. I look down it as I run before passing that corridor. I suddenly screech to a stop, my trainers screeching loudly on the polished floor. Taking a few steps backwards I look at the boys changing room door. There's blood on it. I pale slightly before bolting for the door. Someone's in trouble.

Flinging it open, being careful not to put my hands in the blood, I turn the corner and go around the barrier that keeps the changing room from view and look inside of the changing rooms. I've never been in here before, but I now see that it's the splitting image of the girls changing room. Besides the fact that on the back bench there's a black shirt with red shoulder straps and neck. Kai's top. Running over to it feel blood along its front and a few patches on the back and arms. What's wrong with Kai?

''Kai.'' I call desperately, the top clenched in my right hand as I swing round to the changing rooms. ''Kai, are you here?'' I can hear fear in my voice. Then from the shower room, that nobody has used for at least twenty years when they used to have to use them, I hear footsteps on the blue tiled floor. Kai appears in the archway leading to the old worn down showers. I gasp. ''Kai, what happened?'' He sighs.

On his bare chest, which he is clutching to with his hands, is a deep red cut which is steadily bleeding; it looks as though it's been stretched lately. His arms are also cut and his torso is covered in bruises.

''Nothing?'' I stop staring at his wounds and look up at his face. His black eye completes his new look.

''Bullshit Kai. I don't believe you. So tell me the truth.'' He sighs.

''It doesn't concern you.''

''It does Kai, you're a friend, I don't like seeing friends hurt.'' I plead. He turns away showing me even more blood and bruises. I cringe. Sighing I walk up to him and rest a hand on his shoulder. ''You helped me, why can't I help you?'' I say quietly. ''You helped me when I was hurt so now I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not.'' He can't argue with that. His shoulders slump as he turns back to me. I really wish he had kept his top on.

''Ok, I'll tell you.''

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Kai sat in his room. He'd got homework to do and he only had an hour or so to do it in. It was Sunday evening, the day his Grandfather was meant to get home from his business trip from over seas. Even Kai himself wasn't sure on what his own Grandfather did. Kai turned the page of his book and began to take more notes again when he heard his door open.

''I'm ok Jeeves, you can leave now. Grandfather won't be long.''

''No need for that Kai, I'm already here.'' The teen turned to the darkened doorway.

''Oh, Grandfather.'' He nodded to the elder. Voltaire looked particularly angry this time, his eyes were bloodshot slightly and his teeth bared. Kai decided not to ask about what had gone wrong at work. ''I'll be done soon.'' Kai said. His grandfather did nothing, only chucked a piece of material onto Kai's bedroom work desk. Kai immediately noticed it as the blue shirt he had wore when he went skating with the Demolition Boys and Bandits the day before.

''Why did you do this?''

''One of my friends was injured and…''

''And you had to help them. Yes, I've heard it all before. That was your dress shirt, why were you wearing it anyway?'' Kai was confused. Why was his grandfather so stressed about a ripped shirt? He only hoped it wouldn't turn out like it normally did.

''It's ok; I'll buy a new one.''

''That isn't good enough Kai.'' Voltaire roared throwing his cape aside and exposing his arms. There, within his bony fingered grasp, was a pen knife. Kai gasped.

''Grandfather, I'm sorry, I didn't…''

''Sorry doesn't cut it. So maybe I'll cut you for it.''

* * *

End Flashback.

* * *

''Kat, what do you think of my Grandfather? Tell me the truth.'' I paused. Kai now was sitting on bench and I was using tissue paper from the toilets to try and clog the bleeding. It was working, luckily.

''I've only seen him briefly, twice at the most upfront.'' I say. It's true, I've only seen Kai's grandfather at business meetings at either Hiwatari Mansion or Moor Mansion and that has only been twice. ''But, every time I see him he makes me uneasy. He scares me.''

''He scares you?'' Kai asks. I nod and wipe some of the blood from his back. I'm not easily scared by anything now. Not after what happened to me when I was thirteen.

''His eyes, they're, just horrible. They're the eyes of a madman; whenever I see them they just draw me in to an evil pool of darkness. There like the eyes I remember that shoot my parents.'' I say quietly. ''I can't believe he did this to you. Why?''

''His business is failing, and has been for the last year or so, stocks are down or his business partners aren't with him anymore or something.'' Kai explains. ''Every time something goes wrong, it's always me now.'' I can sense he's upset. I feel his body heave slightly as if he's beginning to sob. I can't see though, his head is bowed from view.

''There's something more isn't there?'' I ask. He nods and looks at me. Why is he crying like that? His cheeks are streaked with tears making his pale skin turn red. He looks like nothing I've ever seen him as before, this is scaring me too, Kai is meant to be strong, not like this.

''I can tell you, because you know.''

''Know what Kai?'' I ask calmly. He's making no sense. I can see his tears breaking from his eyes. Kai is crying, this must be bad. He's not in pain from his injuries. It's something different.

''I wish it wasn't like this. Kat, I really want my parents back.'' I nod.

''Me too, but they can't come back.'' I say. He nods sadly before suddenly he leans into my shoulder, resting his head against my neck and under my chin, as I sit next to him. I instantly get this wired 'mothers instinct' type emotion running through me and, following it, I hug him back tightly as he sobs into my shoulder. What's wrong with him?

''Kai, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong.'' I say. I'm surprised at how calm my voice is. In reality, I'm really scared. What if Voltaire does this again, or goes further and Kai ends up dead!

''I don't want to go back there again.'' He says, crying. He's eighteen and is scared of his grandfather, Voltaire really is evil, I know it, his eyes told me when I saw them, I've been able to judge people by their eyes and movements since the murder. I feel my shoulder start to go damp from his tears and his back is bleeding again, the sobs are making the blood flow more. Taking my scarf from my neck I wipe his back and hold the scarf against the biggest cut there, his chest has stopped but his back hasn't, it's more like a stab wound than a cut.

''Then try and go to Tala's house or something.'' I advise. Maybe I should sign up to be a hear to hear mentor. To help other people with their troubles.

''I can't.'' He sobs into my shoulder. I glance down at him before resting my chin on his mass of blue and grey hair.

''Why?'' I ask him calmly. To be honest, if I was breaking down because of my parents deaths I'd go to my brothers but as Kai doesn't have any, if I was in his position with that as well, I'd go Elisa and Cassy, to my team, not my rival. So I ask myself now, why am I so special to the boy that's breaking down in my arms?

''Because he doesn't know how it feels, to have your parents gone, murdered. You and I have that in common.'' He says quietly. Hang on a minute…

''What? Murdered? Your parents died, when you we're younger, eight years old, in a freak car accident yes but they weren't murdered, you told me.'' I sound desperate. He pauses and looks up at me. His face is red with tears, his crimson eyes puffy.

''Grandfather killed my parents, he told me, last night, he arrange for their car to be hit head on by that lorry, one of his followers was driving it. He said they wouldn't agree to running his business so he got rid of them. Biovolt deals in the trading, torture and testing…of humans.'' He watches as I turn wide-eyed, but he hasn't finished yet. ''It uses ways to draw spirits out of animals to make them into bit beasts like Dranzer and Whisper. It trades humans to train them to be able to control the bit beasts, its basically torture.'' I was shocked.

But slave trading is dead; human rights make sure of that, and testing on them is against the human rights campaign too and torture is just out of the question. How is Voltaire getting though it? But he is a devious scumbag, he's probably found a way to break the law without anyone realising it. He must have let it slip to Kai last night in his anger.

I thought I was surprised then but soon Kai speaks again and I'm defiantly in shock. ''He says I'm next.'' I gasp and pale. Oh my god.

* * *

The pair wove their way through the crowd. Kat leading with Kai trailing, trying to hide his face. It was around 8pm by then, they had another hour. Walking up behind the stage Kat found Elisa sitting at her keyboard eating what looked like to be the prawn volovont things she'd asked them to get for her, while Sabre stood at the front of the stage near the crowd, talking to a group of boys asking him something. The rest of the crowd were dancing. The Karaoke was over and the DJ's music was now pumping through the hall and to the people outside dancing in the slowly fading sunlight. Leo and Cassy sat behind the drum kit eating, Cassy on Leo's lap.

''Elisa.'' Kat called. The girl turned to her team captain lazily. ''I'm going.'' The Pianist/singer/guitarist/multi instrument player then suddenly woke up again.

''But we need you, we've got dedications yet, plus ''Patience'' and you promised a boy you'd sing for him, he's told us, unless it's a lie.''

''No, I'm going now.'' Kat ordered. Elisa then looked concerned.

''Kat, what's wrong?'' Kat sighed.

''Nothing that concerns you.''

''I'm your team mate and friend, everything you do concerns me.'' Kat nodded, although they had fallen out majorly the few days before she knew that her friend would care for what she was doing and why she looked so depressed, and probably why her scarf was now not on her neck and instead, stuffed, blood splattered in her pocket. Not that Elisa knew of that.

''No, it doesn't concern the Bandits so in turn it doesn't concern you.'' Kat looked too determined for Elisa to try and stop her. The plain brown haired girl nodded.

''But we'll need another guitarist.'' Kat growled as she thought.

''Get that Ben Archer kid from our class. He's part of a band outside of school, I think he plays lead guitar, if I can remember I've given him a few tips now and then. He should be able to figure it out. If not, you play, I know it's not your speciality but you can at least play Patience, work around me ok.'' Elisa nodded. Kat was on a mission and it was best she let her complete it. ''And ring Ty for me, he'll collect everything after the show, I'll be longer than that probably, say Kat's busy and I'll explain to him later.'' Elisa nodded again.

''Good luck with what ever the problem is.'' Elisa said. Kat nodded before reaching up to her head and taking her head mic and tossing it to Elisa whose reactions easily caught it before the Triagon walked off with a fast and determined stride propelling her. Back to Kai, back to her car, back to Hiwatari Mansion, back to get Voltaire…

* * *

''You didn't drive today did you?'' Kat asked. Kai shook his head. He really wasn't in the mood to talk now. Kat's glare hadn't left her face since he'd confirmed the murder of his parents to be the truth and Kai himself just wanted to cry again. ''Get in then.'' Kat said opening her Lotus Motorsports door and getting into the drivers seat. Kai got into the passenger seat beside her.

''What are you going to do?'' He asked. He felt like some kid. He didn't want Kat to see him like this, but to be honest with himself, he didn't think Kat had noticed that much. She was very protective, and after he had told her about his grandfather, he didn't know what she was going to do; he didn't think anyone did when she was in this type of mood. And the fact that she wasn't answering his question to what she was doing wasn't helping that.

Kat shoved the key into the ignition and turned it harshly. Turning backwards so she faced out of the back window she revved the engine before reversing and pushing the accelerator down brutally making the back wheels of her car spin before they shot out of the car space. Twisting the wheel around and facing forward she revved the engine again and soon they were shooting along the road outside of the school.

''Kat.'' Kai said, trying to prompt an answer from his friend. Kat paused as they sped along the empty but light streets.

''I'm going to pay your Grandfather a visit.'' She said finally. Kai looked across at the younger girl. He knew what she meant by visit, she was a user of he didn't know how many Martial arts, and she didn't just pay someone a visit after they had done something wrong without using her skills.

''What? Kat, don't, just leave him, I'll know next time, I'll lock my door I'll…''

''Kai, your 18, why haven't you reported this, or done something, it must have been happening for years if every time you missed school was for that reason.'' She barked angrily. Kai was taken aback but in his state he wasn't his normal self so was more scared of her angered voice than normal.

''He's the only family I have left. What would you do if Tyson did this to you, or Phoenix or Fly?'' Kat sighed.

''I suppose your right.'' Kat admitted. She smiled across at him. _At least I know my brother isn't a murderer. Anyone of them. _She thought looking back to the road. _And at least I don't live with a murderer. _''I was planning on sending your Grandfather to his grave where he belongs.'' Kat heard Kai gasp slightly.

''But you'll be sent to jail, and you can't do that to him, even after what he's done.''

''Yeah I know.'' Kat admitted. ''It's too much like the movies anyway, but I'm still going to talk to him.'' She said. Kai nodded. ''This talk might just involve a bit of violence though and then we're going to the police station, we're reporting this.''

''You can't.'' Kat sighed.

''Kai.''

''I know, but, Kat, just don't, for me. It'll work out, he'll see what he's done wrong after what you say to him I'm sure.'' He looked at her. Kat nodded. _To hell he will.

* * *

_

(Kat's on a rampage and she's not going to take any prisoners. Well, maybe she'll have to because this isn't a death fic. But how will Voltaire react, and will this get Kai into even more trouble? REVIEW PLEASE

PS: (or w/e it is on the net) Thanks to everyone who's added me or this story to their favs. Its really does mean a lot, and I've only just figured out how to see it. I'm a little slow with the new layout . Thank you, and be ready for the next update next week).


	14. When Revenge Can Be Dealt I Deal It

**14. When Revenge Can Be Dealt I Deal It**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**LightintheDarkTempest: **Glad you liked it, and that they always seem to be good, some chaps are pretty rubbish, I think. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review, and no sweat about reading your story, you asked me too, (god even doesn't know how long ago) so I read it, simple as that. . Thank you also for your review for 'Perfect Days Don't Exist', cos I don't know where else to thank you for it . And here's the update. Thanks again.

**Shadowdragonlady: **umm, I got the keyboard and typed it up. Lol. No, don't worry, I'm regretting it, seriously, Kat is raving her head off at me right now, threatening to umm, err, kill me basically, but there's lots of Japanese names in there that I cant pick out, sounds kinda painful. Heh. But don't worry, revenge is sweet. Mwhahahahaha. Thanks for reviewing and here's your update.

**storm-of-insanity: **Wow, thanks again, he sounds really cool, kinda like a tough guy with the kind centre. I like people like that. Heh. Anyway, thanks, I'll try and fit him in as a main character, but if not, I'll try and make him have a big role anyway, I'll kick out one of my OCs. Do you mind if I change his past a bit if I do that? Sorry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews (the one from 'Perfect Days Don't Exist' too, cos I don't know whether I'm going to make another one so I'll thank you here, THANK YOU, I depends on whether I get inspiration for another), and thanks for the OC, and here's the update and where you find out.

**Leaha: **wow, thanks. And I'm sure your stories are great. You'll be hearing from me about them soon now . Anyway, here's the update, thanks for the review and enjoy.

Thanks everyone, and just as a note, anymore OCs anyone sends in probably wont have mains parts as their aren't that many going anyway and its hard to twist so many pasts together to make them fit and still get the main plot done whilst revealing them at the same time. Phew, anyway, sorry, but feel free to send them in anyway, I'm going to need lots more people for teams in the future, and I think my brains running out of ideas (god forbid). And now, without further ado, here's your update (after two weeks, sheesh I'm falling behind, sorry). 3 more days until I'm on summer hols so expect more chapters to be coming out. Cya.

* * *

With it being summer time, the evening was still quite light. It was now about 8:30 and the sun was beginning to dull and set behind the dark bricked mansion. The trees surrounded it were full and green, fresh and alive, but the mansion itself looked dull and black…evil. Kat's car pulled up on the drive, the unique flames licking around its wheels and along its sides and the shiny black fading against the darkness as it crushed the gravel of the driveway under the black rubber tyres. Kat paused before turning the engine off, bringing the only noise in or around the car to silence.

''Kai, you can either stay here or come in with me, either way I'm going.'' She said, looking determinedly into the distance at the cloudless sky. Kai nodded and opened the door as she did on the other side. Locking the car again the girl of the pair stared up at the dark looking mansion. Every time she saw this place, it made her shiver, even if it was as hot as it was then.

Sighing she began to walk across the gravel to the grand front door. Footsteps over the stones followed her as she walked up the steps confidently. Looking at the door she quirked an eyebrow.

''You would think they didn't make door knockers that big.'' She joked before lifting the heavy metal circle attached to elaborate metal designs behind it and letting it go. A loud clash of metal and hard wood rang out. Kat huffed. ''If your grandfather didn't hear that then he's deaf.'' She said.

Kai looked at her confident form standing before his front door. He knew she was scared, although she wasn't showing it in the form most would, to shake or sweat with fear and fright, deep down Kai knew she was scared of this place and his grandfather. Even he was sometimes and he'd lived here most of his life. He knew that she was scared by the way she was mocking everything, that told him of her emotions. He'd known her long enough to know her personality better than most; it was either that or that he was always trying to know her personality. Either way, he knew that when she mocked something it was either because it was pathetic or that she was scared of it and she was hiding her fear. And right now, it was the second of the two.

The door creaked suddenly as it opened spookily. They both peered inside into the darkened room, the door swung open fully to reveal no-one behind it. Kat laughed.

''Oh, how very ordinal.'' She laughed pointing to a metal box attached to the wall behind the door which was also bolted to the door itself. "That's what did it, not some spooky no-one, just a simple machine". She laughed lightly.

Kai smirked. He had to admit, if that was his grandfather trying to scare Kat more then he'd just shot himself in the foot. Kat didn't look that scared anymore, she probably had guessed that now everything would be like something from a scary movie and Kai knew for a fact that when she mocked them, it was because she _wasn't_ scared.

The pair walked into the darkened grand entrance hall. Kat looked around to the ceiling and the stairs much like her own apart from the darker colours. She also knew that this place extending far wider than her home which was more like just a giant house than a mansion in comparison. Kai on the other hand just looked to the stairs to see the man in a black tailed suit standing there.

''Jeeves.''

''Master Kai, you have returned, but may I ask what happened to your eye?'' Kat looked confused.

''Um, Jeeves, your here most of the time right?'' The butler nodded. ''Then why haven't you seen Kai's eye before, he's had it for about a week by my estimate.'' The butler shook his head.

''I haven't seen Master Kai in the last week since Master Voltaire has arrived back from business.'' Kat glanced at Kai. He really must have been scared of his grandfather to hide away every time Voltaire came home. ''Oh, and may I ask, who are you young miss?''

''Her name is Kat.'' Kai said. ''Where's my grandfather?''

''He is in his study; I was on my way to open the door for you when he called to me to tell his visitor to give him a few extra minutes. So until he is ready I sagest you wait in the living room.'' Jeeves advised.

''No.'' Kai said shortly before walking towards the stairs. Kat quickly followed.

''But master Kai, he instructed…''

''No Jeeves, get back to work.''

''Yes Master Kai.''

''So where are we going?'' Kat asked.

''Somewhere safer.'' Kai replied walking quickly along the landing.

''And what's so unsafe about you living room?'' Kat asked jogging slightly to keep up with Kai's long and quickening strides. The boy of the pair paused.

''We have a few items down there that could give Grandfather Ideas about hurting me again.'' He said quietly. Kat nodded.

''And what would they be?'' Kat asked. Kai glanced at her, looking into her eyes. He could tell those eyes anything.

''Our family heirloom crest, from god only knows how long ago, contains a pair of crossed daggers and a sword, still sharp.'' Kat simply huffed. ''And why do you seem so unafraid, one wrong move from us could end up with us both dead.'' Kat paused slightly at that word, before smiling again and looking up at him, a glint in her eyes.

''Kai, I have never told you want I keep in my bedroom have I?'' Kai looked partly confused. They turned to an oak door, which Kat presumed to be their destination.

''What do you keep in your bedroom then?'' Kai asked now slightly unease by her smirk. And the pretty weird question.

''I've learned the Japanese art of Kendo, I can handle a sword, dagger or any weapon to that statue with ease, I'm a Samurai sword wielder too, that's what hides within my room, a clean cut and sharp Samurai Sword, or Katana if you prefer, which I can use along with the best. You think your old arthritis infested ass of a grandfather can match me or even scare me now?'' Kai looked slightly shocked by her confidence.

''I'm not sure.'' He said quietly, opening the door. Walking through it he pushed Kat in before turning and locking the door with about three different locks and chains, making sure they were all firmly in place. ''Make yourself at home; I'm sorry about the mess, and the blood, I still haven't been able to get it out. I won't let Jeeves in here to try.'' Kat just started blankly at the patch of dried blood near his desk, smaller drops were gradually fading as they spread across the room.

The bed was unmade at the back of the room, the desk covered in paper and pens. The cupboard draws were open with clothes spilling from them and the Hi-fi and TV were the only things that looked as if they had been looked after. The sofa next to them too was covered in blood.

''Kai, he…the bastard, I'll kill him, or at least draw the same amount of blood.'' She growled. Kai sighed.

''Kat, please don't. He's all I've got left.'' Kat turned to him, glaring. She sighed as she looked back at the big patch of blood on the carpet, it was barely visible but she could still see the dried life source from Kai's body.

''Kai, just don't get yourself more hurt just because he's the last thing you've got left.'' She said quietly, eyes fixed on the blood.

''Kai.'' Kai flinched at the evil voice while Kat just turned sharply and glared at the door. She paused before looking at Kai, eyebrows still furrowed.

''If he steps one pace out of line he'll regret it.'' Kai shook his head, determined for no-one else to be harmed in this mess. _''He will regret it.''_ Kat repeated saying each word savagely and slowly. Kai sighed.

''Yes Grandfather.'' He said to the voice outside the door.

''May I come in grandson?'' Kai glanced at Kat who didn't notice as she glared at the door once more.

''Yes.'' Kai said walking forward and unlocking the door. After all the chairs and bolts had been removed the door was opened to reveal the long grey haired man wearing his long black cape over his arms that was the one and only, at least the pair hoped so, Voltaire Hiwatari.

''Ar, we have a visitor too it seems.'' He said in his icy voice.

''I'm the only reason Kai's back here again.'' Kat said simply, eyes meeting the elders and burning into them with the same ferocity that his did into hers.

''And why would that be, Miss Triagon, if I'm not mistaken that is.''

''Yeah, that's me. I know what you've been doing Voltaire. Every last detail, and guess what, I'm not happy.'' She said glaring at the older man and crossing her arms, her blue eyebrows knitted together. Voltaire just smirked.

''I don't see you doing much about it. And I assure you, you do not know everything.'' He smirked.

''I know enough.'' Voltaire chuckled slightly. It was an evil noise, like he had already killed Kat with his icy stare; the hurdle was crossed and wouldn't bother him again.

''Children these days, get one wrong word and they think they know it all.''

''I heard more than one word, don't you think people have been getting suspicious, your lucky I'm not a friend of mine, you'd already be dead by now, he wouldn't converse with the likes of you.'' Kat said. It was the truth, most of the time her friend she had been thinking of, the one and only Sabre Tooth, would just threaten, nothing would come about it. But he, like her, was protective of his friends, partly because he didn't want to lose them and be alone again, like his parents had, so right now, so he didn't lose Kai, even if he was a rival, he'd be attacking Voltaire with full force.

''Well then I guess I can count you out of the brute list then young Triagon.'' Kat just growled and glared daggers at the old twisted man. Kai just sent her a wary glance as she uncrossed her arms and took a determined stride towards Voltaire. The old man just smirked as she growled.

''Enough with the wanna-be insults old man. You know why I'm here and I'm prepared to use force to get what I want.'' The man smirked and drew his hands from his cape again. This time, different from the time that Kai had described to Kat, he held two knives in his gloved hands. They glistened in the dull light of the room, the deadly weapons that Kai had seen, and dreaded, many times before.

''To knives to break two people. I wonder if you'd dare use force now young Kat.'' He smirked. Kat closed her eyes and smirked back. She'd been broken five years before, a quivering wreak once she had been, but she had rebuilt the pieces over the passing years and her growing age to more than what had previously been, her wall was thicker and taller now, stronger. You'd have to kill her to break her now.

''Two knives to be used against the owner that once held them.'' She smirked, converting his spoken words to her advantage before she opened her eyes, looking up at the speaker she was against. ''And knives don't scare me, you should have brought a gun, maybe then I would have quivered.'' She said before, without a second thought or doubt about her actions, she lunged forward across the huge room and launched for Voltaire.

''Kat, don't.'' Kai yelled. But Kat couldn't stop her attack as she kicked one of the knives out of Voltaire's hand to have it wedge into the floorboards behind her. Swinging her leg around from the kick she placed it down and then quickly swiped out at him with the other one aiming her second kick upwards. After missing his hand as he took a shocked step backwards she flipped into a backflip to land crouched on the floor next to the knife. Unwedging it from the floor she stood again and smirked.

''One on one Voltaire, how do you fair now?''

* * *

''No Kat. Your going to get yourself hurt. Just don't do it.'' I plead. Suddenly I feel really awful for some reason. I don't know why but I don't like it. It's like something's going to happen, something bad. I look from Kat towards my Grandfather before back to Kat who I can see has diverted her eyes towards me yet still faces Grandfather.

''Kat please.'' I beg. I don't want either of them hurt. Grandfather wouldn't need the knives to break me after that.

''No Kai, it's a free world, you don't control me, and if I think I'm going to do something I do it. So when revenge can be dealt and without trouble I'll do it, to the greatest extent.'' She smirked but anger never left her eyes, it was just mixed with her normal mischief again.

''It seems we have a bit of a disagreement. How about we take this somewhere else young Miss, so Kai here will not bother us both.'' Kat glances at me before doing what I thought she wouldn't…she nodded. Grandfather smirks before smiling sinisterly at me. ''You heard me boy, stay here.'' And with that he had walked from the room. Kat turns to me quickly, desperate not to lose him so he could gain an advantage by hiding in the house he knew so well, and she didn't.

''Kai, just stay here ok? Trust me on this one. I think I know where he's going to go, and it'll be to my advantage.'' She says knowingly, her eyes glinting with mischief. I'm amazed; she's treating this like a game.

''But Kat…'' Her face is now holding a glare I think could match my own, it's quiet scary how she can do that, turn from a child like girl to an almost killer adult.

''Trust me.'' She turned for the door, I went to follow her. ''Kai, I'll be where you don't want to be.'' And then she left quickly, knife in her hand as she walked confidently out. I just stood there dumbstruck, unable to follow her any further.

_''Kai, I'll be where you don't want to be.'' _Where would that be? Then her words from earlier fell on my ears. _''…I can handle a sword, dagger or any weapon to that statue with ease, I'm a Samurai sword wielder…'' _And then. _''…a clean cut and sharp Samurai Sword, or Katana if you prefer, which I can use along with the best.''_

In my sitting room is my family heirloom crest, from god knows how long ago. Two crossed daggers and a sword, still sharp. Kat can wield a sword, sharp and clean cut, and can use it along side the best. She's going to use my Grandfathers idea of victory against him. I feel a smile cover my lips.

And she's doing this all for me. But…

…My Grandfathers good too. Maybe Kat's not good enough? What happens if she gets hurt? I gasp before running from the room to find the pair, baring the pain it causes me. I don't want any of this to happen. But it's already begun, so I'm just going to have to try and stop it.

* * *

I look around as I walk down the empty corridors. Slowly and surely. My feet making no noise on the red-carpeted floor. My ears and eyes are ready, hearing, seeing, everything. I am poised, like a cat, I am the Kat.

Voltaire is around here somewhere, and I know it. He's going to try and spook me. It's what you do when you're being followed. But he'll be silent, and no matter how I describe him I can tell he's going to be fast and lethal if I get this wrong, even if he is five times my age. I glance around again, looking for my enemy, my prey. I can't hear anything, I can only smell these infuriating flowers that line the corridors held upon stands and tables to the walls, and all I can see is an elaborate Mansion corridor, everything in place and tidy. This isn't going to work unless I find him or he makes a mistake. So I'll wait for it.

Then in hear footsteps behind me, running on the carpeted floor. I don't look around, that's what Voltaire wants, but then again, if I give him an opening on purpose then I'll know where he is when he attacks. I groan mentally, if I get hurt because of this we're both dead.

Turning my decision to an action I quickly look around to find Kai running towards me, limping slightly from a wound Voltaire gave him days before. I can't help but growl. Then it happens, just like I wanted it to. I can almost feel myself smirk.

I sense the attack before it happens, and immediately jump towards Kai, who pulls to a sudden stop, and then go into a roll on the carpet. Behind me the knife whizzes past me, cutting through the air cleanly before wedging itself in the wall. I smirk as I jump to my feet again, still feeling the restriction of my leather attire, and turn to face the way I had before. Voltaire looks from behind the corner.

'You lose'. I say smirking. The man growls and then turns and runs. I turn back to Kai quickly. 'Don't get involved in this.' And with that I follow the elder, grabbing his former knife as I run past the corner and turn to follow him. I see him along the hall, cape billowing behind him a she runs. I smirk, I now have two knives, and he has none.

I'm quiet surprise he actually aimed for me, he really is trying to actually kill me! Maybe the Demolition Boys are right. Maybe Voltaire Hiwatari is a psychopath. Maybe he really was going to kill Kai next time he got in a bad mood. I growl, because of my thoughts as well as the fact that I can hear Kai following me. Voltaire will pay for this.

Turning the corridor Voltaire had taken I see the stairs we'd climbed up earlier. And there is Voltaire, just running into a room from the grand hall. The sitting room. The lounge. The living room. The room where his emblem hangs. The room where I will beat him.

* * *

(Mwhahahahaha, I am sooo enjoying writing this now. Its just soo fun. This is why I put it as Action/Adventure. Anyway, review, the fight will start soon.) 


	15. Realizations

**15: Realizations**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

**CrimsonSkye06:** Hi there. Thanks for reviewing, here's the update. .

**storm-of-insanity: **Thanks for letting me change it. I might not, and I'm still struggling for an idea to make him a main character. But I'll try; sorry if I can't, but I feel it's my duty to put him in here high in the rankings now. And umm, well, lets just say after all that Kai's been through with his grandfather, and what he knows Voltaire can do, he's scared of him, I would think even the hardest of people would be broken if they were beaten badly all the time. Kai's not broken though, just scared. And well, lets say this is AU and that clears it up, I just write what fits with the plot, and this fits for me. And well, I never thought of having him rugby tackling her. Hum. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review again.

**LightintheDarkTempest: **Thank you very much. Awesome, well, if you say so. Lol. And if, say, a month is an hour then I've updated within an hour. Lol. Aww poor you, work (gags), luckily I'm still young enough for my parents to pay for me, although they did say I was meant to get a paper round. Heh, I just didn't get around to it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and here's the update with in the hour. .

**Storms-winter:** Thanks for your review. Wow, all of them. (blinks) thanks. And well, I guess your going to have to read on to find out huh? Enjoy Storm.

Enjoy guys. Sorry for leaving it so long. I've been on hols for the past two weeks so couldn't update then and before well, heh, I guess I could have updated before, I never got around to it. Sooo sorry. And also, Sorry for the OOCness but this is just the way it's turning out. Cya.

* * *

Voltaire looked upon the shining metal sword and daggers held firm on the coloured wooden shield attached to the wall above the still, burnt out fire place. And he smirked. She may have been unafraid of the knives, and now also carry both of them, but she couldn't beat a sword when he wielded it. There was no way it was possible. 

Reaching up he grabbed at the hilt wrapped with black velvet ribbon with tassels falling from the end. He drew it, smooth and controlled, and held it close to his face. His beady-eyed reflection met his eyes and his sinister smirk smirked back at him. There was no way he could be beaten now. But also in the reflection he noticed something out of place in his sitting room. Turning to the entrance from the grand hall he held out the finely made and pointed sword.

Kat stood in the open doorway. Arms flung to her side, legs spread, the two knives pointed outwards in her grip. Her eyes were black as they always had been; yet they had never held so much darkness and anger. Her eyes seemed deeper and angrier that any darkness ghoul could ever be now. Her blue eyebrows were knitted together, her brow creased and her mouth little more than a straight line. She looked like a street fighter. Two knives for weapons, tight or leather clothing, punk style. But more importantly, she looked deadly.

'I believe these are yours.' She said, bringing up the knives. Voltaire nodded still smirking, hearing the footsteps approaching the room. 'Then I believe you want them back.' Within the next second Kat had flipped both knives so she lightly held the blades and them had flung them, one after the other at Voltaire. But the elder man didn't even flinch as the sharp knives flew past him. He heard the thud of wood being hit behind him and continued to smirk. Kat just growled in annoyance. Her plan to make him dodge had been foiled. She couldn't attack now.

'That Mantel piece was 200 years old, the finest oak, you better be glad that it's insured.' Voltaire said without even moving his gaze or the way he held the sword, pointing at her. Kat just glared at him. 'And you must be thinking, why didn't I move?'

'Because your a psycho.' Kat spat. Voltaire shook his head slightly.

'Tut, tut, young one, didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?' Kat growled louder. He had hit the raw spot that Elise had hit a few days before. It still hadn't healed and Voltaire was reopening the wound. 'No, because I am perfectly sane, after all, I'm not the one throwing knives at old men, am I?' Kat's teeth were bared, fists now clenched, knuckles pressing against the netted fabric of her gloves.

'And I didn't move, because you are soft, weak, you wouldn't have thrown them directly at me.' He said knowingly. Behind her he heard the footsteps slow. And then his grandson appeared. Kat was growling again, but it wasn't because she was angry with Voltaire. She was angry with the blue and grey haired boy standing taller than her behind her. Kai.

'I told you to stay away.' Kai just looked down at her blue and brown hair, she hadn't even turned her head to him, just remained staring at Voltaire.

'You can't control me.' Now Kat's growling was even more ferocious. That was what Elisa had said to her. She turned her head to him.

'Don't you understand that I'm only doing this for your own good?' She hissed. And that was all it took for Voltaire to pounce.

* * *

'What do you mean Kat's gone?' Leo exclaimed. Cassy hit him on the shoulder to quieten his tone for the wandering ears of the crowd 

'If you hadn't been pigging yourself out at the buffet you would have noticed that she went after Kai finished his Karaoke song.' Elisa said, annoyance was clear in her voice. They all seemed to blame her for letting Kat leave. But who could control a Tiger when they were only human? Kat was the uncontrollable factor of their team, the lone wolf, or at least one of them. Elisa couldn't have stopped her.

'Guys please.' Cassy said. They were all standing on stage now. Most people were dancing but some had noticed the arguing Bandits and were watching and listening. 'Everyone can see us, can we tone it down?'

'No, let's just _forget it_ and try and figure this out for ourselves.' Sabre said. 'What songs do you think you can play here Elisa?'

'Hey Guys.' They all turned to the voice. Tala and Bryan stood there. Ian and Spencer had already got bored and gone home as they only had 30 minutes left until the end of the Disco anyway. And behind the Demolition Boy pair was Theo and Ry weaving their way towards the stage, concern plain on their faces.

'Have any of you seen Kai?' Tala continued.

'Not after he ran off stage.' Leo said. Tala face became blank. He'd put Kai on that stage, he'd made him sing with Kat…and now he had gone, disappeared.

'Guys what's wrong?' Ry asked, leaving Theo's grasp and pushing herself up on stage. Sabre turned to the rest of the Bandits. With a meaningful glare he turned back to Ry who now stood next to him.

'Nothing.'

'Hello, does anyone know where Kai went then?' Tala said, waving his hands to get the other teams attention once more. Kai couldn't have just gone off without a reason; the Demolition Boys, moreover, basically the whole of Six Form and the rest of the school, knew Kai went off one his own all time, but he had reasons for it, even if he kept them hidden. This time though, there was no reason Tala could think of yet, it seemed different, trouble.

'No.' Sabre said. He turned to the Bandits and in a hushed voice said,

'Where did Kat go Elisa?' The brown haired girl sighed.

'She said she had something else to do that didn't concern the Bandits. Then she just walked off. She went towards the corridors that lead to the Car park. I'm not sure but I think I saw Kai waiting for her in the corridor, he looked like he'd been crying.'

'Huh? What are you saying?' Tala said from the crowd. The music was too loud to really hear anything, but it was just a precaution to speak in whispers. Cassy turned to Theo, Tala and Bryan who stood watching them.

'Come up here.' She beckoned with her hands as well. The trio nodded before vaulting onto the stage. No-one else in the crowd seemed to dare step foot on the raised surface, not now with eight six formers there to kick them off of it again. Now that all remaining of the two teams were gathered, Elise sighed, and then spoke again.

'Kat's gone. She walked off saying she had something else to do that didn't concern the Bandits. She met Kai in the corridor over there.' She pointed her hand over towards the corridor now basically crammed full of people. 'He looked as if he had been crying.'

'Kai, crying?' Tala's icy blue eyes seemed to lose their spark and melt of ice.

'What do you think happened to Kat, where did she go with Kai?' Theo asked, dark hair shining dark blue in the dimmed lights from above.

'None of us know.' Cassy said.

'Predicting what Kat's mind goes through is near impossible.' Leo continued. Ry, silent until now, suddenly had a knowing look in her eyes.

'Maybe she's gone back to Hiwatari Mansion with Kai?' She said quietly. Leo smirked.

'Yeah right, so now she…' Cassy hit him around the head. He turned to her and for once her gaze over powered him. Telling him one single thing: Shut It.

'He was crying about something important.' Ry continued.

'Maybe why he had that black eye?' Bryan suggested. 'Maybe Kat _has_ gone back to Hiwatari Mansion to catch the culprit?'

'I think we've just got proof over the mission link.' Sabre said knowingly. They'd all suspected Voltaire, he was really the only suspect, they just couldn't pin it to him. The Dragon keepers glare became fixed again as he looked around at the group making sure they all understood his words.

'You mean, Kai's Grandfather…' Theo didn't want to continue. Bryan nodded.

'It would explain a lot. How we've never really seen him, and Kai never says anything about him, and we've known Kai for years.' The lilac haired teen said.

'So what do we do?' Ry asked. Elisa sighed again.

'We stay here, and let Kat take care of it. We'll only get in her way and cause her more concern. We'd be another target for Voltaire to aim at and Kat to protect.' She said. 'And knowing Kat she's probably already gone headlong into a fight with him.'

'What? Kat could get hurt.' Ry said desperately. This time the Bandits couldn't help but all smirk slightly.

'You don't know enough about us yet to make assumptions like that Ry.' Cassy said. This conversation seemed to be getting lighter by now.

'Obviously not, your using big and complicated words Cassy.' Ry said raising an eyebrow. Cassy huffed. Sabre's smirk was lost again.

'But even if Kat is a good fighter, we don't know anything about Voltaire.' He said. They stood in silence, their mouths spoke no words but they were all thinking the same thing, even if they were rival teams, even if they barely knew each other. _Come on Kat.

* * *

_

Silver metal, whistling through the air…

Kat spun around again and leapt forwards to evade Voltaire's swipe. She rolled along the carpeted floor like she had done upstairs. Leaping to her feet she ducked another slash and rolled sideways to dodge the stab aimed at her on the floor. She gritted her teeth as Voltaire unwedged the sword once more and glared at her. His smirk was still there, but it was over powered greatly by his sinister glinted eyes.

'Are you really trying to kill me?' Kat asked. Voltaire laughed. It made Kat's skin crawl. It was evil, full of wickedness and darkness. The duel haired girl almost felt like some supernatural movie star facing her nemesis with an aura of black mist spurting from his feet, ready to engulf her. But who was she kidding? She was a normal human; her only supernatural powers lived faintly in Whisper. And her Bit beast was at home, on her bedside table, lying dormant since their training yesterday. And this wasn't a movie; she'd decided that earlier, this was real.

Voltaire tilted his head back down to her as he finished his laugh. He smirked across at Kat. They were now separated by a wooden coffee table, quite a high one at that, and Kat was thankful for it's protection.

'It depends.' Voltaire began. 'Are _you_ going to _kill me_?' _Great, you just keep turning my questions around._ Kat though bitterly. Her eyes scanned the room without moving from Voltaire's form._ So I have a coffee table in front of me, a sofa to the left, the fireplace to the right. Behind me I can't see and then Voltaire and the door are in front of me. I need to get to the right or out of here._ She paused and 'looked' at the door again. _Where's Kai gone?

* * *

_

I was obviously no help to Kat if I just stood near the door and waited. So I decided to help her in my own way. I now run along the landing again, past the corridors that I ran through after Kat earlier. Past the stab wound in the wooden wall. Past the plants, past the carpets, past everything I've lived in in fear for the past 10 years. Finally reaching my destination I burst into my room. Looking around desperately I rush to my bedside table. There you are.

Dranzer.

He has never failed, and won't I'm sure. He is strong, eternal and right now, is glowing bright red in anger. He can probably tell what's happening down stairs. How my Grandfather is ruthlessly attacking an unarmed girl. And I'm sure he'd quiet happily agree to become Kat's arms. (By that I mean weapon).

I clasp Dranzer tightly in my hand, the blue blade that has won me every battle I can remember, besides one. I smirk. Grandfather might be my last family, but he isn't the last person I have. I've decided that. I kept telling Kat, 'he's the only thing I have left', but now I see I was wrong.

I have my Friends. Tala, the annoying Redhead who teases me for a living yet has never left my side or caused me any real hurt. Bryan, the cool and calm collected one, the one with a way with words that can persuade me even against my will. Ian, the annoying little brat who brings new fun to my life. Spencer, the blonde who goes against the stereotype and can be as calm and intelligent as me. And now Theo, although I haven't known him long I can already tell he's much like Tala, strong, calm, and carefree, a real ally.

I also have my rivals, although these too are like my friends. The Bandits, the Bladebreakers. They are what keep me going, I train so I can beat them, I train to become the best I can be. And they train too, to beat me, to try and over power me. We push each other to our limits, beyond them, setting new barriers to break through.

And then in a category of her own…Kat. Right now she's fighting for me, she's against the person I thought I cared about. But it's not him of the fighting pair I want to save now, it's her. She's unweaponed, defenceless to a sharpened blade, yet she still fights. For me. Clenching Dranzer tightly I send him a message.

''_I've made my choice, will you help me?''_ It felt the heat rising from my faithful companion. He is another thing that I can count on. Forever. He'll never leave me against his will. I hear the cool voice of my friend float back into my mind.

'_The Unicorns Keeper is the only one that can truly become our equal, losing her will let us break through to victory, yet it will also lose your spirit young master. I am ready Master. I too have made my choice.'_ And with that I smirked, this is my pay back to you Kat, I will not fail you.

* * *

Obviously bored with standing for so long, Voltaire growled slightly and lunged, stepping onto the table and jumping high into the air, he rose above Kat, ready to plunge the sword in his hands down towards her. And Kat took the only option she could right then without jumping backwards into the unknown; she dived forwards, sliding under the raised table along the carpet, ignoring how it burned her arms. Stopping herself as the thud of Voltaire landing was heard she turned over onto her back and propped her self up on her elbows to 'sit up' under the table. She used her new position to look down at her feet where she could see Voltaire's own feet turning back to her. _Unlucky Voltaire, your sense of Décor has been your downfall._ She smirked from under the pure wooden table. 

The elder smirked to himself. _Trapped young one, trapped like a mouse after the cheese in a trap._ Holding the sword leisurely in his hand he walked up to the table and leapt onto it. It was a good table, expensive, fine wood, it could take his weight, but it could also be penetrated by a sword.

Under the table Kat held back her gasp. _Crap._ She'd expected him to have to walk forward and flip the table manually, giving her an opening to attack when he couldn't defend himself. But her plan had just been flushed down the toilet by his unwanted actions. _Damn it._

She heard Voltaire walk across the table, slowly, pacing up and down it. Trying to make her think to flee. To give herself away and give _him_ an opening. But she knew if she did that then she was bound to be hit, that's what he wanted after all. And not knowing Voltaire's ways was her downfall. Would he really kill her?

'Here kitty kitty, where are you?' Voltaire cooed. Kat bit back her disgust. No-one called her 'kitty' if she didn't want them too. And right now she didn't want to be called 'kitty'. Voltaire stopped pacing; Kat located his last step to the other side of the table. 'Are you here?' What happened next shocked Kat completely out of her wits. She heard the thud of wood being hit and then the crack as it broke. And, two feet away from her, was the shining metal of a sword from above the table, protruding from the splintered wood.

'No.' The sword was redrawn back above the table top, leaving a nice hole in the carpet below it. 'Are you here?' This time it was only a foot away from the girl. Gulping slightly Kat's brain went into over drive for an idea. She smirked as the idea came to her almost instantly. Of course. He looked up at the small space above her where the table was. Now all she had to do was get her knees into the right position. She swung them upwards silently, so she lay on her back with her shins pressed against the table. _You better not be heavy Voltaire._ But she couldn't help but smirk.

'Not there either.' Voltaire stated and redrew his sword from the splinted wood again. _You better have insurance on this thing too._ Kat thought. She heard him walk down to her end of the table. Her knees were wedged against the underside of the table; her toes now hooked in the over hang of its edge. 'Are you here?' She pushed with all her might.

At first it didn't move at all, and Kat's eyes widened slightly, she knew Voltaire was drawing his sword back to strike, to aim at her, to kill, intentionally or unintentionally she didn't know. But with his movement, he seemed lighter and less balanced, and somehow, Kat managed to push hard enough with her feet that the table sprung into the air, flipping behind her. Voltaire cried out as the table and himself went down towards the floor behind the girl. But Kat didn't care. She leapt up again and rushed for the fireplace, or rather, the item hanging above it. The only thing she could do now was to fight fire with fire, but right now she didn't have fire, so instead, she'd fight metal with metal.

Grabbing the two hilts of the daggers and pulling downward to release them she felt the black velvet soft against her fingers. The two daggers were finely crafted in her hands, light but deadly. The cross bar of the hilt curved towards the blade instead of being a bar like shape and was pointed and sharp on both side, like daggers themselves. She looked at them, and then looked up at Voltaire. The old man was rising from the ground again. Clutching to his back. Kat smirked.

Now she imagined she was the supernatural movie star again. The special effects workers had placed the streaming back aura around Voltaire once more, an evil glint in his eyes. And around Kat they had made a beautiful golden and silver halo, like that of an angel, or god or goddess, like that of good. They had made her weapons gleam brighter than Voltaire's in the dulling orangey light from the window. They had made her powerful, ever without Whisper her bit-beast, she now felt like she controlled the elements, had super powers. Even if it wasn't real, she'd decided that earlier, it had given her hope.

She'd come here to Hiwatari Mansion from school, a disco of which she was the music, one of the stars. She'd come to help a friend, avenge his pain and suffering. She had come here to beat Voltaire, she didn't know how at first, but he'd made it clear, she wouldn't kill though, no, he wasn't really worth a life sentence, she'd just hurt, cause the same pain he had to Kai. And now she had her weapons, now she had her hope, she knew she would do all of the things she had set out to do. No, she _vowed_ she would. And she was a Triagon…

* * *

(Whoa, that's the best chapter I've ever written, yeah, it's not the longest, but I think its effective. And if you've been reading and remembering you'll get the last line and why I always made Kat Traigon someone who won't back down. See, it does all fit in. But now Kat's on her own, her team won't be helping her, but Kai will, and she has her plan set up. I suggest you return to see some serious butt kicking next time. Review please first though). 


	16. The Curse New Wounds

**16: The Curse – New Wounds**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Erm, I've just been given some information from a review, (you know who you are so thank you very much for the warning), that I'm not allowed to reply to people in my stories, or at least if I do I'm gonna get banned or something, big annoyance there. And put it this way, I am literally cursing this site now. Its so unfair, why!

So, anyway. Thanks to all that reviewed, (CrimsonSkye06, LightintheDarkTempest, Storms-winter, storm-of-insanity, Leaha) (lets hope they cant get me for that too) I'll try and get around this rule, after all, rules are meant to be broken. Heh, but I'm not really a rule breaker so that ya go. Lol. Anyway, enjoy guys. Here's your update guys.

* * *

Kat was in a very good mood right now. Her smirk was one of victory and happiness over her revenge. She stood on one side of the stabbed, overturned table, looking across at the crippled Voltaire, hunched over and holding his back. His recent fall caused by her seemed to have caused him quite some pain. Her eyes glittered before darkening again, her smirk suddenly disappearing as her thoughts came back to her. That wasn't half of what she would be doing to him yet. Not after what he had done to Kai.

_So I once again have an arthritis infested and crippled old man verses me, the young athletic martial arts dagger wielder. Somehow I think the odds are in my favour._ Kat smirked again, who couldn't when they'd just come to that conclusion, as Voltaire looked up at her. Growling he straightened up but his eyes were letting his pain show, even if it was almost hidden.

'Your old back causing you some trouble there Voltaire?' Kat smirked. Voltaire just growled and held up his sword again, his eyes went blank and he seemed no longer to be in any pain what so ever. Kat just looked at him.

'You'll regret your words kitty.'

'Somehow I don't think you've read up on you opponent.' Voltaire didn't reply, just lunged across the room.

Kat put her right foot back and held up her daggers, bracing for impact. Voltaire hit her, swiping downwards with his sword. She caught the blade in-between her own crossed daggers and gritted her teeth. He was very strong for the old foggy that he looked like and was _meant_ to be. Drawing the two daggers outwards the movement pushed Voltaire sword up and away from her, giving her time to try a flip and move him back. With more effort than before she flipped backwards, pointing her toes. Voltaire took a step back to evade it but was ready when she righted herself again, pushing up with her hands on the floor still clasping the daggers. He slashed out at her once he had regained his balance. Kat used her dagger to rebound his hit and then the few that followed, each time backing up a step as he forced her backwards.

_I need to go offensive, I can't win doing this. He's too powerful, no matter how he looks; every time I think something bad about him he seems to be the opposite. And I can't even flip anymore, these stupid trousers._ The girl thought fearfully and angrily as she pushed back another hit that hit one of her daggers with a metallic 'ching'.

It was getting darker outside now, the sky was a pinkish orange but the lights in the sitting room had seemed to come on automatically a few minutes ago, slowly getting brighter like on a automatically timed dimmer switch. It lit the room dimly, causing shadows to form around every object. The grand hall beyond the sitting room also seemed to have been lit, but Kat couldn't ponder on that.

Catching the elder Hiwatari's sword in the curve of one of her dagger hilts she stabbed forward with the other, trying to jab it near his side. There was one problem…

…He released his sword and right now she was leaning forward right in front of him. And his sword was coming back down for a slash…

She rolled forward onto the ground instinctively as she felt the air above her being cut through. This time she didn't have time to right herself as Voltaire turned and tried to stab for her on the ground. Forming a cross with her daggers once again she caught the blade above her head as she lay, defenceless, on her back. By now she was growling. _I can't do this. Why can't I do this?_ She was fuming at herself.

Growling she reached up with her shoes and used her tough trainered feet to grab at the blade. Not thinking anything to that idea would happen Voltaire was surprised when she tried to tug the blade from his grip. She was still pushing upwards with her daggers too so the only option he had was to draw backwards. He did so, taking a few steps back and by that time Kat had leapt to her feet and turned to him again, holding her left hand dagger near her face and her right hand one in front of her chest, standing side on to Voltaire, only her head turned to him.

'Why are you doing this Voltaire?' She asked, breaking the silence that came upon then. Kai still hadn't returned, and she desperately hoped for the distraction. 'Why are you doing that to Kai?' Voltaire laughed.

'Because he's a pathetic waste of space. And he's been a nuisance for the last ten years. I've only kept him alive because he gained friends too quickly, they'd miss him and suspect me, so he's still here. But he still needs to be punished for his impudence.' Voltaire growled. Kat's glare could have disintegrated him there and then, if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes weren't lasers. 'At least his stupid brat sister can finally look after herself.' That was only a mutter that the girl didn't hear, she didn't see the small smirk form on his lips either.

'Whether Kai is a nuisance or not, you don't have the right to do what you did.' She spat. 'Just because you have to look after him now, it's your own fault anyway, if you hadn't have killed his parents…'

'Rachel and Ryu had it coming to them. If they hadn't turned down my offer then they would still be here too.' Kat just growled as Voltaire sniggered.

_Rachel and Ryu, Kai's parents I presume. I've never heard him say those names, I don't even know what his parents look like. He never talks about them at all. _The girl thought solemnly. _But why is Voltaire telling me this, I could just spill it all to the police. But I have no proof, he must know that, and it happened 10 years ago, when I would have only have been 8, no-one would believe a kid that young without any proof._

'You're a murderer.'

'Well done young Triagon, it seems that your pathetic brain has finally caught up.' Kat growled.

'I'm not pathetic Voltaire, and you should know when to stop.' Kat said calmly, but her voice was so laced with anger that the fabric was more thread than material. 'Rachel and Ryu shouldn't have been murdered, no-one would accept your offer in their right mind, and Kai does not deserve this, he's not pathetic, he's not weak.' Her hands clenched around the dagger hilts were being to tighten and loosen as she spoke, agitated. 'And whatever you say now Voltaire, what ever you do, you will be the psycho grandfather that everyone hates, people believe my words Voltaire, I can get this everywhere, even if the Police can't prove it.' Now Kat was smirking. So maybe there was a plus side to being stalked by the school newspapers and being at the top of the gossip grape vine.

'Your going down Voltaire.' The elder just growled.

* * *

Kai had been listening to it all, hidden behind the wall leading to the sitting room. He gasped slightly. His grandfather's voice was deadly; he was going to do something terrible. Something terrible to Kat. Kai couldn't let it happen. Never.

He peered cautiously around the doorframe, he saw Kat smirk as she spoke. _'Your going down Voltaire.'_ And suddenly she was lunging forward, running at Voltaire with daggers sharp and raised. And Voltaire was just smirking back and bringing the blade in his own hands up again, to strike like he had before. Kai held his breath. What was Kat doing?

But what he saw next wasn't something he would have expected. Yes, Kat was still running forward right into the attack, but she was still smirking, and as the blade came down, she dodged. She missed the attack cleanly, from what Kai could see, and the boy let out his breath. He then heard Kat growl and saw her turn sharply as Voltaire began to try and retreat. She swiped out with both daggers towards his grandfather who simply laughed menacingly and jumped backwards. Now Kat was facing the other way to how she had attacked, and this time, Kai could see blood.

* * *

I should have been able to do that. I should have been able to get into Voltaire's attack and then attack him before he could touch me. But I didn't did I. I can feel liquid running down the right side of my face from my cheek. It's not sweat or a random leak from the ceiling, it's blood. _I didn't do it_.

I can fell the restriction every time I move. Tight clothes aren't meant for battle, you need movement, and I don't have any. I look across at Voltaire, he looks proud and full of himself right now, for causing his enemies blood to spill. Well, put it this way, now I've got more reason to kick his arse around the floor. He drained and hurt Kai and he hurt me. So I'll hurt him.

* * *

This is all about life and death,

Hurt and pain,

Retribution of the past,

I've got revenge to gain,

But the longer it goes on,

The harder it becomes,

The more chance of doing wrong.

Less change of it being won.

* * *

'I'm sorry Kitty.' He mocks. 'Did I hurt you, don't you want to go home and get your mother to kiss it better?' I just stare at him blankly, it's a lot better if I let my anger boil up inside of me, I get things done that way. 'Oh yes, she's worthless too, like your pathetic father, no wonder they were killed, those robbers had sense.' I could almost picture the fire that suddenly exploded in my heart and mind. Burning brilliantly red, red of anger, red of pain, red of death. I could clearly see myself killing Voltaire in my mind eyes. Torturing him brutally for all that he's done. All the pain he'd caused to Kai, and all those other poor people he'd brought from the black-market, using them as slaves and training them until death for his own pathetic causes. He was more than a murder.

* * *

He was the devil.

There is no order here,

No line border here,

Keep within the hidden line,

And you'll be doing just fine.

But make one wrong move,

But take one bad step,

Then take everything you've learned,

And chuck it back to where it's kept.

* * *

Only the ruler of hell could smirk at what he was doing, enjoy the pain he inflicted, keep on breaking the law, risking his own life, just to get his deeds done. And that's what Voltaire was doing now. Because he knew he could get away with it. The law wouldn't catch him; the police couldn't find enough evidence that it was him, they couldn't just take mine and Kai's words, we're too close, they'd just think we'd planned it to let Kai get Voltaire's money or something.

I wonder how many sacrifices Voltaire's made, not of himself but of people like the man that was driving the lorry that killed Kai's parents? I wonder how many people he's tortured just for a pathetic experiment? How many people he's killed jut because they were worthless to him. Maybe because they were ill, sick, tired, not perfect. Nobodies perfect Voltaire, not even you. So maybe it's about time I become the master, I become the devil, like you are, maybe I should do what you do to others?

* * *

Just dodge the hits he throws,

Bare the growing pain,

Miss the stabs that fly,

Pretend it's just all a game,

A game that only you can play,

Make that a fact,

Knock the blade away,

Then hit right back!

* * *

'You'll pay for making me bleed Voltaire.' I say, calmly and quietly. He just continues to smirk. I glance down at the dagger in my hand. Looking at the sharp silver blade I stare in wonder. Maybe Voltaire is worth a life sentence, but I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to do it. Yes, I can cause pain easily to those who deserve, I can crush ribs into lungs, break tendons and bones, it comes from my training…but I can't kill, I've never tried to, I've never really tried to even hurt someone, let alone aim to kill. Looking back up at Voltaire I notice something in his eyes. He seems curious about what I'm doing, trying to read what I am thinking.

That'll get you no-where Voltaire, I'm not revealing anything over my decision.

* * *

Aim only to hurt,

Aim only to kill,

Only then,

Will you gain your fill,

Avenge the fallen,

Only think of them,

Not just yourself,

Else you'll mess up again,

* * *

'Keep very still Voltaire, otherwise I might just misfire.' I say and a second later I'm holding the blade of the dagger in my right hand. But even that is too late; Voltaire has already sprung at me. Sword first.

* * *

Only the devil could kill on impulse.

* * *

Leather trousers aren't meant for fighting and battle.

* * *

You need movement…...

………………I have none.

* * *

'DRANZER.'

* * *

I don't dare move my eyes from the blade that's coming for me, for my life.

But that call, the call of my rival, the call of my friend, might have just saved it.

* * *

Voltaire's lunge didn't stop, of course, he'd already started and he wouldn't stop until this tell tale was dead, or at least silenced. She would only try to give him away and he wouldn't like the public to get any ideas. He could cover up her death if it came to that, just like the others he'd committed, her family was small, he'd take over the business in the oldest Triagons name, it was perfect, kill them all off and no-body would know. But he didn't count on one thing.

Voltaire had trained Kai himself. Trained him to be the best. Get the best launch, best technique; remember lots of different styles to use. He'd made his grandson Quick, intelligent and Strong…

Strong enough to use a Beyblades launch and his keen eyed aim to hit something from a person's hand.

Blue flashed through the air. Voltaire's sword went flying across the room and Kat quickly took the opening and scissor kicked Voltaire backwards. The elder felt his head snapped backwards as he fell in that direction towards the ground again. The girl flowed him; her body flowing like water, and quickly grabbed the sword before the elder could of thought of getting it back. Not that he could move much as he tried to bare the new pain in his neck and back as he collided with the floor. He'd already had that hurt before now, the girl had just made it even more worse. She smirked as she stood over him as Dranzer, the red Phoenix, whizzed to a stop from its launch, buzzing quietly as he spun by Kat's feet.

'Now Voltaire, I believe I should return the favour you were just about to give me.' He voice was calm again, but it came out more like a hiss than her voice. Kai then walked up besides her; glaring down at his grandfather he felt a sudden awakening within him.

He'd never been able to do this. His grandfather had always been bigger, stronger, had something to use against him. Yet this time he had Dranzer and Voltaire had nothing, he had Kat, and Voltaire had no backup. The slate haired boy looked down at Kat next to him, holding the sword close to his grandfather's neck. She was smirking again, smirking like when she's won a beybattle, or a simple game of cards. Kai smirked too.

* * *

It only takes a second,

To change what's been done,

It only takes a moment,

To know that you've won,

It only takes one person,

To change the outcome,

And as you stand now,

Over the evil here,

You will stand forever tall now,

Because he's no longer a fear.

* * *

It only took seconds to turn the tables; battles were won and lost over a single mistake, a single idea, and single person. Anything could be changed, anything could be broken, and anything could be won or lost. This time, they'd been lucky.

'So what do we do with him now?' Kat questioned, glanced up at Kai's purple rimmed eye, her face was blank again, she was angry that she could go no further in his presence, and the slate haired boy knew that. But he was his own Grandfather; he couldn't do anything to him, or let anything be done.

'Let him go, he's learned his lesson. I have friends that know and can help me. He knows that now.' Kai said. Kat nodded and stepped back, somewhat reluctantly, and lowered the sword and the two daggers in her left hand to her side. She just simply glared at Voltaire as he rose on painful legs. Her gaze said it all. _'If Kai hadn't have been here you would haven't have got away from me, and next time, you won't either.'_ The elder just glared at them both, his eyes fixing on Kai's crimson ones for longer than the black obis's of the only girl there, for he already knew what she wanted, before he limped off, still clutching his back.

_If I go quietly now, the girl will go, thinking that I won't be doing anything more to Kai._ Voltaire thought, walking off. _But we live in the same house, she is miles away, she can't protect him all the time, because it isn't in Kai's nature to attack me, I've brought him up that way._ He smirked. _Kai still needs to pay for this. And she won't stop me this time. Even if she seems to think she can. _His smirk broadened._ And, of course; I still have another surprise or two to give them both._

Kai caught Dranzer again in his hand before he looked back up at Kat who had walked back over to the fireplace. She looked at the wooden emblem of the Hiwatari family and than down at the daggers still clutched in her left hand and the sword sparkling in her right. _I don't think I can trust these weapons in this house anymore._

'Kat.' The girl turned to the boy at her name. She sighed and closed her eyes before looking back up at him. Blood still slowly seeped from the shallow cut on her right cheek. She'd got lucky, not only was it only a centimetre away from cutting her eye open, it also was very shallow and had already began to clog it's self up. Even though blood now streaked her cheek.

'Look Kai, I'm sorry ok, I suppose if I look at it from your perspective I wouldn't hand my family in, but it's just…' She paused.

'It's seems stupid, I want to live with a murderer.' Kai finished quietly looking out of the door after his Grandfather. Kat nodded behind him.

'Yeah. But I'll live with that, as long as he doesn't hurt you again.' She paused. 'I think you lied a little too.' Kai turned back to her.

'How so?' Kat closed her eyes and bowed her head while she spoke. Digging back into her memories.

'You said you wouldn't do anything to you grandfather, and that I couldn't either. Ok, so I broke that rule, but so did you. You attack him, yes, it was with Dranzer, but you let the Phoenix attack.' She looked at him, her pure black eyes holding mirth again. She smiled. 'And for that I thank you.' She sighed again. 'Even if you didn't do it to protect me, I'll always think that anyway.'

Kai just stood there, and nodded, a barely noticeable nod. Kat smiled back at his blank face. She looked down at the weapons in her hands.

'I suggest you either put these somewhere safe, keep them with you, or destroy them.' She said.

'I can't hide them in the house, grandfather will find them.' Kai sighed. 'And destroying them isn't going to happen anytime soon.' Kat nodded, the blue strands of her hair now loose around her face, brushing over her wound.

'I'll take them to be destroyed then, the farriery will do it next time he comes to shoe the horses, if I pay him anyway.' She offered. Kai simply nodded and just looked at her. When those weapons were gone there'd be less pain, for a while, until Voltaire got more things to cause him pain with.

Kat sighed. 'I need to be getting home. If you want anything, or if Voltaire does anything.' Her voice was like poison when he spoke that name. 'Then call me or email me. I'll be here as soon as possible.' Kai nodded. Kat nodded in return and walked for the door. The boy looked around at the sitting room, splintered wood littered the carpet and the table and mantle piece were both stabbed. He'd get the blame for that too. But not tonight, Voltaire was already hurt, he wouldn't try anything tonight. He sighed again before following Kat.

The girl in question was already outside, the door still open, as she packed the swords and daggers into the foot compartment of her car. _I wonder what Ty will think of me gaining yet more unneeded weapons._ She smirked, remembering when she'd brought her Samurai sword off of the website that now she couldn't remember the name of.

'_What do you mean you've got a sword. Why? Oh, forget it, just don't do anything with it, understand?'_ She remembered Tyson groaning then. '_Why on earth Kat? Why?_' She'd just smirked then, and answering in her childish voice. _'Because._' And ran off laughing. One of the reasons, if not the only one, that she'd been able to keep it was because she'd been happy then, and Tyson wanted her to be happy again.

Kai watched from the doorstep as she sighed and looked up into the setting sun. The pinky orangey glow was more prominent here than in the sitting room where the lights still shone. He felt stupid and weak now; he'd been protected by a girl. A girl. He sighed to himself, but it didn't matter, thinking like that was sexist and meant nothing. He'd rather be saved by Kat than go through what had been happening to him for the past years any day. _I should thank her. _He suddenly thought. _She's been hurt because of me. She missed half of the disco because of me, and I know she loves playing._

''_Yes young master, she did risk a lot for you.''_

'_I know she did Dranzer. And thank you for helping me too.'_ He glanced down at the blade glowing slightly in his palm, smiling.

''_It is what I am meant to do. But the moment is passing, there is only one chance, and we all must take it, it may change our paths, change our futures.'' _Kai nodded. _I get what his riddle is implying. _He thought again with a mental sigh. _Tell Kat Thank You, You can only say it now, and it may just change you friendship with her if you do or don't._

'Kat.' The girl jumped slightly as she diverted her gaze from the sun. She turned to Kai standing on his doorstep. The boy sighed.

'Thank you, and sorry, you got hurt because of me.' Kat nodded and smiled.

'It was nothing, it's what friends do and a little spilt blood isn't going to harm me any. So don't sweat about it Kai.' She smiled. 'Just go and get some rest, you could probably do with it, and remember, if you want anything…'

'I'll ring. Yeah, I know mommy.' He smirked slightly. Kat just rolled her eyes.

'Whatever Kai.' And all he could do was watch as she got into her car and drove away.

''_That wasn't all that I meant young one.''_ Dranzer's voice came to Kai again. The slate haired boy ran a hand through his bangs. They only fell back into his eyes.

'_I know Dranzer, but…I don't think I can.'_

''_I wouldn't hurt to try.''_ Kai sighed.

'_But trying is hard too.'

* * *

_

(heh, we can safely say i went a bit mad with the lines this chapter. lol. and it kinda sizzled out at the end didn't it? Oh well, Voltaire sucks and Kat kicked his ass…

Kat: Boo yeah.

…with the help of Dranzer of course.

Kat: steal my thunder then.

Review please.)


	17. Call Upon a Friend

**17: Call Upon a Friend**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Okey dokey, thanks LightintheDarkTempest, Kai Phoenica, Storms-winter and storm-of-insanity. Thanks for the reviews guys and I've decided that if you do want a reply now, could you all please leave your email addresses if you want a true reply from me . Sorry, it's the only way I could think of to get around the rule. (sigh)

Anyway, I was planning to rewrite this but never got around to it, I'm back at school now and its been all busy busy busy with homework etc. So sorry for being late (again) but my life is kinda busy plus I've had major writers block on this so heh, it isn't working right now. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if not, heh, I guess I really need to work harder.

* * *

After basically destroying the punching bag in the attic, Kat unwrapped her hands and arms of their bandages and dumped them in the middle of the mat surface. Sitting down she looked at the clock in the room, high upon the wall near the trapdoor hole in the floor where the stairs let up into the attic room where she now sat. It read 1:30 am. She sighed and sat down on the blue mats that lined the wooden flooring and began to do some cool down stretches.

She'd been up here 'training' since coming back from Hiwatari Mansion at about 10pm the previous day. She'd told her brother Tyson why she was late and why she hadn't been there when Elisa had rang him to pick up the drum kit that now sat in the room next to her. But of course it hadn't been the truth. She couldn't actually remember her lie, but it had made Tyson Triagon silent and blank so it didn't matter. She'd probably spilt something out about their parents again. She didn't mean to, she just didn't want the questions.

So then, alight with anger, she'd stormed up here, and started vigorously training. She glanced across at the sand filled punching bag. Ok, maybe more like rampaged. Behind it where the weights stood she had placed the sword and daggers from Kais family heirloom. She'd smuggled them up here when she'd helped bring the drum kit up. Now all she had to do was go behind Tys back again to smuggle them to their farrier.

She'd still been angry at Voltaire, for what he had done, she'd been thinking about it ever since. She growled now. Nothing anyone could ever do to him would make up for what he'd done to others. But she couldn't help.

Kat got up again, her tight shorts and t-shirt combo changed from the cursed leather she'd worn previously. Sighing she looked at the clock. _I may as well get some sleep._ Her three brothers were all in bed now, they didn't mind her training this late at night, she normally did. So, walking over to the sword and daggers, Kat knew she'd be able to get into her bedroom with them without her family even sparing her a thought, it was routine for her to be up this late.

Picking up the silver weapons she let the moon's light filtering into the attic room through the circular window on either side of the roof. They were beautiful, but deadly, and must be destroyed. Turning, she walked over to the trapdoor and pulled up the rope that acted as a handle. Pulling open the door she stepped down on to the red-carpeted stairs and closed the wooden door behind her. Walking down the stairs she turned for her bedroom again. Her feet silent on the landing.

She held back a yawn. Get into room. Hide weapons. Get changed again. Go to sleep. She sighed. Sleep sounded real good right now.

* * *

I stumbled through the trees. I know this forest leads to where I have to go. The only place I can go. It'll keep me hidden to, make sure no-one knows about what happened. About the condition I'm in.

I would have gone to Tala, but he'd freak out, and his mother would go berserk. Bryan's family are right in the middle of town, which would mean I would be seen. Ian's, I suppose I could have gone there, or Spencer's, but, they don't know about what's happening to me. I don't even know where Theo lives nor any of the Bandits. They're the only people I can trust. I clutch at my side and continue to limp on. No, I was right, I can only go to this place.

I heard the grandfather clock strike one as I ran from the house, my home. It means that I'll probably get _there_ at about 1:30. It's a long way, and in my condition it will be agony……But I've got nowhere else to go…

* * *

I yawned and stretched in front of the bathroom mirror. I was _tired_. I'd fixed up my cut, so kindly given to me by that bastard Voltaire, covering it in a skin coloured plaster. It stuck out like a sore thumb but I didn't care, it's not like my vanity mattered to me right now. Sleep did though. Turning the bathroom light off I yawned and trudged along the dark landing again. I couldn't even be bothered to try and hide that I was tired now. Not like anyone would see anyway. I'm the only light sleeper in this house and the other three human occupants are already asleep in bed. Nothing will wake them up now.

In my drowsy zombie state though, I'm still alert as ever, it's just natural to be on my toes now, 24/7. I heard a scratching, over the loud snoring and muttering of my brothers, something about giant beef burgers attacking with ice-cream from what I can hear. I woke up again suddenly and directed my gaze downwards, toward the grand hall, towards the front door. There was Blue. The grey and white, tiger striped cat that seemed to follow me around everywhere. Not now though. He was scratching at the door.

'What's wrong Blue?' He knew to use the backdoor cat flap if he wanted to go out. So why wasn't he? He turned to me and meowed loudly before running off. I'm quite confused. I better check what's up out front.

A glare is immediately fixed on my face. If you wanna get rid of someone, you've got to look imposing. Especially when your wearing small shorts, socks two sizes too big for your feet and a funny black t-shirt top with white stick figures of a tired looking guy rubbing his eyes on the front saying 'so sue me…' and then on the back him collapsed on the floor asleep. 'I'm not a morning person.' Blame Pheno for that one, it's totally the opposite of me normally, he just thinks he has a sense of humour.

I walk down the stairs, hand resting on the banister. As I reach the bottom the doorbell suddenly rings. What the? A robber would not ring the doorbell. Walking cautiously towards the door I feel myself switch to attack mode again. Walking quietly on the balls of my feet, almost side stepping to protect my front. I'm not scared of who it is or my brothers waking up, just curious.

I rest my hand on the door handle as the bell rings again.

'Sheesh.' I curse out in annoyance, for all they know they could have just woken us all from our slumber, at least give us time to wake up!

Yanking the door open in anger my eyes lay upon the saddest and most awful sight I have ever seen. No wonder Blue wanted me to come here, he must have sensed it, most animals seem to be able to do that. But at this sight I'm now definitely awake and definitely not angry.

'Kai.'

True to my word there he stands, or rather slumps, against the thick black and white marble pillar holding the porch up. He's clutching at his side again, and gasping, his eyes are bloodshot, his brow covered in sweat. His breathing's hard, his breath seem raspy. More blood comes from the side of his face running down his cheek to cover the blue shark fins on his face. His crimson eyes seem dull with pain and blood covers his bare arms as his normal tank top doesn't cover them. His legs are cut, blood seeping through onto his cut and torn trousers, staining them red. He's a sorry sight and all I can feel is my mouth open in shock.

'Kai.' I gasp again. He looked up at me; blood matting one side of his grey bangs to his face. He pushes off of the pillar and stumbles towards me on his bare feet. They look sore and swollen. He's walked all the way from his house to mine. That's a 30 minute walk for the best of us, but for him…He smiles slightly before his eyes begin to water and soon tears run down his face as well. His legs seem to give way then, right before me, and I grab his shoulders and fall onto the porch with him, kneeling there.

'Why?' I pause as he sobs out the word, leaning into my shoulder for the only support he seems to be able to gain; his body is limp besides the flinching of pain. I don't know why Kai. I honestly don't. Your Grandfather shouldn't be the way he is, but he is. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his shoulders as he does the same limply for me.

'I'm so sorry Kai.' I feel him nod against my shoulder, steadily being dampened by his tears of pain and agony, betrayal. Only one thought is running through my mind now.

Damn Voltaire.

* * *

'Just stay there ok.' Kai nodded, sitting down on the girl's bed. Kat nodded back before walking back to the bathroom. She passed the rooms of her snoring brothers like normal, but this time, unlike normal, she didn't roll her eyes.

_How could he? That total and utter…but what's the use in cursing him? He's probably at home now. Sitting by the fire drinking some of that fine red wine that all villains drink and laughing, laughing at me for being so stupid. _She growled. _I shouldn't have left Kai there. I should have just gone against my will, _that_ told me to leave him there, my friends would have a field trip, it said, if I let him stay with me, but I think now that I'd rather endure the field trip._ She clenched her hands into fists as she entered the bathroom, turning on the lights to a dull glow.

Walking over to the medical cupboard she opened it and pulled out bandages, a bowl, antiseptic, cotton wool and more plasters like the one on her own cheek. Gathering it all together in her arms she walked over to the sink and filled the bowl with hot water. She watched herself in the mirror as she did.

_I can't believe it though, Voltaire is heartless._ She sighed. _That sick old man should be taught a lesson._ She looked up at the mirror again as she turned off the tap. _Why do I look like I've seen more than fifty years, my eyes are dull and bags are under them. Lack of sleep I suppose, but, it's just, I feel like I've lived through this for too long, it's getting to me. But how am _I_ meant to stop it?_ Sighing once more she put the bowl in one hand and balanced it there as she gathered the other stuff and began to walk back along the darkened landing.

* * *

A small bedside lamp lights the room. It leaves half of it in darkness, the open space near the Balcony window and a cupboard or two, but that doesn't matter. I lay on my side. Trying to push the aching pain to the back of my head. It's a lot harder than normal. Cringing I look around the room. Trying to get my mind of anything.

It's surreal to be here. Really surreal. I'm in Kat's bedroom, _Kat's bedroom_. And surprisingly, it's just like I imagined it to be. A desk covered by papers and old crisp packets around a Laptop is in front of me. Then on the wall a huge T.V with games consoles plugged into it. Posters cover the walls, bands, actors. Her guitar is by her bedside, leaning against the bedside table. I look at it, and my eyes rest on another thing. It's a Photo.

Six people stand there. All clad in swimming costumes. There are a pair of boys who looked exactly like each other. They had brown eyes and the same longish hair covering their eyes. One had black hair and had his arm around the others shoulders while the other had brown hair and was rolling his eyes at his brothers antics. Its Fly and Pheno. They looked around 13 years old though; this photo must be a few years old.

Next to them was a tall boy. He looked about 16 years old and very mature. He had spiky brown hair striped with a striking blue colour that was spiky but long and heavy so it didn't stick up so much. His black eyes look caring as he smiled for the camera. Tyson Triagon, the oldest living Triagon there is now, that I know anyway.

Leaning against the oldest boy's shoulder was a young girl looking about 12 years old. She had a bright blue bikini on and was smiling wildly at the camera, waving madly. Kat. She doesn't act like that now, I've never seen her act like that since I've known her, yes she can be carefree, but there's always a darkness in her eyes that this photo doesn't hold. I know why, this must have been before.

Behind them all was a tall man holding a woman in his arms in a tight hug as they both smiled at the camera along with the rest. The man had the same sort of hair as the oldest boy and the same black eyes. The woman had long brown hair that swept down to her waist and was left loose to cover her back and the same brown eyes as the twins. Kat's parents, I have never known them as anything else. I sigh then, just getting caught up in everything around me.

'That was our last holiday together.' I swing my gaze around to the door. Kat stood there, placing a bowl of water onto the desk. Bottles of something and bags of something else were in her hands, and some clothes where slung over her shoulder. She smiled grimly. 'The last photo I'll ever have of them, the last memory.'

'I'm the same.' I murmur to her. She nods and sighs, her eyes diverting to the ground. She's thinking.

'What do you remember about your family Kai?' She asks. I pause.

'All I remember is that I was playing at home, my family had gone out for the day, but I insisted that I stayed and played at home, the maids would look after me.' I sigh after my quiet words. It was _that_ day. 'They'd gone to see my grandfather down here, to discuss a business take over or something, but they didn't come back.' I felt tears come to my eyes again. 'The police said that they died in a car accident, with another man driving a lorry who also was killed on impact.' I pause, I never really tried to remember that day, when I'd been told by the maids, even though now I knew it was all lies, no freak car accident had ever happened, but now, as I remembered, another face come to my mind. 'They never did find her body.'

''Her?' Your mother?' I turned to look up at Kat again; she looked concerned and slightly confused as she stood there, clothes over her shoulder, a weird t-shirt covering her body, near the door. I shake my head. The face looks nothing like my mother, more like I do, and my father did.

'I remember a girl, a few years younger than me, a…a sister.'

* * *

I just looked at Kai sitting on the bed, not blinking. I'd only asked that question to try and learn more about Rachel and Ryu, but I'd come out with more. A sister? Kai had a sister? I never knew anything like that, even the Demolition Boys have never said anything about it, and I would have over heard something about another girl at least. But, they never found her body. Poor Kai. I couldn't live without my brothers _and_ my parents, yeah, my grandma is great, my only other living relative too, but, she wouldn't be a parent, and Kai's lived with the worst Grandparent imaginable for the last 8 years. I couldn't cope with that.

I sigh and reach up to my shoulder where I've flung Pheno's clothes, I snuck into his room a minute ago to grab them, he was still sound asleep, talking about flying rocks. Walking towards Kai I sigh again.

'I smuggled these from Pheno's room, you better put them on before we clean you up.' He only nodded in agreement and got up and limped towards me, taking the black t-shirt and shorts. I can see the blood on his trouser leg, probably been stabbed again. I growl involuntarily but he doesn't seem to notice. 'The bathroom's straight along the hall, I wouldn't bother going anywhere else.' My words were meaningful. Like it was a friendly order to be obeyed. Even if this is Kai, no-one is allowed to go into my parents bedroom. Or what would have been their bedroom, we've put all of their old bedroom stuff in the new one when we moved, as a sort of remembrance memorial closer to home, their graves are very far away, I doubt I'll ever go to that place again. Kai simply nodded and walked out of the bedroom behind me.

* * *

'Done.' Her voice was laced with fatigue. It was gone 2 am now, and her craving for sleep was near infinite. Kat finished dabbing Kai's head with antiseptic, letting him wince one more time before sitting back on her bed again, stifling a yawn. Kai nodded to himself and reached and touched his sore forehead where he'd been hit by Voltaire before. His pain was gone now, now all he was was tired. Kat nodded thoughtfully and got off the bed and walked among the thrown out stuff on the floor she'd used on Kai to heal him.

'Get some sleep Kai.' The boy followed her with his eyes as she walked towards one of the shadowed cupboards. Opening the hinged door soundlessly she yawned out of his view.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked. Kat turned to him slightly before tuning and looking into the cupboard, grabbing something at the bottom of it she pulled hard. It was yanked out, pulling a load of clothes and paper out with it, falling to the floor. Growling slightly Kat stuffed everything back into the cupboard unceremoniously and then turned to him, sleeping bag in hand.

'Making my bed.' Kai nodded before pausing.

'I'll sleep on the floor, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed.'

'Too late, you already have.' The girl smiled slightly before kicking the bottle of antiseptic from her new sleeping space and unfolding the camping apparatus next to the bed. Reaching down she pulled off her old grey socks and chucked them across at Kai. The boy grunted as one landed in his mass of grey hair. Kat simply smiled. 'Just get some sleep.' Kai grunted again and pulled the sock from his hair, throwing it to the ground with the rest of the stuff before lying on his back uncomfortably.

Kat nodded and walked towards the door, smiling back at him she flicked off the switch engulfing them both in darkness. Sighing she fumbled back towards her new bed. Sleeping on the floor shouldn't be too bad. 'Night Kai.'

'Night.' Came a muffled reply. Kat nodded and closed her eyes as she sunk to the floor and wriggled into the sleeping bag. Turning to the balcony window she looked out into the night, thoughts overtaking her before sleep. She heard Kai move around once or twice, the bed covers crumpling slightly, but she ignored it.

_Kai's been hurt, again, worse than normal._ She thought. Images of Voltaire being tortured by a figure very much like herself filled her mind, she didn't know whether she was making them or her mind had got so used to playing them now, as her hate for the old geezer was so strong, that they were just making themselves up from her own feelings and replaying themselves over and over again.

_But, Kai also has a sister. That was strange to hear._ She thought on in confusion. Frowning lightly she reached up to the bedside table behind her. Reaching around slightly, almost knocking the picture off of its stand, she grabbed the item she was trying to find, after causing quiet a lot of scrapping noises of course. She heard Kai snort slightly and grunt as she heard the bedsprings groan as he turned over. Next she saw the dark figure of his head above her.

'What the hell are you doing?' She grinned in the darkness and held up Whisper in her hands, although she doubted he could see him.

'Just want to talk to Whisper for a while.' The boy grunted again and sighed.

'Are you sure your ok down there?' He asked in a hushed tone. Kat rolled her eyes.

'Get some sleep.' Kai just grunted and his figure disappeared again.

''_You called.'' _She heard the voice of her bit-beast almost immediately.

'_Yes Whisper, I have questions. Is Dranzer with Kai?'_

''_From what I can tell, yes, the Phoenix is with the boy.''_

'_Then ask him, ask him about the young girl Hiwatari.'

* * *

_

Turning from the mess that was her bedroom, Kat looked out of the window again. Out onto the rolling fields and hills, the trees lining everywhere, the four horses grazing peacefully in the paddock near the stables and the mansion. She sighed and turned to her desk. Jumping over the back of the chair she landed butt first onto it. She cursed herself afterwards, lying on the floor all night had been a bad idea, but well, erm, she wasn't too confident with the idea of sharing a bed with Kai either. Shaking her head she sighed and pressed the 'on' button. The Laptop buzzed into life.

'Welcome Kat Triagon' appeared on the screen and Kat banished her nervous thoughts and began to smile as she put her hands behind her head leisurely. She heard the door open again and soon Kai appeared by her side, she just watched as the laptop began to set itself up.

'What are you doing?' She looked towards Kai; standing above her in the t-shirt and shorts he'd worn since she'd given them to him last night, well, in the early hours of the morning in reality. Her smile vanished.

'Telling the rest of us about what happened.'

'Kat, you can't.'

'They need to know.' She sighed. She knew Kai wouldn't like his secret to be out, but Kat had a reason for them to know, a reason that would persuade him. 'What happens if Voltaire decided that if he cant get you he'll get your friends, or maybe because I hurt him, he'll turn on my friends. Do you want them to be attack like you and I were, but unaware, defenceless?' Kai immediately glared. He paused before nodding. Kat nodded back and clicked up her MSN. Logging on quickly she scanned the list of people.

'Ian, Spencer, Cassy and Elisa aren't on, grab me my mobile could you.' Kai obeyed and put the flash silver flip phone into her open palm. Quickly adding people to a conversation Kat put in a number in her phone and put it on loudspeaker with out even moving her gaze from the screen. Placing it on her desk, after knocking a crisp packet or two onto the floor, she typed a message.

'_Ok Guys, listen up, forget the 'hellos' and 'hi's', just listen.'_ She typed. Of the four other people no-one replied. Kat nodded to herself as her phone suddenly buzzed into life and stopped ringing, signalling that someone had picked up on the other end.

'Hello, Tracy Dojo.' The voice was sophisticated and professional. Like it had been practised. It was also unaware; it knew nothing of what Kat was about to tell it. Even if Elisa was a Martial arts expert, she'd have to be totally in tune to not get attacked when she didn't realise she was being followed or targeted, and these days she wasn't totally in tune. She wouldn't stand a chance unarmed. Kat was just giving her a chance.

'Elisa, its Kat, get on line now.' It was an order. Elisa nodded at the other end and then asked concerned, phone to her ears. Her face was frowning now, in concern and confusion. Kat never rang, not that often anyway, it must be important.

'What's wrong?'

'You'll find out, do you know Ry's MSN address?' The duel haired girl asked. Elisa paused.

'No, but I'm sure Cassy will.' Kat nodded to herself.

'Good, tell her to get online too.' She clicked another button on her mobile and the phone went dead. She picked it up and handed it to Kai, unaffected by her abrupt cut off. 'Kai, put Spencer's number in there, tell him to get online, then call Ian and tell him to do the same, ask them both if they know Theo's address.' Kai could only nod and obey.

A few minuets later the conversation was 11 strong, Kat and Kai sharing one link at Moor Mansion, where's the rest of the Bandits and Demolition Boys were sitting at their Lap Tops or Computers at home, waiting for Kat to truly start the conversation. The girl of the sharing pair had been typing quickly and precisely the message she wanted to tell them. It was simple but ended in a lot of Questions.

'_Voltaire is Dangerous.'_

'_Why what happened?'_ I'm A Sex God said. Everyone already knew, or at least could tell, it was Tala.

'_It doesn't matter, just stay the hell away from Hiwatari Mansion and watch out for Voltaire, ok.'_ Kat typed back. A variety of words meaning yes was her reply, from all 10 people.

'_But why?'_ This was Ry now. They'd soon found her and the other new guy, Theo's, e-mail address and had added them soon after. Kat sighed and looked towards Kai. He sighed too.

'They need to know.' There was reluctance in his voice but he knew it was for the best. Kat nodded in agreement.

'After they know were leaving, its about time you went to a hospital.' She said. It was an order again, all friendliness had left her features, she was a commander now, giving out instructions and orders, and by god was she going to have them answered without complaint. No one was going to get hurt by that madman again if she had anything to do with it. And, unluckily, for Voltaire at least, she was basically right at the heart of the probably.

'No.' Kat growled at his answer.

'Kai.' Kai just looked at her desperately. Why wouldn't she understand? Why couldn't she try? Like she had last night. But her eyes clearly showed him that she was in no mood to try and negotiate right now. But this was his Grandfather, he always would be, he wouldn't lose him for anything. He couldn't. For anything.

'I can't Kat, then they'll only ask the questions your answering now, I don't want them to find out. What will happen to my Grandfather then? What will happen to me?' Kat just glared at him and growled again before turning and answering the question on the screen.

_What he deserves Kai, what he's had coming to him for years._ She thought bitterly.

'Fine, but your going home Kai, and if Voltaire does anything else, he'll be sorry.' She gave up; right now Kai could do with as little stress as possible. It didn't mean she'd just leave Voltaire though. Eventually, she'd pay him back for giving her a scar and for hurting Kai. But 'eventually' could be any when, years, weeks. And Kat herself was mad. Very mad.

* * *

(Sorry kinda got an obsession with MSN right now, lol, so put that last bit in. It would get them to know all about the Voltaire crisis quickly so I guess it works. Anyway, review please, i know its crap but i just want to know if you guys agree ) 


	18. Changes and Chalenges

**18: Changes and Challenges**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Thanks to Kai Pheonica (YOU CAN STOP BUGGING ME NOW DAMNIT!), LightintheDarkTempest, Storms-winter, crimsonskye 06 and anim3gurl for the reviews.

Here the update guys, hopefully I'll get my act together soon and actually make this thing better. sorry for crapyness.

* * *

The shining black Lotus pulled up in front to the huge mansion again, 12 hours later than the time it had before. It rolled to a stop on the gravel, painted flames licking up its sides. The driver turned to the boy in the passenger seat. A girl with blue streaked brown haired was the controller of the vehicle.

'Kai.' She only spoke his name but even that had impact. He understood, just like she had said the night before.

_''Kai, you can either stay here or come in with me, either way I'm going.''_

And, like last time, he was going to follow.

'I'm sorry Master Kai, but I haven't seen Master Voltaire all morning, his bed chambers are empty, the head maid also hasn't seen him.' The butler in a black tailed outfit said. Kai nodded, Kat besides him.

'Thank You Jeeves, you can go back to work now.' The butler nodded before bowing and walking off again. Kat smirked.

'He has better posture than the Queen.' She smirked, following the man with her black eyes as he walked away, her words unheard by him. 'I think I'll stay with being a slouch though, looks too much of a pain in the ass.' Kai just gave her a look and she shut up. 'I'm only trying to lighten the mood. After all, Voltaire's gone. We should be celebrating.' There was a certain hint of sarcasm in her voice as she spoke.

'But where?' Realisation hit the girl head on. Her face went blank and she suddenly snarled, turning sharply and hitting the wall beside her with her now clenched fists. Glaring up at the empty wooden emblem above the fireplace she stood near, of which she now had the weapons, she growled.

'So he's already out there causing havoc to us.' She hated realising things when she hadn't before, they were always so bad.

'They'll be ok Kat, you told them everything, they'll be on their guard.' Kai said. It was strange, now everybody knew, he felt more relaxed, he wasn't hiding anymore, now he had lots of friends to help him, there was no reason to be afraid anymore. The girl nodded and sighed.

'I can't help feeling that he's still going to do something though.' She smirked. 'But of course we're all prepared for that now.' Kai smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

'So, due to that performance of Friday, thank you Bandits for that.' The group held back their smiles and nodded before the teachers gaze left them again. They turned to each other, rolling their eyes and biting back the laugher.

'I am now to tell you that, because of the other lower year lessons, I am proud to announce…' The teacher paused and pulled something from her desk.

It was Drama lesson again. Monday. Nothing had happened after the dismal start to the weekend. Kai's wounds were healing, enough for him to come back to school, although he'd rather stay at home any day. Kat's feelings for the old arthritis infested ass, also known more commonly as Voltaire, were lessening. The rest of the two beyblading groups confusion was lessening and knowledge of what had happened was gaining, and generally everything was back to normal. Voltaire still hadn't been seen or heard of, even by Kai, and this was causing some worry to a few of the team members.

'I am proud to announce that this years spring play, will now be…' The teacher continued. Everyone was reading the CD case she was holding up for them to see now. More realisations were dawning, good and bad ones.

_Damn, it's that bloody thing she was holding on Friday._ Kai thought remembering the smile the teacher had held when he looked at her.

* * *

_I smirked as Ry and Theo sang. I bet they were dared to do it. Ry's blushing madly but she's still singing really well. Theo isn't that bad either. I never would have thought that that song would be sung at a Disco party at School. I am obviously wrong. I wonder where they got the CD backing them from though. It's not like the DJ would have had it. Ok, I've just seen the Drama teacher,(the teachers are patrolling this Disco you know, so we don't get drunk or start fights or something other disgusting happening I think) Mrs Rodent, holding the CD case. She has a really funny smile on her face. Damn she just looked at me, and smiled wickedly. She always does that before giving me male lead. Damn it, it can't be good.

* * *

_

Kai couldn't help but gulp slightly. _Oh no._

'…Greece Lightning.' Mrs Rodent said enthusiastically. All Drama teachers seemed to be like that, happy, enthusiastic, even about Shakespeare. A mix of cheers and groans were heard from the waiting class. One moan of which was very prominent.

'But we've already practised so much. I've just learned all my part.' Someone whined. Everyone in the class looked at the blue haired Bladebreaker.

'You had one line to learn Tyson.' Hilary shrieked. Everybody now laughed.

'The idiot has a point though.' Tala spoke up. Tyson just started moaning again, this time about how Tala was so mean. 'We have practised a lot over the last week.'

'Yes, but this will be easier for me.' Mutters of the word 'selfish' rose in the class's arguments. 'Also, the lower year classes have been doing the Famous Greece Lighting in their projects, music, Dance and Drama, so this way we will get more people involved. We wont have to do any Shakespeare either, which is a shame.'

'Booyeah.' Elisa yelled out and other people cheered and clapped. Kat and Ry turned to each other. The brown and black haired girls smiled before laughing and giving each other a high five.

'No more Juliet for you then Kat.'

'No ser ree.' Ry just laughed.

'But this also means you will be receiving new parts to learn.' Mrs Rodent said pulling out some more scripts. 'Get your old Romeo and Juliet scripts to give me back in and I'll give you your new parts.' She called. Everyone froze and gulped.

* * *

'Great, I'm Sandy.'

'Maybe they'll make you wear a wig?' It was followed by a laugh.

'Shut it Leonardo.'

'Oh come on Kat, another kissing scene with Kai to do.'

'Mayaga, your new, not everybody knows you, I can quite easily make you no longer exist.' This time a gulp followed.

'Maybe…'

'Don't even think about it Tracy.'

'Kat just calm down.' At Sabres words the duel haired girl sighed and relaxed…Only to bash her head against the tabletop they were sitting at to eat. It was a nice warm day again; so they sat outside to eat, a cool breeze kept them cool yet the sun still shone brightly in the cloudless sky. They were getting very lucky with the good weather this year.

'Its Monday isn't it.' Ry said, changing the subject, a certain dreaminess in her gaze. Leo nodded, still offended by Kat calling him his full name, he didn't like be called that.

'Duh, Ry.' Ry just smirked playfully.

'Well that means I've been here a full two weeks.' Cassy nodded.

'Yeah, and already so much has happened.' She said, flicking her blonde hair around her shoulders.

'Lots more to come through.' Elisa said wisely. Ry looked confused.

'Yeah, school, tests, boring stu…'

'Please don't tell me you haven't heard of the Nationals?' Ry stopped abruptly and shook her head at the almost desperate words of her friend and Cassy literally paled with shock.

'Oh My God.'

'Chill air brain, its not the end of the world.' Kat said, rolling her eyes as she stuffed her script back into her bag. Cassy pouted childishly at her new name.

'So spill, what are the Nationals?' This time Sabre smirked and spoke up for the black haired girls sake.

'It's a National Tournament only held between the schools in England.' He said.

'Yeah.' Cassy said brightly, her bubbly attitude renewed again. Kat rolled her eyes once more. 'It's the best.' Seeing as though no one had actually said what the Nationals were, Elisa stepped forward to tell Ry, although she was actually sitting down.

'Look. It's all about Beybalding, obviously. Each school sends a team to the nationals, wherever it is, that can compete for the winners money, those guys are the best of the best that the school can offer as it gives them the best chance to win the check. Although, up to one team from each year group can go if they want and the school allows for a lower tournament, just to be the best, no winners money. We're not normally as lucky, it's just the money this school wants.' Elisa explained before Cassy exploded with excitement. 'It is actually pretty good.'

'Yeah, and she's just been the bystander. Its soo much better being in the team. Right Kat?' Leo said. Ry looked towards Kat who closed her eyes and folded her arms, pretending to ignore their stares.

'She's the only one who's ever got into it from us, the Bandits. Our school only allows a four-person team for the money tournament. Normally it's Tala, Kai, Tyson, from the Bladebreakers, and her. None of us have ever actually competed in it besides Kat. But, it's a day off school.' Elisa grinned, taking up the explanations again. Ry smiled too and looked at Kat.

'Really?'

'Really Really.' Kat replied opening her eyes and looking at Ry. Respect covered the brown-eyed black haired girls eyes. Kat just smiled and closed her eyes again.

'Yep, its fun, you meet so many new bladers, it really is quite amazing, everyone is a good competitor there.' She paused and smirked, opening black obis' and looking across the grass field to where Tala, Kai, Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Theo were sitting, talking and eating on a grass bank, watching the football match between the year sevens and Eights unfold. 'There are people out there that I can almost lose too, and when I go there I'm competing for something real.' She murmured, but her team didn't hear, they had already started talking again about who would be picked this year, and when the tryouts would be held. Kat sighed to herself. She saw Sabre glance at her. He smirked. He'd heard.

'Are we going to try too?' He said under the commotion of the rest of the Bandits. He had a way with him that he would listen and take in everything anyone said, and still make sense of it all enough to ask questions, it was a good aspect for him to bring into the team. Kat smirked and nodded.

'Another reason to try out the other bladers at Daemon, and then England, why not?'

* * *

The loud starting horn went off across the playground. It echoed around the area, followed by the yells of battle and the cheers from the crowd that followed. There were only three main dishes at the school; full sized ones, used at national and World Wide tournaments. But today there were a good twenty more smaller ones, all being used at once. At least 300 competitors from all years had entered themselves before the entry forms had all been used up, which generally meant about a half of each year had entered. Everyone was here, from pure beginner to the pro, all competing for one goal. To be entered into the Nationals.

Right now it was an all out match. Just the preliminary rounds, but still everyone was going at it like it was the final. Unluckily for the beginners a few of the pros had already had their names called into a match, those battles, of course, had already ended, seconds after they'd began.

'Sucker.' Ian smirked as he left his opponents blade in pieces. He turned to see Leo watching with an eyebrow raised.

'That was slightly mean, shortie.'

'I'll show you mean when I face you, rich brat.'

'_You know, Whisper, I'm not sure I can be bothered with this this year.'_ Kat almost heard Whisper die with shock.

''_You, not beyblade.''_ He mock gulped. _''What did you do with the real Kat?'' _Kat smirked and look around the playground. The first matches were already coming to a close. She lent on the wooden table that she and the rest of the Bandits normally ate at during the hot summer months. Looking around she could see the rest of her team, the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys all watching the matches.

Tyson was watching eagerly at one of the big dishes, Hilary shaking her head in disbelief behind him. The long black haired neko-jin, aka Ray, was watching his lower year girlfriend blade. The pink haired Mariah was literally wiping the floor with her opponent. Max was stuffing his face with cookies, as per usual, whilst watching Kenny take down some stats of a higher-powered match up.

The Demolition Boys were just milling around in the shadows, watching from a distance for opponents that might actually give them a work out, besides Spencer who was pulling Ian away from a smirking Leo. Cassy was laughing at her boyfriend as he teased the titch Demolition Boy as she returned from her match, and Elisa and Sabre has gone somewhere on their own. Kat decided to ignore what they could be doing. Free lessons, no beybladeing for a few minutes until their name was called, an empty school…they were probably making out in the caretakers closet. Kat rolled her eyes at the thought. At least they weren't like it in public.

And here she was, watching and waiting for her name to be called, Whisper in her hand, glistening in the sun.

'_Well.'_ She began after a long pause. _'I guess everything's getting to me, Kai, school, revision, coursework, tests coming up already. I guess, well, Beybladeings not my main priority anymore.'_

''_In other words your saying you're growing out of it.''_ Whisper said sternly. Kat gasped slightly and looked down at the glowing silver blade in her hand.

'_No way, not me. Its just, well, everything's been happening lately, I haven't trained properly in weeks. Maybe I wont even get into the team anymore. You know how good that Tyson guy is, and of course Tala and Kai, I haven't tried myself against Ry or Theo yet but from when they first battled I know it will be tough if I do._' She sighed in defeat and looked to the sky._ 'Maybe I'm not good enough anymore?'_

''_You are good enough Kat, don't start doubting yourself now, after all you've been through. And you _will _make the team, I wont lose to anyone. A draw is too close as it is, I will go no lower.''_ Whisper said. Kat smirked into the cloudless sky.

'_Thanks.'_ She sighed and listened as more names were called. _'You know, I get the idea that this is going to be a long day.'_

''_You'd be right. Amateur blading takes a while, and is boring because you know you can beat it.''_ Kat nodded at the Unicorn words. _''Just be ready to battle, and when you need me, call me, I'll be waiting.'' _And with that he disappeared. Kat nodded and placed her blade back into her pocket. _Yes, this is going to be a long day._ Her eyes glanced to the two demolition Boys standing in the shadows. _Until I face one of them that is.

* * *

_

'So are you two, like, together now?' Cassy asked. Ry blushed, her cheeks turning brighter crimson than the jumper she still wore.

'Heh, yeah.'

'Well aren't you the lucky one. Two weeks and you've already got your guy.' Elisa said, smirking as she tossed the white and black beyblade of Snow up and down in her gloved hand as she waited.

'I guess.' Ry said quietly, fiddling with the end of her plated hair. It was obvious she didn't really want to talk about it, so for once; the two Matchmakers of the bandits zipped their lips. At least for a few seconds anyway.

Cassy smiled and looked onto the playground from her seat against the tree. The three sat on the grass near the playing fields, where most of the none-bladers sat. It was just an off day today. It was common knowledge about the tournament; mostly anyway, so they didn't even have to put notices up anymore, it was simple, two weeks of school, and on the third week the tournament began. This was the third week.

'You told Kat yet?' Cassy asked, unable to hold her tongue and remain silent for more than a second.

'Will she really care?' Ry asked. Cassy paused.

'Fair point, ignore that comment.' Elisa just rolled her eyes and looked towards the centre of the playground.

'Uh oh.'

'What's wrong?' The black haired new girl asked. Elisa pointed to the suit wearing grey moustached man.

'The head, Mr Dickinson, we're in for a lecture before the main rounds begin.'

* * *

The names rolled on out of the teacher's mouth, tens of them, in a long list. Every competitor waited anxiously, unless of course they had already been knocked out. Her ears were alert, eyes closed as she concentrated over the noise or the passing pupils who were not competing, listening for her own name.

'L Adams vs S Faith, H Hope vs…' The teachers words were a now a basically constant drone on the loudspeaker, give or take the odd breaths and clearing of his throat, but she still continued to listen, blocking out every other noise the busy and packed playground could throw at her.

''_It is time.''_ The voice of her sacred spirit in her mind came before her name. She opened her eyes in a flash…

'…K Triagon.'

* * *

(ack, don't know why I really bothered with the last bit, just thought I would. Lol. Anyhow, review please, I know its bitty right now, (not to mention a load of crap) but getting from one main plot to the next is posing a problem to me. Sorry, I'll work harder next time. (bows) I will I will I will. REVIEW) 


	19. Let it Rip Battles commence

**19: Let it Rip - Battles commence**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Thanks Kenosha Kai, crimsonskye06, LightintheDarkTempest, storm-of-insanity and Storms-winter.

* * *

'Well, this is a spectacular turn out this year, well done to you all.'

'Get on with it.' It was only muttered, but anger and annoyance was clearly evident. The impatient blue haired teen paced up and down a bit more, waiting to start over.

'Tyson, shut up.' A slap was heard afterwards and pacing feet didn't move.

'Ow, why'd ya do that for?' Hilary rolled her eyes.

'And I must say.' Continued Mr Dickinson as he stood before the gathering crowd on the raised platform the PE teachers had dragged from the hall to act as a stage. Within the grey haired heads hands, was the loudspeaker that was making his speech known, luckily or unluckily depended on the person, to everyone in the school grounds. 'That I'm very impressed by your performances so far, with only the preliminaries under your belts. Well done to those who are through and commiserations to those who were beaten. I know of quiet a few tough competitors who have to keep their names near the top, so don't be ashamed of your losses, after all, your all in it to win aren't you?' He laughed. The crowd just sweatdropped and began to walk away in boredom. 'But there will be only one team entering this year, from all ages, so there will be a lot of very hard competition to try and beat.'

'Some confidence boost to the little kids huh?' The red head chuckled. 'They shall fear us.' He laughed evilly. The two-tone haired boy besides him gave him little more than a wary glance and took a few steps away from him, moving back further into the shadows.

'Hey.' The red head Tala moaned and stopped his evil plot to take over the world through making the littler kids afraid. He sighed. 'Wouldn't work anyway.'

'Tala.'

'What?'

'Quiet, the more you say the more I'm thinking of grabbing the telephone number to the nearest mental institute.' Tala just smiled sheepishly. Within the shadows of the school, where the team stood, the purple haired Bryan smirked, looking up from his thoughts.

'But you wouldn't send your greatest ally to that place would you?' He said, smirking at Kai. 'If you get rid of him, you might have to put up with that Granger guy in the final team.'

'So, let the tournament, officially begin.' A roar from the crowds was heard as Mr Dickinson finished his speech, beaming with delight. Kai glanced at the blue haired Tyson Granger, who now appeared to be doing a weird sort of dance whilst yelling something Kai couldn't be bothered to listen too. The two tone haired teen sweapdropped slightly.

'Fine, Tala remains in the land of the sane, for a while.' He finished. Tala smirked and punched Kai on the arm playfully.

'Wouldn't get rid of me would ya?'

'Hey, I think I want that number now.' Ian said from she shadows nearby. Spencer sitting on the ground, leaning against the brick building of the school behind him, laughed as Tala turned a blue icy glare on the smaller Russian, making him back up in fright. 'Err, on second thoughts, I think Tala should stay. Heh.' The red head smirked and turned away, brushing his hands together and walking off with eyes closed.

'Damn right.'

'Err, Tala.' The red head glanced back at Kai at his call, still walking forwards.

'What Kai?' The boy in question paused.

'You're an idiot.' Tala just huffed and turned back to facing forward, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

'Am no-' THUD.

The rest of the Demolition Boys laughed as Tala peeled himself from the floor, glaring back at the rock his feet had just met the acquaintance of. They'd fought for a second, and his balance had lost, meaning, he had a new face makeover, the joy of concrete.

'Umm, yeah Tala.'

* * *

'Where's Ry anyway?'

'With Theo.' At Elisa's words and meaningful stares Kat rolled her eyes. _Yep, thought as much from Friday, great, dating the opposition. Thanks Ry, you just made my life one hell of a lot easier to keep training secret. Heh. Not._

She spoke aloud. 'I've gathered all I need to know then.' The rest of the group nodded.

The Bandits now all stood near their normal lunch table, in the full and blaring sun from the clear skies above. Cassy sat on the table top, eager eyes looking at her captain, Leo stood next to her, leaning back on the table. The calm Sabre sat on the bench besides Leo, arms and legs crossed, eyes resting on his captain's form. And Elisa now stood next to him, smirking as Kat sighed in disbelief over what she'd just been told.

'So, anyway. Why did you call us here?' Cassy asked eagerly. She wanted to start this tournament; there was lots of new blood to defeat and old rivals to kick the asses of.

Kat looked up at her team, smirking again, disbelief put aside. She'd drag Ry into more training later, for not coming when commanded. Kat felt herself chuckle slightly; she knew she was a slave driver, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

'I called you here today-'

'We aren't getting married Kat.' Elisa chuckled. Cassy laughed loudly and uncontrollably at her friends comment, followed by Leo who just about controlling his giggles, whilst Sabre just rolled his eyes. Kat sighed; she pulled her disbelief back off the shelf and covered her whole self with it. Why did her team have to be like this at times when she didn't want them to be? She sighed. Then again, she wouldn't change them for anything either.

'Not funny, Elisa.'

'Tell Cassy that.' Kat just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She stared at Cassy, now the only one laughing lamely at the comment. Tapping her foot Kat looked at the blonde as she finished laughing.

'Done?' The duel haired girl asked eventually. Cassy nodded. 'Good, I called you here_ now_.' She sent a glare at Elisa, Leo and Cassy. 'So I could just say a few things.'

'Great a speech.' Cassy groaned and Elisa laughed again.

'For gods sake's, your acting like little kids today.' Kat muttered. At THAT the whole team shut up and turned to face her. Unwritten rule number one of the Bandits, little kids sucked, big time, acting like one was like asking to be an outcast. 'Good.' Seeing that they'd settled, Kat uncrossed her arms and smiled.

'Basically, good luck. All of you. Battle at your best from the start; don't hold back at all, against everyone or anyone. And if any of us meet each other in the beydish, don't expect anything but a real fight from the other.' The girl sighed slightly and looked each member of her team in the eye. The calm ocean green of Elisa, the two browns of Leo and Sabre, one light and careless while the other dark and mysterious, and then the bubbly clear blue of Cassy, still beaming with excitement.

'All in all, from now until the final team for Daemon Heights is chosen, we are no longer a team, we are enemies, and only the best of us will make it to the finals, lets make this year an all Bandit team for Daemon.' The girl smiled.

'Lets kick some ass.' Cassy yelled throwing both hands in the air.

'No-ones got a chance now.' Elisa agreed, looking at Kat and smiling, her eyes glinting.

'We are gonna win this.' Leo said happily, punching the air in triumph like he'd already won.

'This year, the tournament will be ours.' Sabre said quietly. Kat nodded in approval.

'So.' She began again, and everyone's celebrating died down. 'I guess this is goodbye to the Bandits for a while, if we meet within the next few hours, expect the toughest battle of your life. This is what our training was for.' She placed her hand in the centre of them, fingers tensed outwards and spread, she looked up at them all. 'Good luck.' Cassy jumped from the bench and placed her hand on top of the older girls.

'Yeah.' She agreed.

'Hey, you guys are gonna need it with me around.' Elisa said putting her gloved hand on top of Cassy's.

'What ever Elisa, I'll beat you when I see you, no sweat.' Leo said doing the same. Sabre stood from his seat, blanked faced, and walked to the circle now forming near the bench. He too placed his gloved hand on top of everyone else's.

'And I'll beat you all.' He smirked. Kat nodded and was about to speak again when…

'Hey, guys I'm so sorry I'm late, but I'm here now, don't bother filling me in.' Suddenly another hand was placed on Sabres, a pale slender hand with a black watch around the wrist. They all looked up to see the black hair and brown eyes of Ry Mayaga. 'And Sabre, if your gonna beat us all, then I suggest you get your head checked out.' She smiled. 'Because the day anyone beats me is the day I fall dead, and I am _not_ dying today.' Kat laughed lightly.

'Well then.' The team all smirked and looked at their captain as she smirked. 'I think its time we said goodbye to the Bandits for a while, we are enemies until the finals, after one last thing. Who's gonna win this…?' She paused and smirked at all of them. They smirked back. As if on cue they all threw their hands up to the skies, even Ry who wondered what was happening, yelling the name of the 'winning' team.

'BANDITS.'

* * *

I look towards the yell of my enemy team. They're all smiling now, nodding goodbyes, calling to each other, waving, and then walking away from each other. The end of the Bandits again. I smirk. It happens every year, its basically tradition now, for only a few hours during this day, the Bandits split up, leaving each other's sides to fight everyone else, and to win. Kat says if they are not on a team together, then they will fight harder when and if they meet each other, personally I think it just gets them synced up, because they know that they haven't really split up, so instead they just battle harder because of the competition, and the fact that they _might_ face each other, not that they no longer are a team. I sigh; Kat's mind confuses me half the time.

I smirk now, and then turn to my team in the shadows of the school building. Tala is fiddling with Wolborg, giving the wolf some final adjustments before the main rounds begin. Bryan seems to be asleep, but I know better, he is just thinking, mediating if I can go that far, preparing himself. Ian is eating from his bag, some sugarcoated sweets by the looks of things, I roll my eyes, that wont do him any good. And Spencer is looking at me, smirking slightly as he leans against the mound of bricks that is Daemon Heights.

'Are you planning any speech like the kitty did?' He asks. I shake my head.

'No, we're still a team, and you need no speech, you all know what to do.' He laughs lightly.

'Yep. And if I meet you, me and Seaborg are gonna take you out.'

'Where? Where are you taking Kai?' Everyone, including the now awake Bryan, turned to Ian. Tala laughed.

'And you called me insane.'

'You still are Tala.' I laughed after my comment. Tala just turns to me and smirks.

'Heh, you love me really.' At that everyone backed up at least a foot. Tala opened his mouth to whine when suddenly the loudspeaker turned on again. We all turned to the stage once more, Mr Suto, our P.E teacher, stood there, a long list of names in hand.

'Ok Guys.' He called, his voice crackling through the speaker all across the school grounds. 'It's down to 150 of you out there. So here's the draw out for round 1, sorry it took so long, there's a lot of you you know?' He laughed. 'Anyway…'

Here comes the boring list again. I turned away to go and lean against the wall, until a name familiar to me was called.

'K Triagon...'

* * *

'Already?' I muse, a small smile appearing on my face as I turned from my spot out of the sun beneath the conifer tree where I've taken refuge. I look at the platform in the middle of the playground, arms crossed, eyes alert. I've been called for the first draw of round one, which means I'm in one of the three bigger dishes near the Tennis courts. Good, I don't think the smaller plastic ones would have been able to take Whisper.

''_Damn right.''_ I smile at my bit-beast's words at the back of my head. I'll never get over the surreal feeling of sharing your mind with someone else. Especially when it's a arrogant Unicorn with a serious attitude and an ego that could possible overpower Granger's, I'm surprised there's any room for me up there.

But who am I against? I listen.

'…vs, M Tate.' I smirk. M Tate. Max then, the bubbly blonde from the Bladebreakers. This will be easy as hell. Man, piece of cake. I smirk in the direction of where the Bladebreakers have been standing together, near the drinks stand…mainly because the food stand is next to it. The blue haired Tyson Granger is now hugging Max, and bouncing around like an idiot. What am I thinking, he _is_ an idiot.

Well, well Max Tate, I haven't battled you before, in five years. But I assure you, I will beat you, I don't need to know your attacks and plans, because I'll beat you easily, it is that simple, I'll predict you're every move. And I'll do it so quick, you wont be able to use your well-known defence against me and my Whisper.

''_You do know he can't hear a word of what your saying right?''_ I gasp slightly in surprise and then snap in anger, why did he interrupt me the stupid mule?

'Whisper, for gods sakes you little id…' 

''_Just get over there. They're waiting for you.''_ Heh, so they are. I sigh but smile afterwards, and brush my hair back over my head. I smirk. It's stomping time.

* * *

(Ok, short chapter, and crap chapter. . Sorry, these fillers aren't any good right now are they? But soon the tournament will start, and I'll be writing some more actual Beyblade, hopefully I'll succeed in that. Okey dokey then. Hope you enjoy and stick around for the next instalment of SS. Review please. Thanks in advanced) 


	20. Fall of the Unbreechable Wall

**20: Fall of the Unbreechable Wall**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Thanks Kenosha Kai, Storms-winter, anim3gurl, Clare and storm-of-insanity.

Yay, chapter 20! The big 2 0! Wahoo! I rock! Heh, sorry, but anyway, milestone has been met. Next ones 50! humm. This might take a while. Thanks Guys.

Umm, I'm not _too_ hot on Max's attacks, because of not seeing half of the episodes of any beyblade, (woo is me) so basically I asked a friend, thanks again , and I'm kinda doing this half made up half with help. So sorry if it's wrong. After all this is MY beyblade now, tales of the Bandits, so I make the rules. Mwhahahahahaha. (soz, really hyper)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

They faced each other, for the first time in history, or at least from when they could remember. They'd never faced each other before, but it gave them both a new idea. Hey, so we haven't battled before, makes it even better if I win. The two competitors paused for a while, waiting for the rest of the competitors all across the grounds to ready and wait for the horn to start their matches. They also waited for the crowd. This was the only 'pro on pro' battle being held at the time, so many beyblade supporters had come to watch.

'Good luck.' The blonde haired Max Tate offered, smiling, placing Dracile into his launcher and getting into position. The girl across from him put her silver blade into her launcher and nodded.

'You too.' Although seemingly cold hearted and evil, Kat Triagon wasn't one not to give out luck. She smirked slightly at the thought. Because she knew her opponent, who ever they were, from novice to pro, even Kai or Tala,…

…was going to need all the power and luck in the world to beat her.

She too now got into position, ignoring the crowds stares and yells of early encouragement. Max on the other hand had already turned back to Tyson, his best friend, to give him a thumbs up.

'Hey, no sweat, I'll beat her.' He called. Kat snorted.

'You wish.' She muttered. She heard laughter from the crowd near to Tyson's team.

'Yeah, what planet do you come from again, the planet dumbass?' Kat rolled her eyes. Cassy would never seize to annoy her, even if it was entertaining half the time.

'Hey, who you calling dumbass Blondie?' Tyson retorted.

'Heh, I'm not as blonde as your friend dunce, you're insulting him too.'

'Am not.'

'You soo…'

To everyone's relief, the horn then blew. And then, simultaneously, the traditional yell was heard all across the school grounds.

'LET IT RIP.' But the duel haired girl remained in perfect balanced position, arms ready to launch, shoulders hunched, legs spread, one in front of the other. The blonde before her on the other side of the dish laughed sheepishly.

'Heh, sorry.' He got into position after calling to his friend. Kat growled slightly. Stupid blonde. Because of his team calling, they'd missed the starting horn. Kat wasn't impressed.

'Someone do a count down.' She ordered to the crowd. Many people nodded, but one voice rang clear as he stepped forward.

'I will.' No one could argue with that voice, commanding that it was only he that would, no-one else. Dark and commanding, grey locks covering his eyes as he stepped forward, Kai walked to the edge of the dish. Glancing at either end he nodded. The two bladers nodded back. Raising his hand into the clear blue air, Kai began…

'3…'

'2…' Max continued on instinct and looked meaningfully at Kat. The girl nodded and then called out…

'1…' All three drew breath, along with several of the crowd…

* * *

'LET IT RIP.'

Blades clashed hard against each other. Grinding ferociously, trying to destroy the other. It was already clear the one that was going to win, he'd already been chosen after all to win this, his opponent was merely being disposed of, he'd just been given the honour to do so. The kid that faced him didn't stand a chance

'Hey no fair.' The dark alleyway was lit up by the sparks that flew from the small dish that the boy had challenged them in. It had been his choice, and his decision; he knew the consequences, yet he still challenged them. THEM of all people.

'You know kid, you shouldn't have come here.' Someone spoke from the sidelines. He leant against the wall, pure black hair sticking up all over his head and then falling down around it for a few inches, red markings scarring his cheeks. 'He's gonna destroy you kid. Your doomed.' The kid just glared.

'I'm not, I'm the best around here.'

'Were not all from around here, it doesn't matter where you come from, he's still going to beat you.' A girl said, standing at the entrance from the alleyway, arms crossed, crimson eyes blazing mischievously. The boy just smirked.

'It doesn't make a difference.' He said determinedly. He looked back at the beydish. His blade was running circles around his opponents, who's simply stayed in the middle of the dish, not moving as it spun at rapid speeds.

'Why are you sparing him? He's not worth it. Come on, we're meant to be going. If we're late…' A red head said, hair sticking up at all angles from his head, and running down his back, held tightly in a white wrap.

'I know perfectly well what will happen if we're late.' The blond blader battling the kid said gruffly. He looked at his blade. 'Tough luck kid.' And then the match was over. His blade zoomed forward, so quickly only a trained blader could watch its movements, and then the opposition beyblade was simply gone, blasted to smithereens. The kid looked shocked.

'Wha…what?'

'We warned you.' The black haired guy said, pushing off from the wall and walking, cross-armed towards the girl. The blonde caught his blade again, and with little more than a brief glaring glance at his easily defeated opponent, followed towards the entrance. The red head remained. Staring at the kid. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, so much like…the red head sighed and smirked before following his friends.

'Better luck next time.' And then they were all gone, back into the shadows, back to hell…

* * *

Kat watched Max's blade, although she hated to admit it, and she never would either, to anyone, his blading style was pathetic, well, realistically it was just that it was annoying her, but she'd admit that to no one. Yes, it may work, win him battles, be great, but to her it was, and would always be, pathetic. Why? Because to her, she had better things to do than wait around for her hair to start to grey whist watching the sick green coloured blade spin around on the same spot! It was beginning to TICK HER OFF!

Growling slightly she fiddled with her rip cord in her hand, running her fingers along the serrated edge to calm her twitching nerves. She watched Whisper fly around the arena, around the green blade, fast and precise. She did suppose she could attack, but that would surely lead her into a trap right now, he was waiting for her to do that. Growling slightly she came upon her realisation: I'm gonna die of boredom if I don't do anything!

'_Ack, stuff it, this is taking too long, for gods sake, half the matches have already ended!'_ She cursed to her bit-beast, her blue eyebrows basically joining together as she frowned in annoyance. The Unicorn neighed back at her and continued his circles. _'So you know what I want.'_ She continued, anger and annoyance filling her voice. _'I want you to attack him, full force.'_ Out loud she yelled, raising her hand above her head. 'Knock him out right now Whisper!'

Patience had never really been one of Kats virtues.

The silver blade of hers suddenly only became a streak of light as it dove around the dish once more before heading towards Max's Dracile at speeds only Kat's annoyance could muster. Across from her Max smiled.

'Got'cha.' Kat growled slightly.

'I was afraid of that.' She muttered. Whisper hit head on, throwing Dracile out towards the edge of the dish. The green turtle blade headed towards it, yes, but didn't reach it. Pulling up just before the edge of the dish Max beamed.

'_Damn, defensive blades don't move as far as offensive.' _Kat cursed mentally as Dracile began to head around the top of the dish. Kat watched him as Whisper now took his former place in the middle, spinning constantly, no new damage done. She frowned slightly as she thought.

_Hang on, I've heard of this move. It's…_

'Gravity Control, Dracile.' Max yelled. 'Get her for attacking you.' Kat now mentally cursed herself, shaking her head and half turning away in disgust of her mistake. How was she meant to get out of this? Max's attack could practically not be stopped. She'd never battled against it before; she'd never seen this before, only heard of it. Over all she had one thing to say to her bit-beast.

'_We're out.'_

''_Not yet were not, think Kat, how can you change the movement?''_ Kat knew Whisper was dropping a big hint, but she couldn't think of its answer right now as she followed Draciles movements with her eyes. How could she stop something that wouldn't budge when she hit it, even head on! Dracile spun around the dish as she thought, getting quicker and quicker, a blue haze forming around him, slowly building a wall around his circle. Whisper quivered under the new intensifying pressure.

''_Think Kat, think.''_

'_I'm thinking damn it!'

* * *

_

'Your late.' The voice was cold and unconcerned. He didn't care for them, he wasn't paid to, just train them, make them win the next event.

'We were held up sir.' The blonde said, bowing slightly. The man nodded, glaring all the same.

'I assume it is all sorted out now though.' It wasn't a question just something to end the conversation. He turned his eyes on the red head standing at the end of the row the four had formed before him for inspection. He looked into his eyes; they seemed…different from the rest.

'Straighten up.' He ordered, all four did so, standing straighter than before. The red headed boy's eyes quivered. The man walked before him glaring.

'You have always been the weakest link here, do not fail me now. If you disappoint us in the tournament you will not live to tell the tale. Master will not be best pleased.' The red head nodded, blank faced now, his eyes blank too, not daring to look into the shadows that he knew hid his 'master'. The man nodded and smirked.

'Now, I believe because you were late, there are certain things to be done.' He smirked. The four would have shuddered at his evil tone, if it wasn't for the fact that if they did the punishment would be a lot harsher. 'So, what are you waiting for?' He snapped. They all nodded and saluted him.

'YES SIR.' One voice rang out around the empty training hall. Then they turned, like robots, to follow the blond that led them. Running back out of a door into the cool night air. Towards the dreaded assault course.

'3 minutes, no longer.' The man snapped behind them as they ran in file. It was a shame that the assault course normal took at least 10 minutes to complete. He smirked and turned to the shadows.

'Have they improved enough? He still seems weaker. Will it hinder them too much?' Another voice spoke quietly. The man nodded.

'He has always been weak since then, it will get no better, he seems to be harder to change, shall we say, so is she, yet she acts the right way anyway. But even so, we will win this. There is no doubt. Even with their annoying unchangeable flaws, they are a power like no other.' The man in the shadows nodded and rose from his seat on a spare gym bench.

'Beware, he is getting stronger, so are his friend's, he shall surely be there too. Be prepared.' He said before walking off into the darker parts of the building.

* * *

Kat watched the blue wall get steadily bigger and bigger. Circling Whisper. She could feel the pressure building on her blade, and she wished she could help, but she couldn't. She couldn't think of a way to. _Is it just me or is Max drawing this out?_

''_That doesn't matter right now. Help me. I can do nothing without you Kat.''_ Kat nodded, diverting her thoughts back to what they should be, on the escape of her Bit-beast and not Max's attack length.

_But how am I meant to do this?_

'Yes, come on Max, beat her like the lowlife she is.' Kat growled.

'Lowlife Granger, LOWLIFE!' She yelled back at him. Insults had also never been taken well by the girl. Her eyes were blazing now, the black obis that was normal so calm was now bubbling like lava. Pearl white teeth were bared tight, fists turning white from the tightness of the clench.

From the sidelines where he still stood from calling the start, Kai grimaced. _Cool it Kitty, cool it._

'Yeah.' Tyson smirked. 'Lowlife, lowlife, lowlife.' He chorused. Another slap was heard. 'Hey, Hilary, what was that for?' Kat just growled as Hilary started yelling too, filing her mind with noise she didn't want.

''_Kat, snap out of it and think!''_ Kat's growling stopped.

'_Sorry Whisper.'_ He Unicorn snorted, baring the growing pressure as Dracile slowly circled the dish. Kat looked upon her blade, it was slowly slowing down, just barely, but soon it would be too slow moving to be able to launch a finishing move. She had to act now!

'But she is.' Kat growled again, couldn't Tyson stop his whining? She glared across at him from her side of the dish. _Stupid Granger, yelling his fat mouth off as usual._

''_Kat, the matter at hand pl…''_ Kat ignored her bit-beast's plea and continued to silently rave at her enemy.

_I wonder how the Bladebreakers put up with him, and as captain too? Captain! Of all things, they have to take orders from him! I couldn't take that. It would be worse than torture. I'd quit. _She paused. _In fact, the only good thing about him is Dragoon. And even…_

''_Kat!''_ Kat froze, her bit-beasts yell blanked from her mind, ignored, dismissed. She'd had an idea.

Dragoon.

_Of course._ She looked towards the dish again, away from her enemy and source of victory, and his yelling girlfriend. 'Whisper.' She called out loud, gaining stirs from the crowd. 'Attack now and don't hold back, appear and show this empty shell what the wind Whisper can do.' A deafening neigh was heard and suddenly light burst from Kat's blade. Wind Whisper, his most powerful form. Heh, Whisper of the Winds, what else could he be best at? He didn't have those big angel wings for nothing.

Everyone watched intently as the silver blade was flooded with light. Streams of it shot into the air, breaking through the blue wall that Dracile had formed, it only reformed back, but that didn't cause Kat herself any doubt, it wasn't what she wanted her bit-beast to do. Suddenly a huge pillar of light spread from the silver blades bit, spreading into the sky, blinding the on lookers. Then it simply vanished, dispersed into the air around it. And there was Whisper, pure white fur, feathers covering his legs and acting as his mane and tail were snow white, like an angels wings, and on his back, were those angels wings. Shining silver armour still encased his legs and covered his face and the fronts of his wings, but this time, he looked angelic.

'Whisper.' Kat yelled. Her bit-beast turned to her, muscles tense from holding off the pressure as he stood in mid air. 'You said to stop the movement, well how about reverting it, nullifying it?' Whisper neighed in approval before rearing up onto his hind legs, spreading his wings.

'Don't get left behind Dracile.' Max called. His bit-beast glowed too then, spinning around the top of the dish. A second passed and then Dracile appeared, armour glistening in the sun as he turned to face Whisper. Kat simply smirked.

'Too late.' She smirked upon Whisper. 'You know what to do now boy, Spin Tornado.' The unicorn's shriek of victory gave the onlookers the idea that he was laughing. Leaping into the air he flew above the dish, leaving Dracile to spin around the arena, still adding more pressure to the silver blade.

'Faster Dracile.' The green blade paused slightly, as if shifting up a gear, before circling the dish quicker as his masters command. Whisper half neighed in shock of the increasing pressure before rearing up again and flapping his giant wings, just once. From each white feathered wing though, spread a gust of air, each one mixing with each other, gushing around into the dish, slowing Draciles advances. Then the winds changed, they spun ferociously as one, merging together in the centre of the dish, on top of the silver blade. Suddenly another tornado appeared, covering the first from the blade upwards, thickening it and increasing its power. Max took a step back in surprise.

'How could she know that would work?' He murmured in shock, watching as the blue wall of light around the dish began to shake and waver, being ripped by the grey winds that now controlled the dish and its surroundings. Kat smirked.

'Lets just say, rivals are a source of victory, blame you nice friend Granger.' She smirked devilishly, mischief sparking from her every pore. Max nodded in understanding, he remembered the time Tyson had beaten him publicly, it had been all bladers conversation for days afterwards, mostly because half of them didn't understand how Tyson had thought of using wind to reverse Max's attack.

'Now Whisper, see if he can stand you might now?' Kat called. Whisper neighed again before diving for Dracile, the silver blade shooting forward at Kat's command.

'Dodge Dracile.' Max yelled desperately.

'Not a chance.' Kat said as the silver jagged blade of hers followed Max's blade. It was just behind now, and as the wall fell more and more, so did the pressure, and Whispers speed gained. Now the green blade was being followed by a tornado, as Dracile fled from Whisper, flying behind him in the air. Max gasped.

'No.' And then the wall collapsed. It fell down totally, leaving the gravity at normal measures. The winds had reversed it, using the reverse direction to Draciles circles and the huge power; Kat had reversed the attack, breaking the wall to smithereens. And at that Kat laughed.

'Sorry, but you shouldn't mess with nature against an elemental expert.' She said. 'Whisper.' Dracile looked back over his shoulder at the tornado following him. His eyes went wind a second later as from within the grey winds, Whisper burst trough, neighing in fury as he plunged for the turtle. 'It's over.' Kat murmured. Dracile cried out suddenly as his armour and shell was hit head on from Whispers four hooves, before disappearing. The silver blade drove into the green one a second longer before jumping away, the winds dying down as the green blade of Dracile spun a few seconds long before diving for the centre of the dish.

'Aww man.' Max moaned in defeat as Dracile stopped, leaning on its side. Kat smirked as Whisper disappeared, holding out her hand she caught the flying Whispers blade as it flew to her. Catching it she smirked.

'Better luck next time.'

* * *

(Yay, I haven't written any BEYBLADE in ages. (why it sucked) Anyway, it would probably never happen like that, but oh well, I guess it just did. Hopefully it was good enough for you. Anyway, questions for you to think about. Who are those other four that were in here? What are they planning? And who's that 'Master' guy huh? Lol. Man, I think it's kinda obvious but who cares. Review please.) 


	21. Line Ups

**21: Line Ups**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Ok, I'm pressing fast forward now. It's about time these guys went to the finals huh? . (aka, I don't think I'll be able to live with writing out 10 chapters full of battle close-ups for each individual….and I'm lazy (grins)) Enjoy peeps.

Thanks to Storms-winter, Kenosha Kai and Clare.

* * *

'No!'

He could only watch as his blade clashed to the ground outside of the dish. The green blade bounced once or twice, causing him to grimace in agony. 'No.' He murmured. Across from him his opponent smirked, his eyes lighting up.

'Hehe, no-one's going to get into the team with me around.' The boy sighed and walked towards his blade as his opponent caught his own silver blade as it flew from the dish, still almost untouched by the fight.

'I need to train more.' The victorious guy nodded and smirked more, turning from the dish.

'And the winner of the last Semi-Final over Leo Tylor…is Tala Ivonov.' A cheer roared through the crowd as the announcement was made from the loudspeaker. Tala walked, smirking, through all the on looking people back to his team, nose stuck in the air and a grin on his face to beat the devils.

_Booyeah, I WON, in your face Leo. Go, go, go Tala, it's your birthday, gonna par…_

Leo didn't notice though as he bent down to pick up Viper. The green, blue and red blade was pretty much mangled and would defiantly need repairing. Leo sighed. _Typical, because right now, even this 'rich brat' doesn't have money._ He thought recalling his dads latest game, 'let the brat (aka his son, Leo) fend for himself'. _I think I'm lucky they still let me in the house._ Leo sighed again and stood up fully.

Suddenly he felt arms encircle his neck. He smiled slightly, clutching Viper in his hand tightly, as he noticed the blonde hair of his girlfriend.

'You did great.'

'I lost.'

'Tala's a idiot.' Leo laughed slightly at Cassy's words. She had brightened up considerably since her own defeat. Leo thought that maybe he'd been better off losing to Tala. Cassy had been pitted against Ry, her own team member and great friend, and had lost. Ry hadn't stayed with them for the rest of the afternoon after that, she walked off on her own.

Leo didn't actually know where the rest of his team was either. He knew that Ry, Sabre and Kat had all got through all of their rounds, and, unlike him, had also passed the Semi Finals, meaning that they were now only one more victory away from becoming part of the team that would go to compete in the Nationals. Which meant that Ry would probably be with Theo, who had also gotten through without much effort it seemed, celebrating. Sabre would be comforting Elisa after her loss to the controller of the White Tiger from the Bladebreakers. And Kat would probably be off on her own somewhere, smirking as she thought over the day and what she was going to do next when she won.

That was what Leo thought anyway…

* * *

'This is going to be tough you know.'

'I know.'

'You know your going to be pushed beyond your limits to beat at least half of these competitors.'

'I know.'

'And if you meet Tala then your-'

'Gonna kick his ass.' Elisa smiled and rolled her eyes.

'Not exactly what I was going to say.' Sabre closed his brown eyes and shrugged, speaking with his normal calm confidence.

'Who cares, I will.'

'You've never beaten him before you know.' Sabre frowned, growling slightly as his mood was lost.

'I know.' Elisa couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The girl sighed and rubbed the edge of her beyblade fondly. _'You know Flarewol, I feel really bad now.'_ She heard a chuckle.

''_You have no need to be young mistress; Mistress Cassy has already forgiven you.''_ Ry nodded and looked up to the sky, gulping as she did. It was blue still. Cloudless and seemingly endless too. The afternoon sun was very hot, the competition had been on all day and it had taken its toll on a few people. The black haired girl had seen the teachers take in a few students who'd been sunburnt or fallen ill from dehydration. Ry herself didn't feel as 110 as normal, but somehow, she knew it wasn't from the heat. She swallowed again.

''_You are thinking of this strange thing within you aren't you?'' _Ry nodded at her golden wolf's words.

'_Yes, I feel…strange. I don't know why but I don't feel right. I don't know how I know either, maybe its you?'_ She sighed and smiled. _'It's probably just excitement about the fact that maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to face _her_.'_

''_Why the sudden interest?''_ The wolf asked in her ear. Ry grinned and looked around the playground. They had a few more minutes until all the finalists had to prepare for their next rounds. She was just relaxing in them in the warm sun.

'_Well, I'm not sure if its sudden, I've always admired her, ever since I met her, she seemed to have and be everything, but then I found out about her and well, I guess I kinda admire her even more because of it, of what she's been through and what she is because of it.'_ Ry said back mentally, still smiling and looking for the figure she was trying to track.

''_Yes, I can feel your admiration. And I admit, I too am excited about our battle, if and when it happens. It'll be a first battle that I will enjoy, I think I will maybe have to fight to my limits against those two.''_ Ry nodded.

'Yes.' She spoke out loud, zooming in on the figure that she'd finally found, half covered by the evergreen tree that she sat upon the lower branches of. 'It will be a fun battle. Maybe as fun as my first one here, against Theo.' Ry felt her cheeks glow slightly.

'You called.' She turned to the voice and laughed slightly.

'How long have you been there?'

'Does it matter?' He walked up to her, shiny black hair tainted with the darkest blue imaginable. Black t-shirt showing off all the training he'd done. Baggy blue jeans causing him quiet a hassle in the heat.

'No, I suppose not.' Ry said as he sat down on the bench next to her. Theo looked over to where she had previously been looking, towards the edge of the playground where no-one seemed to be sitting.

'Looking forward to the next matches?' Ry nodded. 'One in particular?' Theo asked grinning, his eyes flashing as they looked at her. Ry nodded again.

'Yeah.' She grinned back at him. 'In fact, all of this is going to be awesome.'

* * *

''_Now repeat after me, 'I am the best there is.''' _Silence met his ears._ ''I said, repeat…''_

'I heard, Whisper, I heard.' Kat said. She looked out through her cover of green fern onto the playground. School pupils milled around on it, or surrounded the finalists. She sat on the tree branch, her back against the trunk of the great tree, one leg swinging back and forth from the branch as the other rested, bent comfortably and loosely to her chest, on it. It was quiet, one of the reasons for being here, to get away from the attention, plus you had a chance of hearing yourself thinking here, that was of course is you didn't have a Unicorn sharing your mind to pester you. Which, unluckily, she did.

''_I'm only trying to help; you've been so unconfident lately. It's scary me Kat.'' _Kat smiled slightly.

'Its nice to know of your concerns boy, but you already know why I am.' Whisper snorted in reply.

''_Yes, other stuff has been happening, your growing out of it, yadda yadda yadda. Well hear me out now.'_' Kat raised an eyebrow. Was this the beginning of one of Whispers speeches, she hoped not, she only had 10 minuets before her next match.

''_You are the best there is out there, all over the world people would kill for your skills. You are a hero in this school, and amongst your friends, they admire you for all that you've done, even the Hiwatari youth, you were hurt because of him.''_ Kat nodded slightly, pondering on the fact that people admired her. Did they? Then she reached up to lightly touch the plaster that still covered her cut cheek. Nobody outside of her group of friends had asked about it, mainly because Kat was always getting scratched and cut, nobody had ever really dared to ask why, just assumed it was because of her martial arts or something. _''You've fought well all day; you got here without any hassle at all.''_ Whisper continued. '_'You can take this tournament, I will always be there to help you, you need to believe in yourself, your minds too full of worry about others right now, it's getting to you Kat. But I know you can do this. You knocked out Max Tate in your first round, you've destroyed so many blades today that pieces still litter the playground. You…''_

'Hey, I haven't destroyed anyone's blade.' Kat frowned, slightly bitter that Whisper had gone that far. 'Ian did yeah, not me, since when am I 4 foot tall and have a enormously large nose?' She asked bitterly. She felt her bit-beast chuckle.

''_Kat's back.''_ Kat rolled her eyes and smirked, her well know confidence back. She knew this was probably just because she'd been rattled by her battle with the blonde from the Bladebreakers, that was all it was, all it could be. Her life had been slightly more hectic and strange lately, and that also may have been why her mood had been swapped with someone else's less confident and commanding one, but it didn't matter, because now the girl was back to normal. For now anyway…

'_Ok Whisper.'_ She said mentally. _'I've grown an extra foot and a few inches and I've had surgery on the iceberg on my face, I am Kat, so speak to me like I am Kat and not titch ass.' _Whisper just snorted so Kat continued. '_So maybe I am good enough? But what about the unknowns? I know for a fact that I've never beaten Tala or Kai, and I've never gone against Ry or Theo, and its been ages since I've gone against either Ray or Tyson too, and don't forget Sabre either, I'm sure he holds back in training all the time, he's very deceptive. I don't know what to do to beat any of them. What do I do?' _Whisper neighed, a sound much like a laugh again as it rang through her mind.

''_You do what you always do?''_ Kat felt herself smirk, her eyes glinting as she rolled off the branch and landed cat like on the ground in a crouch. Standing up fully again she smirked out onto the playground and took Whisper from her pocket, looking down at the silver blade clasped in her and between her slender fingers. The blade glowed bright silver, light spurting from her hands between her fingers, adding to her confidence.

'Go in blind, and kick some ass.' The smirk on her face now could never be beaten. Even by Tala's victory one.

* * *

'Now, to the finalists this year, well done for getting this far, I can see it will be everyone's last chance to get to the team, you'll all be leaving at the end of the year, am I correct?' The teens all nodded at Mr Dickinson's words over the loudspeaker directed at them more than the crowd, unluckily, the loud speaker was on at max, and it HURT!

'Now then, for those new year sevens I will do an introduction. These are some of my finest students to date, as good at beybladeing as they are tests.' The flattery was only making the eight sixth formers despise their headteacher more for the embarrassment. Besides Tyson, of course, who was beaming and pulling poses for the crowd as if they all had cameras for magazines. All the crowd had though, were gathering sweatdrops. 'and know for you to know who they are.' Mr Dickinson called.

'Before you now are Tyson Granger.' Tyson cheered into the silent crowd gathered to watch the finals. In the distance the cockroaches decided to sing.

'Why did his second name have to be first in the register?' Tala moaned making Kai standing next to him on the stage roll his eyes.

'Kai Hiwatari.' The crowd roared into applause. Kai just looked out into the crowd, eyeing a few people. At that half the female population of the school fainted. Man, that medical room was going to be full now. Although the words 'I'm suffering from sever Kai Hiwatari stare' wouldn't go well with the nurses.

'Tala Ivonov.' Tala beamed and waved into the crowd as they cheered for him, winking mischievously with a sly smile. Those girls that had survived Kai's onslaught, or were pulling themselves from the ground again, now all dropped dead with bliss. Half the crowd began to grumble and look at their girlfriends twitching with heart shaped eyes on the ground, annoyed, or glared at the two guys on stage for being better than them, that plan of attack abruptly stopped though, when the two boys on stage glared back.

'Theodore Kagelli.' The applause burst out again whilst half the male crowd ran for the hills, Tala laughing evilly from the stage. Shame for Theo, there were no more girls to kill with looks anymore, but the remaining glaring guy filled crowd would have put any other guy off anyway. Not that the American minded any of it; he just turned to smile at Ry a person down the line from him.

'Ray Kon.' Ray bowed into the now constantly cheering crowd and then grinned a toothy grin towards the pink haired Neko that had fallen out of the competition half way through the day. Mariah beamed and waved back.

'Ry Mayaga.' Ry just blushed red and searched the crowd for her friends over the yelling and the people jumping madly about. Upon finding Elisa, Cassy and Leo she waved shyly, not enjoying the masses of eyes staring at her.

'Sabre Tooth.' Sabre just grunted before glancing along at Tala and then smirking across at Elisa who he'd spotted in the crowd a few minutes before. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quirky smile in return.

'And last but not least, Kat Triagon.' Kat just smirked with crossed arms into the crowd.

''_Remember, you are the be-''_

'_I know Whisper.'_ Kat smiled to herself and rolled her eyes.

'These are the finalists this year, the ones that will be shortened to four very shortly. So without further ado, let the final four matches begin.' Mr Dickinson finished. The roars from the crowd were the loudest they'd ever been.

* * *

'Wow, this is going to be great.'

'Hey get out the way.'

'Yeah, I can't see.'

'Ok Guys, get outta here, sixth formers coming through.' Tyson barged through the crowds near by to the poster which he wanted to look at. The poster that would tell him who he was against. The littler kids just moaned as they were pushed aside, easily overpowered by the great Tyson Granger.

'You know Tyson, if you hadn't been being a pig trying to hog the lime light you would have heard who you were against.' Hilary said, frowning in annoyance.

'Yeah, but I couldn't hear, the crowd was too loud.'

'The crowd were silent Tyson. They shut up in disbelief when you started dancing.' Hilary yelled. Tyson grinned sheepishly.

'My bad.' He looked up at the poster. 'Ok, let me see.' He skimmed it with his eyes. Frowning slightly he reread it. He paused and then drew breath.

'WHAT! HER!' Tyson's jaw almost hit the floor. Hilary groaned.

'Let me see.' She pushed past the kids still trying to see and then nudged Tyson out the way. 'Ok. First up is Theodore verses Tala. Great, Tala, that sicko, I want Theodore to win that one.'

'No, read down.' A slap. 'Ow.'

'Shut up Tyson.' Hilary looked back at the list. 'Second is Kai verses Sabre. Man, two cold hearts. That's gonna be a _great_ battle.' She said sarcastically.

'No, at the bottom, read that.'

'BE QUIET TYSON!' Tyson gulped and nodded. Hilary took her glare from him and looked back at the poster.

'Then Ry against Ray. Of course Rays going to win that.' She smiled. He was on her team; she trained them along with Kenny, so of course Ray would win. She glanced at Tyson, hoping to gain the same point, but he was staring at the poster as if it was going to eat him…or maybe _he_ was going to _it_. _Err. Tyson on the other hand to Ray, err, maybe…_ She paused; she wasn't quiet sure this time. Then the thought came to her. _Hang on._

'But that only leaves you to face…'

'Kat!' Tyson cried desperately. He wasn't too fond of the girl lets say. Hilary glared at the poster. Nor was she. If the duel haired girl didn't seem to have it all then maybe Hilary would have accepted her. But Kat did seem to have it all, 'seem' being the main word, and Hilary just dismissed the rumours of anything bad happening to the Triagon, they were false, and Kat was a show off. Hilary hated show offs, she had to put up with Tyson of gods sakes, that was enough!

'Tyson beat her.' This time she sounded very sure. Tyson nodded.

'She doesn't stand a chance.' He smirked. 'I'll beat her for Maxie too. Wahoo. I'm going to the Nationals.' He cheered and started his victory dance up again, Hilary just glared.

'Tyson.'

'What?' He looked around the corridor. 'Hey, where'd everyone go?'

* * *

(ack, so now you know who's gonna face who, but who's gonna win, that's the real question. I accept bets, but if you send me money I'm sorry but it can't be returned, what a dire shame huh? Lol. I also accept chocolate or sugar. . That also won't be returned. . I'll be, err, keeping, giving it to, erm, charity, umm, the 'save the sugar and coco wanting author', yeah that's its. . So, role up, role up for the next episode of SS. REVIEW PLEASE) 


	22. Stepping Into Icy Water

**22: Stepping into Icy Water**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

* * *

Thank Yous to Kenosha Kai, Kaycomon, LightintheDarkTempest, Storms-winter, Clare and storm-of-insanity.

Sorry for being late, (as normal) I've got serious writers block, I can't write ANYTHING! New stories, nope, old ones, nope, SS, nope. So really sorry, I'll try and kick it out.

* * *

'Well, well, this is a first.' He nodded in return.

'And it'll be my first victory over you too.' He replied.

'Don't get too cocky now new kid.'

'Don't you either then, redhead.' Tala smirked.

'I've heard that so many times now its really beginning to bore me.' Theo across from him shrugged.

'And I'm caring, because…?' Tala just snorted and pulled the silver blade of Wolborg from his trouser pocket.

The two now stood before the silent crowd, waiting in anticipation. They stood around one of the three bigger dishes, facing each other, eyeing the others movements, listening to the others words intently. But they could pick up no showing emotion to what the other was feeling at that time. That was what training with Kai for several hours a day did to you.

Various watchful eyes stared at the two figures intently from the crowds. Eyeing them for wariness, trying to figure out who would win. Kai nodded to himself, switching his gazes from Tala to Theo. Only those two and he remained in this competition out of the Demolition Boys. Bryan, Ian and Spencer had been knocked out by either himself, Theo who was now battling or the annoying Tyson Granger who Kai could now see, pushing his way to the front on the other side of the dish to watch. The grey haired boy smirked slightly. Tyson had picked the wrong spot to watch this fight. Kais gaze moved over slightly onto the form of the duel haired girl that he'd come to owe so much too.

* * *

I glanced across to my side as I felt the little kids move about. Why couldn't they keep still? I would have stayed further back, if it wasn't for the fact that then I wouldn't have been able to see. I could have just listened, but I want to see their attacks. It will be useful in the future for me, if I want to beat either of them that is, and also if they get onto the team, and I do too, I'll be able to advise them. So I'm now standing at the front of the crowd, the best view in the playground. The kids moved around again.

I glare across at them in my side vision. Hang on. I smirk. Stupid cap. Badly matches clothes. Obnoxious and chubby faced, even at 18. And the known IQ of that of a goldfish, and don't tell me their smarter than they seem, because I've got a few in my pond at home that only swim around in circle's all day. You cannot call that smart. Plus he's got the added accessory of the A Star teachers pet student clinging to his arm.

Tyson Granger.

Well then Tyson Granger, are you here to annoy me about our match, or are you truly interested in this one. Man I doubt it, but I guess I've got a little part to play now.

'Granger.' He turned to me cluelessly, wondering who I am probably. So he was here for the match. Thought as much, not caring about his because he'll 'easily win it' probably. I smirk, as if. Your facing me kid, and nothing to do with me is ever easy.

'Oh.' He glares at me; it's a pathetic glare, only capable of scaring bugs away, and that's only because he's about a million times their size. 'You.' I nod. 'You know, I think I'm really really beginning to dislike you. What's with all this acting as if you own the place?' At that I laugh. Me? Acting as if _I_ own the place. Man, idiot.

'Get your head screwed on Granger. It's you who does that.' I look back to the dish where a teacher has now appeared to ref. Ah yes, Mr Hazelwood, the Demon DT teacher that seems to hate all us sixth formers existence. Man, I think I'm in trouble if he refs my match. Tyson's a favourite pupil of his, only because his girlfriends a teachers pet, and he hates me and always has. Plus we didn't have a very good first day did we sir, it only took you until lunchtime to yell at me and my friends.

'I do not.' Tyson pouts at me and crosses his arms in defiance. I just smirk, not looking back at him. He's not worth my time anymore. The match is about to begin.

I glance from Tala to Theo. Tala stands, ready and waiting, Wolborg held in front of him in his launch position, red hair flaming to the sky. Theo stands the same, black/blue hair covering his eyes making his mostly unknown self even more mysterious. Who is to win this? Personally even I'm stuck. Tala's very good, my equal. Theo drew with Ry. I've never fought either Ry or Theo but I know their tough. But tough enough to beat someone of my battle skills? I'm not sure.

The demon raised his hand.

'On the count of three.' Actually its one idiot. Read the rulebook. 3 to 1, not 1 to 3. I sigh and uncross my arms, glaring across at the stupid DT teacher. '1…2…' I don't think anyone would dare follow his lead and count along. He'd probably only bite our heads off anyway. '…3…' Theo and Tala both smirk and then pull back hard on their rip cords.

'LET IT RIP.' That is one call you cannot stop any blader from yelling.

The two blades of silver and then multi blue and white flew into the dish as the crowd suddenly erupted into cheers and yells. The blades clashed hard against each other in the centre, immediately rebounding to their master's feet with a shockwave of air blowing from the dish following their clash. I close one eye and squint with the other as the people around me hide behind their hands until the wind passes, blowing baggy summer clothes around madly. Opening my eye again I follow the Blades movements with them. Very quick, and very precise. Hum. The winner of this battle will only be a tiny amount better than the loser I think. They are both evenly matched. I wonder what will happen when the Icy Wolf meets the Icy Water Phoenix?

* * *

'_Don't worry boy, we'll still win.'_ Theo said mentally to his bit-beast. The Phoenix screeched in reply. _'From what I feel he's only this strong because he's making himself this strong, he's just showing off trying to scare us, make us lose focus, its just a show.' _The boy continued. _'So just hold back a for a while, lets see what he does.'_

Tala, of course, wasn't one to hang back and wait, he wanted this done quickly so he could get onto the team straight away. Smirking he pointed towards the blue and white blade of his opponent.

'Wolborg, annihilate him now.' He roared. His silver blade immediately charged forward on his orders, sweeping through the dish effortlessly. Theo paused slightly, his eyes widening at the speed.

'Flaremir.' His blade dodged quickly too. The silver blade passed by it, scrapping at the edge of the blue blade which escaped with only a millimetres distance. _That was too close._ Theo thought shocked, he turned to glare at Tala, his teeth bared, his normal calm attitude turned to horror and fear, as well as defiance, a whole different Theodore Kagelli now stood before Tala, one ready to fight. _This is going to be very, very hard. For the both of us, but I will be the victor._

'_Flaremir, get to Tala's feet.'_ He ordered mentally and his blade spun in the direction he had been told.

'Damn.' Tala cursed as Wolborg stopped his attack and then spun back on himself, heading for Flaremir as the Phoenix fled to the red heads feet. Wolborg caught up with Flaremir before he could make it to the centre of the dish though, Tala's anger spurring him on, and then hit.

The two blades clashed again, sending sparks flying all across the dish as they began to glow from the heat. Even the cool icy bit-beasts were heating up from the power they were charging themselves with as they grinded against each other, trying to flip each other over and out of the dish and the team. Both bladers kept their eyes on their own blades, watching intently, silently egging their bit-beasts on to help them win, to over come the other. In the end it was Flaremir that bailed first.

''_Master.''_ It was a desperate call. Theo nodded and threw his hand behind him.

'Retreat for now, lets see what we've done to him_.'_ The blade spun back towards Theo's feet thankfully. But what Theo counted on, Tala having to pause to regain balance and speed, didn't happen. The silver blade of Wolborg charged after the blue blade of Flaremir milliseconds after the Phoenix had began his escape, pressurising him to retreat quicker, making him lose even more balance and control. Theo cursed mentally.

'Yeah, you run and cower in fright Theodore.' Tala yelled, smirking. For once Theo felt himself growling. 'Because Wolborg doesn't like cowardice.' Theo glared, his brow frowning. Flaremir stopped in his tracks.

'I am no coward.' Theo spoke deliberately.

His blue blade flashed with an aura of bright blue, flames suddenly spurted from the blade, blue flames, but they'd disappeared as soon as they'd come.

Suddenly Theo's blade shot forward again, towards the charging Wolborg at speeds near impossible for a beyblade to accomplish. The two clashed again, but this time, Theo's anger helped him. Flaremir hit Wolborg head on, flipping the sliver blade into the air.

Tala frowned slightly, watching as his blade was helplessly suspending in the humid sky, as Flaremir positioned himself for the next attack, as Theo, in seconds, planned his demise.

_Not what I was expecting?_ The red head thought as Wolborg landed again near his feet, still spinning madly. Tala looked across at Theo quizzically, the black haired boy was smirked. _Ok, lets wear him out; I'm not going to get my quick win over him this time._

Simultaneously both blades charged forwards again, as if following the same command from just one of the bladers. They started weaving in and out of each other around the dish. Dodging each other at the last moment, drawing back when the other blade approached like a game of cat and mouse. Then they drew apart, to the edge of the dish, as if sizing each other up, riding around the rim of the dish like surfers on a wave. Theo looked up at Tala, the red head looked back. The blades clashed again.

Everyone in the area braced themselves for the shockwave that followed, dust and air swept from the beydish. People gasped and yelled as they were forced to take a step back, covering their eyes from the dirt and dust.

* * *

'No blade could have survived that.' Cassy muttered quietly to herself as she stood next to Leo, using him as a shield. The boy just looked into the dust.

'But this is Tala and Theo, and why is there still light glowing in the middle?' It was true, blue and white light was bursting from the dust in the centre where silhouettes of beyblades were still spinning, pushing the dust cloud away. Breaking it as the light burst through it in beams.

* * *

And through all of the commotion as the shock wave and winds died down again, Tala and Theo just smirked at each other.

'That was harsh.' Tala spoke. Theo shrugged.

'You deserved it.' And then the dust cleared. Both blades were grinding against each other again, pressurising each other to the extreme that they glowed bright red again. Sparks flew around the dish, sparking into the sky like fireworks. This time though, Theo continued to smirk whereas Tala faltered.

_Wolborgs loosing strength through this, I can feel it, he doesn't like the heat. But why is Theo still so strong?_ Tala eyed the new boy warily across the dish.

_I know what your thinking Tala. _Theo almost laughed. _I'm no telepath but I know your wondering why I'm still so strong, its written all over your face in wonder. Lets just say, although he may be of the water kind, Flaremir is still a Phoenix, the bird of the Fire. I just need to tell him when to use it._ His smirk couldn't get any bigger as he remembered the flash of blue fire that had engulfed his blade, if only for a second, earlier.

* * *

'_I am no coward.' Theo spoke deliberately._

_His blue blade flashed with an aura of bright blue, flames suddenly spurted from the blade, blue flames, but they'd disappeared as soon as they'd come.

* * *

_

_That was all it took to unlock my bit-beasts inside fire Tala, simple._ _And you know what, like I know what your thinking, I know what you're going to do next, too._ He looked down at the silver blade of Wolborg.

Tala sighed slightly. _If this is how it's going to be then…_ He felt himself smirk again. …_Yes, this has been a very hard battle. But I want this ended now. So…_

'WOLBORG!'

_Just as I thought._ Theo almost laughed at the predictability. Throwing his arm into the air he called.

'FLAREMIR!'

Suddenly the whole dish was engulfed in icy blue light. It spread around the dish, the lighter blue of Wolborg coming from his silver blade swirling and mixing with Flaremir's darker blue, like the currents in the ocean, sweeping across the sea bed. The two opponents looked into the light as it flew upwards into the sky, bursting like a bubble upwards quicker and then falling slowly like drops of water around the dish, like shimmering fish scales in the light…like snowflakes, revealing the two forms now in or above the dish.

A piercing Wolfs howl came first as the white wolf threw back its head, its icy armour and wings sparkling in the sunlight. Then in the sky the blue-feathered Phoenix screech loudly, flapping its giant blue feathered wings and took to the clear skies, its long three-feathered tail following it in its wake.

Theo and Tala glared at each other across the dish, past each other's bit-beasts, and then drew breath and yelled in unison.

'ATTACK.'

And that's when summer turned to winter, when the warm air froze, when the water filled the dish, ice mixed with it, where more ice and snow began to tear through the air, cutting and scrapping everything in its path, when the victory was to be made.

Everyone felt the temperature drop as the two bit-beast entangled themselves as if in a dance, the winds whipping around the arena. Wolborg leapt up and snapped with pearl white teeth at Flaremir, but the Phoenix screeched and flew down to him, pecking back with his snow-white peak. Both hits missed. Both Beasts were still able to fight and dodge. All the time this happened a blizzard of ice formed. Swirling and spiralling around them, engulfing them in snow. The two bit-beasts of ice and snow were to fight in ice and snow.

'WOLBORG.' Tala roared. Theo glared at him.

'FLAREMIR, COME ON.' It was in slow motion that the two beasts danced in white ice now. Snapping and clawing and pecking. Leaping and diving for their opponents. Trying to hit the other down, make it impossible for them to win.

The white wolf leapt into the air again, his body tiring, claws lashing out at the bird. But the phoenix took a great flap of his wings, flying higher. Wolborg then began to fall, all his last strength had been put into getting high enough to reach the blue bird, but he had failed, and he hadn't thought of his landing in his blazing fury, his master was so determined it had clouded his mind too. Flaremir screeched again, throwing his head back and crying to the skies before diving for the wolf, his blade diving also. The pheonix hit with his talons, driving Wolborgs fall faster towards the ground, making sure he had no hope of landing on his feet. The wolf landed harshly on his back, shaking the stadium with the impact. All in slow motion this happened, or seemed to, and it was all in slow motion…

…That Wolborg howled in defeat.

A second after it was over. Wolborg disappeared and Flaremir appeared from the blizzard, flying above it into the afternoon sun, screeching to the skies once more. The silver blade stopped as the blizzard faded, the temperature returning to normal, the ice melting, the water evaporating, summer returning. Tala looked at his defeated Blade as Flaremir disappeared, Theo's own blade diving for the ground a second later in defeat.

Suddenly Tala smirked looking down on his defeat and then laughing. Turning to Theo he smiled and stuck up his thumb.

'Nice match Theodore, the new snow queen.' Theo just rolled his eyes.

'So much for no-ones getting into the team when you're around.' Theo smirked. Tala smiled.

'That was just Leo.' They both laughed.

'And the winner over Tala Ivonov is Theodore Kagelli.' The demonic teacher called grumpily. There were mutters of stuff about Tala and how he should have won but it was soon blared out by the overpowering cheers of the Theo supporters in the still massing crowds. Theo just smiled around himself not paying attention to anyone or anything.

* * *

_So Theo won. Well, I would have been hard pushed to guess._ Kat thought to herself crossing her arms and smirking. _So that must also mean, that, as he defeated Tala, he would be a challenge for me too. _She heard a neigh break through her thoughts. Chuckling slightly she turned and pushed back through the crowd coolly, leaving the cheering Hilary and Tyson at the front of the crowd now gathering around to congratulate Theo.

_Two more battles Whisper, two more battles and than we're on._ She glanced back at Tyson. _And Granger doesn't stand a chance._

''_Yes, I was right, Kat is back.''_

'_With a vengeance can I add?' _Kat smirked and walked away.

* * *

'Yay, go Theo.'

'The new kids pretty good.'

'Nice one man.'

'Hey Theodore.' The last call was the only one Theo picked up before blocking everyone else's again. He turned quickly to the voice. A blue blade shot through the air towards him. Cursing slightly he reached up and caught it a few centimetres from his face. He smirked, recognising it as Flaremir, before moving his gaze to the gap in the crowd where his opponent and friend stood. 'You'll need a repair before the next tournament. Good luck kid.' Tala smirked. Theo rolled his eyes.

'Thanks for the advise, so I'll give you some too. Don't call me kid, red.' Tala laughed and turned away again, walking into the gathering crowds.

* * *

_I'm next._ Sabre thought, staring into the crowd from his position leaning against the fence. Elisa had gone off somewhere, with Ry he assumed, as Leo and Cassy were standing together and Kat had just walked to the back of the crowd on her own again. Elisa had left him to think and prepare for his match he thought, and he was grateful for it, although her being there wouldn't have been a hindrance to him anyway. Digging into his pockets he drew out Dagon, his Dragon Beyblade.

'_Are you ready, Dagon?'_ The dragon snorted in his mind.

''_I always am Master.''_ Sabre smirked and looked up again, straight into the crimson eyes of his opponent.

* * *

_I'm against Sabre; I know that from the announcements._ Kai thought, glancing around casually for the black haired boy. _He is second best in the Black Bandits, co captain too; he must be for a reason. I've seen him battle against Tala, he is powerful, but he is always at a weakness, ice and fire should never mix. But how will a Dragon fair against a Phoenix?_ The boy sighed and looked towards the fence of the arena.

Brown met crimson.

Kai paused before nodding in acknowledgement. The brown-eyed Sabre nodded back.

* * *

The agreement to battle was settled.

The agreement to who would win wasn't.

* * *

(Hell I love those last lines. Lol, then again I would (sighs). Anyway, review, Theos on the team, but who's gonna join him? Find out next time, but reviews first. Cya. SSOTD) 


	23. Legends of Fire

**23: Legends of Fire**

Dealing with adult life, the loss of parents, friends falling out, injuries and hurt is all hard to bare. Add tests and the growing age of sixth form and Daemon Heights is what your outcome is. The Bandits and the Demolition Boys are all going through hell at 'Hell Hole Heights' and dealing with it differently. Will they get over their pasts, graduate and find love, or will the trash can at the bottom of the road be easier for them? Its not easier being 18 and hiding things from your friends is not the option you can take without digging yourself further into your deep secrets and pasts. Mostly Kai/OC, lots of OC/OC and implied Ray/Mariah and Tyson/Hilary.

Disclaimer: I only own the Triagons, Cassy, Elisa, Sabre, Leo, The Bandits, The town, the Mansions, Dojos, Houses, Horses, other Animals, Bit-beasts and Daemon Heights along with all the teachers and different people you have never heard of before virtually…I own a gold mine. The plots mine too.

Well, how should i put this, i'm a lazy ass. hum, covers it. anyway, i'm sorry for not updating in nearing about a decade but as i said, i'm lazy, and i can't really write Beyblade anymore, i need more inspiration but i can't find my old eps to give me it. awww man. anyway, thank Kenosha Kai for this, and his nagging . hope this works out and i'm sorry, but the next few weeks of my life are going to be made living hells because of tests and revision so another update probably wont come anytime soon. anyway, enjoy, i need to read it too, i havn't seen a page of SS in months . cya.

* * *

Like some old cowboy movie, they stood in silence, facing each other over the dusty playground, crisp packets blowing across the tarmac. The crowd was silent as they stood around them; from pro to novice they stood in agony over the wait, wanting to see what these two players could do. And although they had no guns, and no real weapons, these two opponents would still fight. Fight with fire.

The demon teacher, Mr Hazelwood, cleared his throat and then looked from one end of the dish to the other. 'Yes yes, Kai Hiwatari and Sabre Tooth.' He took a pen and ticked their names off of the competition list. Holding the clipboard in one hand again he raised the other.

'Ready.' Both bladers took their blades and launchers, connecting them together smoothly within the next second, two clicks sounded as they were readied, firmly in place. They pushed their ripcords into their launchers then, and got into position.

* * *

_Do me proud Sabre._ Elisa smiled from the crowd, standing in amongst them on her own again, her eyes glinting with pride.

* * *

_Lose again loser._ Tala thought grimly ,bitter at his own defeat against a team-mate. He'd been fine about it to Theos face, and when he had been in amongst the crowd talking, but deep down he was pissed off. His first loss in ages and it was to the new kid! He glanced across at Theo standing next to Ry, beaming. He growled slightly. _Lovey dovey brat._ Then he shook his head slightly and chuckled. _Man, I'm uptight._ He smirked and then turned back to the dish and looked at Kai. _Go, Kai, go. KICK HIS ASS!

* * *

_

'Sabres gonna struggle.' Cassy said glumly. Leo next to her nodded.

'Kais good, we all know that, but come on, this is Sabre!' He smiled. 'So he's not going down without taking Kai with him.' Cassy smiled.

'Of course.'

* * *

'Who do you thinks going to win this, Theo?' Ry said looking up at her black haired boyfriend. The boy smiled and shrugged.

'Who knows, I don't know these guys well enough to judge yet.' He spoke wisely. Ry nodded and turned back to the dish.

'Yeah, me neither.' She paused. 'I still recon Sabres gonna kick Kai's ass though.' Theo just laughed.

* * *

'Come on Tyson, this isn't worth watching.' Hilary said, her earlier joy of cheering for Theo, who she'd predicted correctly, would win, gone.

'Yeah, where are Maxie, Ray and Kenny anyway?' Tyson asked turning from the dish.

'On the fields with the rest of the school. You've got a while until your battle, I want to go and sun bath.' Tyson groaned.

'Do I have to com…'

'Tyson!' He didn't have a choice.

* * *

'Kais got this one.' Ian said.

'You sure, they look to be the same height.' Spencer joked. Ian just glared at him as the blond laughed.

'You may be surprised, Sabres known for never giving up, and, when he rarely does fail, it's normally for a very good reason.' Bryan said calmly from the shadows of the school. 'Is Kai, his rival, a good enough reason?' He left the question hanging.

In the distance the trio could just about see the action in the courts happening from their position near the school. But they knew that most of this battle would need power, the power of a bit-beast, they wouldn't need to be able to see the beyblades, they'd just watch the fireworks in the sky.

'Humph, Kai's still going to win.' Ian said, crossing his arms defiantly.

* * *

I'm stuck again. Even matches seem to be becoming a regularity today. Hum. I hope it's not for me.

''_You are the be…''_ I laugh then, out loud and clear. Whisper sure does pick the moments.

'_Ok boy, cool it, you don't need to keep telling me that now.'_ I say back to him mentally.

''_I'll stop saying it when you believe it.''_

'_I'll only believe it when the leaders of the world pronounce me the best.'_ I say.

''_Then you're going to be hearing it a lot more.'' _Whisper neighs, sounding like a laugh again. I roll my eyes and sigh. Heh. Then I smirk. I don't mind. I chuckle slightly and look from my position on our lunch bench again towards the battle that has yet to begin. I would have stayed near the dish, but those little kids, and Tyson for that matter; were beginning to tick me off. Yeah, they weren't doing much, but they were just there! Taking up my space. I didn't like it.

But who cares, I shift my eyes to the Demolition Boys in the school buildings shadow. They've got the same idea as me it seems, as long as I can see the spirits and the sky above the beydish, I'll be able to watch the real battle. And I think I'm going to get quite a show too.

* * *

'1…' Finally the teacher started. Many people's eyes lit up at that; coming out of boredom sleep with a jolt, ready to watch the battle again. The fall and rise of one of its players.

'…2…' Kai and Sabre looked at each other, just a simple look, trying to read the others emotions like the pair before them had tried, the out come was the same as the previous battle also. Although Sabre wasn't a Demolition Boy, he had the same heart and beliefs of one. Hide your emotions, hide the things to be used against you, bring on the victory.

'…3…' It was time. Gripping at their ripcords the pair pulled hard, reaching their arms behind them as both blue blades burst into the dish.

'LET IT RIP!'

The blades dived forward quicker than a cheetah, becoming only slight blue blurs against the dark blue dish. Faint glimpses of red and green showed the position of Kais blade and sky blue and white for Sabres. So, not only were these two powers immense, they were also basically invisible to the untrained eyes of the onlookers; they were camouflaged by speed and colour against the dish. The blades didn't clash straight away like most others had that day though; instead they landed in the dish and then began to circle its rim, each sizing up its opponent.

Kai glanced across at Sabre, who was currently following Dagon and Dranzer with his eyes, arms crossed, brow furrowed. The grey haired boy watched him for any movement, trying to find any give away to his next attack. The blades kept circling the dish, not lengthening or shortening the distance between each other.

'You know. It would be so much easier if you quit looking at me, one its irritating and two, if your interested, I'm already taken.' The boy smirked slyly, his eyes glinting. In the crowd Elisa glared at him, lasers beams spurting from her eyes. Kai was calmer about the comment, although he still glared hard enough to kill the devil. In some ways, Sabre was lucky that Kat was so far away from the dish, and that they were no longer the Bandits, because otherwise he would have just been yelled at for saying such a stupid comment.

'You know, that was just-'

'An opening.' At Sabres words, cutting off Kai's, Dagon charged. Kai gasped slightly as he felt Dranzer's pain as he was rocketed across the dish, spinning and falling through the air. The Phoenix screeched in protest in his ear as he landed again, luckily the right way up, and tried to balance. But there was one factor that stopped him.

Sabre.

The black haired boy kept up his attack. He sent Dagon after Dranzer again, hitting him like a cat does a mouse before the kill. Kai hoped he'd be able to get his balance back before that kill happened. The blue blade of the Dragon hit at every angle, hitting before retreating slightly, only to hit at the other side of Dranzer with lightning speed. Dranzer was batted back and forth, slowing down with every hit, every bit of damage sustained.

'Come on Dranzer.' Kai called, trying to help, he couldn't do much else other than encourage his bit-beast. _But I can't call Dranzer out yet, it's too early._ But some how, he doubted he'd last much longer without the help of his friend.

_Come on, get the damn fire chicken out here, then maybe I'll have a chance._ Sabre thought, absentmindedly gritting his teeth and clenching his crossed arms tighter. He knew Dagon was the fastest thing in the skies, or at least pretty quick, and that's why he wanted Dranzer in the air, to beat him with speed that he hoped would be greater than Dranzers. Things were looking good now though, Dranzer was getting beaten.

The red phoenix was still being flung back and forth, like a tennis ball at Wimbledon, the speeds were almost the same too. Dagon continued his pummelling, bashing his opponent fiercely. Left, right, left, right, left, ri…

Kai suddenly felt a searing pain in his side as a hit was made. _Damn, I'm too late, I can't hold on. Dranzer's already started to get hurt, he's desperate, he's already letting his pain slip onto me._ Baring his teeth the teen looked to the dish. _But it's still too early._

Left, right, left, right. Dagon drew back once more and effortlessly hit Dranzer again. Even if the Phoenix tried to retreat and flee he'd be followed and hit again. Dagon was quick.

'_Master.'_ Kai frowned and nodded slightly, his eyes suddenly ablaze with hate and anger for the black haired boy that stood across the dish from him.

Across from him Sabre smirked. _Got'cha._ 'Dagon, get back here, give the loser some space to recover before we finish him.' Kai didn't watch as the blue blade of Dagon send Dranzer flying backwards again and as Dagon then retreated at his masters command, Kai just glared at Sabre and drew breath as his blade finally got the needed time to rebalance.

'DRANZER.' Suddenly his blade found new strength as it burst into flames, golden and red flames that spurted from the very ground it span on. It began to spin quicker too, sending the flame everywhere like fireworks and sparks. But what made the crowd really excited was what appeared from the blade.

Suddenly, from seemingly no-where, a high-pitched screech called out, so high and loud it would cut through thunder. Then the flames around Dranzers blade exploded. They flared into the sky, bursting higher and bigger than they ever had before. The golden flames spread out like wings, and then, in one flap of flame; the Phoenix appeared, soaring even higher into the sky.

* * *

_I see you Dranzer._ The girl thought smirking and pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear. Black eyes looked up as the red Phoenix flew into the summertime sky. _But where is your opponent?

* * *

_

_Get the party started Kai, don't be defeated by him. He's not your equal._ The boy with hair the colour of the phoenix itself thought, watching with piecing blue eyes from the edge of the crowds. He turned to the smirking black haired boy, red shark fins covering his cheeks, brown eyes hard as mahogany. _Your through Sabre, Kai wont lose to you. And he's mad now, so is Dranzer, you went too far and now you'll pay for it. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha…

* * *

_

And there he was, the legendary Phoenix of flame, rising from the fire that was still encasing his beaten blade. The crimson phoenix turned to look at Sabre, wings spread out fully, showing all him in all his glory. He then looked down at the Bandit's blade. The black haired boy laughed slightly before smirking again, one side of his mouth curving upwards slyly.

'Oh, so you want to fight him now hey, I was wondering, you weren't fighting back earlier, I took you as weak. Maybe I was right.' Sabre smirked across at Kai who simply growled as his Phoenix shrieked loudly in defiance to the comment.

'Dranzer.' At only that spoken word the Phoenix screeched loudly, like his water counterpart before him, and dived, flames flashing around his red feathers, golden beak shimmering as he it aimed for the blade of the Dragon. Sabre snorted.

'Not so fast.' He looked down at Dagon. _I only hope now our speed may save us. That my plan will go as I want it._ 'DAGON, ITS YOUR TURN.'

Then there was a rumbling noise, low and deep, like the beginning of an earthquake. Suddenly flames like Dranzer's before him exploded around Dagons blade. They spurted upwards like a wall all around the blade, blocking the Phoenix's dive, making him have to pull up with a giant flap of his wings, sending winds across the dish, blowing dust and dirt around again. A black silhouette was seen from within the flames, a giant of a creature, standing tall on back legs, spikes protruding from his head and along his back to the long tail behind him. The silhouette drew back his head for a second and then, in a jerking motion, leant forward and in a flash had cut through the flames with his own fire, streaming from his mouth towards the phoenix of Kai Hiwatari. And even though Dranzer was a true fire Phoenix…

…It's always best to avoid being scorched.

The Phoenix took no time in dodging the flames and then diving for the now revealed blue dragon with an annoyed screech. Dagon stopped his onslaught of flames though, and side stepped, swinging around to let Dranzer pass by him, if only by an inch or too. Dranzer screeched again and flew back into the sky, turning around in mid flight, the flames around his bursting into nothingness.

_Dranzer's weak, I can sense it; I'm going to need to finish this soon._ Kai thought to himself, watching his bit-beast high above him as he flew in the blue skies. Dagon on the ground below snorted and spread out his great dark wings too, glaring up at the red phoenix with equally red eyes.

'Today's not your day is it Kai, because you're going to get beaten by me. I guess I'm better than you after all, maybe that means I'll be able to beat _you_ too.' He turned and glared at Tala at the edge of the crowd. Tala just glared back, knowing it was him that the black haired boy was talking to, not the idiot kids around him, watching in utter pathetic awe. It had been easy for Sabre to find him whilst Dagon attacked Dranzer earlier. Who else had hair like Tala's?

'No, I'm just letting you do this, but my patience has gone now.' Kai looked directly at him, as Sabre turned back to his battle, glaring into his Brown eyes that were still glinting with victory. Sabre just smirked back, enjoying every minute of this one sided fight. 'And so are you.'

At those words Dranzer dived again. With a roar Dagon's wings pushed downwards forcefully, lifting the huge blue scaly dragon into the skies effortlessly. The blades in the dish suddenly charged forwards, the bit-beasts in the cloudless air above, dived for each other.

The Clash of legends.

Both Fire starters swiped at each other in the air, slashing with talons so sharp and clean cut that they could cut through anything. Both snapped with pointed teeth or beck, beat with wings and tail. Evenly matched. The fought on equal terms, each hitting as much as being hit. The blades on the ground still grinded against each other, only moving back slightly to clash again, sparks and flames flying everywhere, spurting from the blades around the dish, leaving black scorching marks.

_We're even._ Kai thought. Then he smirked. _But not for long. It's about time I over power him._

'Dranzer. Its time.' The Phoenix screeched and flew away from the Dragon who tried to follow. Dranzer flew higher into the sky before spreading out his wings. Suddenly, just like him, his blade jumped into the sky, preparing for the attack.

Sabres face went blank. _No. I wasn't quick enough. I should have finished him before he attacked._

'Dagon, prepare yourself.' The Bandit warned, the Dragon snorted in his quick flight up towards the heavens.

'Dranzer.' Kai began, the Phoenix screeched in reply, Dagon flying towards him still, glaring in annoyance, ready to fight again. 'FLAME SABRE.' Dranzer screeched, throwing back his head again and calling out, making people below him cringe in pain at the noise, before diving, flames suddenly appearing around him, fully encasing his body, towards Dagon. The Dragon paused, but in full flight he couldn't dodge, he knew that, he'd been prepared, but not enough to beat Dranzer it seemed, and now he'd pay for it.

It's always best to avoid being scorched.

Dranzer's fire covered blade came down hard, landing on top of Dagons with enough pressure to cause a mini earthquake. The people around the dish wobbled as the ground shook, some lost their balance and fell to the floor in shock at what had just happened. How could bit-beast do that? The two blades just braced themselves with the movement, knowing full well that these spirits, when they clashed, would always hold enough power to cause a full blown earthquake with ease, this was just a starter.

Sabre cringed. 'Come on Dagon.' But the called words fell on the deaf ears of his bit-beast. The Dragons red, pupil less eyes were wide in pain in the sky, Dranzers talons cutting into his chest, fire crackling around him as the Phoenix wings engulfed him too, covering them both with flames. On the ground his blade stopped almost instantly. Defeated. Above him, Dagon disappeared, leaving Dranzer to screech in victory over the roars of the crowd.

* * *

'It's over, Kai won.' Spencer said.

'I told you so, I did.' Ian yelled punching the air. Bryan just shook his head in disbelief. Across the playground, within hearing distance, the duel haired girl sat, smirking.

_Well done Kai, we already half of the winning team, two Demolition Boys, two phoenixes, two elements, opposites in fact. But I think it's about time a Bandit got in there, our plan to have an all Bandit team has already failed._ Kat thought. _I better go and find Ry before watching her battle. Ray isn't the easiest to defeat, he's a sly little kitty._ Kat got off the bench and walked towards the dish again. _And then, it's me.

* * *

_

(Whoa, ok, I'm now thinking that it's going to be hard to top these battles in the real tournament (if i write it), damn, cos I'm still braindead. And I've still got two more battles now. Damn. Anyway, was it good, was it great? Lol, yep, there your only options to chose from. Anyway, review, criticise, flame, whatever, but one thing, I've had enough of fire after that , I'd be warned if you do flame. Mwhahahahahahahahaha. sorry again and Cya.)


End file.
